CON SOLO UN TOQUE
by Icee Queen
Summary: Su vida sigue su curso, es altivo, engreído y orgulloso, pero necesita desesperadamente de ella para respirar. CAPITULO 12 ARRIBA! ODIO LOS SUMMARYS, SOLO LEANLA.
1. EN EL LAGO

**DISCLAIMER**: Ya todos los saben pero se los vuelvo a repetir, todo esto es de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes para disfrute de mis amados lectores.

**CAPITULO 1.**

**En el lago.**

El lago estaba muy tranquilo, parecía una lámina de plata a la luz de la luna, Draco estaba sentado cerca de la orilla, su capa se movía suavemente con el viento.

Escucho unos pasos entre la maleza pero no se movió.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir- Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Se alargó mi ronda en la torre del tercer piso - dijo la figura que iba saliendo de la oscuridad - Finch casi me vé - al decir esto bajó su capucha dejando caer sus rizos castaños por sus hombros, tomó asiento recargando su espalda en la espalda de Draco y suspiró.

-Que hay de nuevo? - pregunt

-Que mi vida apeste no es nada nuevo -contestó el rubio sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo.

-Tu vida no apesta, y no te atrevas a encender ese cigarro!- contestó calmadamente Hermione.

-Diablos Granger, necesito un poco de nicotina - dijo Draco en algo parecido a un gruñido.

-No necesitas un tumor pulmonar y yo no necesito que mi cabello huela a humo, yo sé que necesitas - dijo recorriéndose hacia adelante y volteando tomó los hombros de Draco- Ven - Draco confiadamente se dejó dirigir hasta descansar su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica, quien con suaves movimientos circulares comenzó a masajear las sienes del rubio.

Inmediatamente la tensión en su cuello y espalda comenzó a desaparecer.

Hermione era la primer persona que él permitía que lo tocara con tanta confianza, desde pequeño el único contacto que tenía con su padre era cuando  lo castigaba por no conducirse como un Malfoy debía hacerlo, su madre acostumbraba abrazarlo cariñosamente, pero al hacerse mayor a su padre no le pareció una conducta adecuada así que prohibió a Narcissa Malfoy expresar su cariño a su hijo.

El año anterior había cambiado completamente su vida, primero se había distanciado de sus padres y refugiado en el colegio cuando se negó a recibir la marca oscura que lo convertiría en mortífago, después accedió a una tregua con sus eternos enemigos de Griffindor para poder defender el colegio de los ataques de Voldemort, batalla que con el esfuerzo de todos habían ganado, y finalmente había notado que "la sangre sucia sabelotodo" era realmente una persona con quien podía hablar, ella había logrado ( después de fuertes peleas ) entender que la manera despectiva con la que Draco se dirigía a la gente era la única manera que él conocía para hablar con los demás, aunque su intención no fuera realmente la de lastimar a alguien (bueno, no la mayor parte del tiempo).

Pero lo más importante es que pudo darse cuenta de la falta de cariño y contacto humano con la que creció Draco, así que poco a poco había comenzado a acercarse a él, primero sólo eran algunos roces en su brazo cuando hablaban, después comenzó a recargar sus manos en los hombros del rubio y a recargarse en él cuando estaban sentados juntos.

Al principio Draco se sentía totalmente incómodo con la cercanía de Hermione, pero después ya era familiar para él el contacto constante con la castaña, se acostumbró a tenerla siempre cerca y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a necesitar que lo tocara, incluso llegó él mismo a buscar el contacto con ella, distraídamente recargaba el brazo  en el hombro de Hermione o ponía la mano en su espalda  cuado caminaban juntos.

Harry y Ron lo habían notado y trataron de intervenir, pero una muy enérgica Hermione les sugirió no meterse en ese asunto, así que no armaron alboroto, pero seguían vigilando.

Después vino la gran pelea, los alumnos de Hogwarts defendieron su colegio y a su director, y estuvieron ahí para ver a Harry derrotar al señor oscuro en su última batalla.

La tregua terminó y el  nuevo año escolar comenzó, Draco y Hermione regresaron a la vieja rutina de pelea entre las casas pero siempre con un sentimiento de pérdida, al ser ambos prefectos de 7o año tenían que hacer rondas nocturnas antes de ir a sus respectivos dormitorios, así que inevitablemente se encontraban por los pasillos. En una ocasión Draco la seguía de lejos vigilando que nada le pasara cuando vió que ella salía con rumbo hacia el lago, la siguió y la encontró sentada donde ahora era su punto de reunión, simplemente se sentó junto a ella apoyando su palma en la espalda de ella en silencio, se convirtió en una costumbre terminar el día contemplando el lago a veces en silencio, a veces conversando, pero siempre juntos.

-Ahora si cuéntame que te pasa - dijo Hermione susurrando.

-Mis padres siguen huyendo, el cuervo de mi padre regresó ayer con mi carta sin abrir- contestó el chico cerrando los ojos.

-Tal vez no los encontró- dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

-O no quieren saber de mí - dijo Draco en un suspiro.

Hermione no supo que decir, así que se limitó a observar el rostro inmutable de Draco descansando en sus piernas cuando vió algo que le sorprendió, una cristalina lágrima resbalaba por la pálida piel hacia su sien, _Malfoy__ llorando?- _se preguntó  Hermione.__

-Estas bien?- preguntó la chica algo sorprendida.

Draco se levantó de golpe restregando su rostro con sus manos y echando a andar hacia el castillo.

-Ya es tarde y tengo deberes pendientes...que esperas?- dijo deteniéndose sin voltear- no pienso dejarte ahí sola.

-Por?- preguntó sonriendo Hermione.

-Demonios Granger, ante todo soy un caballero inglés, no te dejaría sola aquí a esta hora.

-Hace algún tiempo me hubieras matado tú mismo- murmuró Hermione.

-Vienes o no?- contestó Draco extendiendo la mano y mirándola con una sonrisa tan conocida por Hermione como desconocida por los demás.

La chica tomó el brazo que el chico le ofrecía y caminaron juntos hacia el castillo, Draco la acompañó hasta el retrato de la señora gorda a pesar de las protestas de Hermione de que podía cuidarse sola.

-_Cuidarse sola, si como no, sigue viva porque tiene buenos guaruras_- pensaba el chico de regreso a las mazmorras sonriendo al darse cuenta que él también se había convertido en guardián de la espigada castaña.

Iba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que escondido detrás de una vieja armadura un delgado moreno de brillantes ojos azules lo vigilaba.

-Vaya Malfoy conque también notaste que la sabelotodo ya se desarrolló, me imaginé que no sería el único, pero no pensé que fueras tú quien lo notara y menos que te me adelantaras, que tal estuvo?- dijo saliendo de su escondite.

-De que demonios hablas?- Contestó Draco reponiéndose del susto de escucharlo de golpe.

-De lo que supongo estuviste haciendo con la sangre sucia desde que desapareciste de las mazmorras- contestó Blaise.

-No le digas Sangre Sucia,  y lo que hice o no con ella no te incumbe- fue la respuesta del rubio.

-Está bien, pero no creo que a Pansy le agrade que desaparezcas por las noches con la sabelotodo Granger- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa forzada en su cara.

-Lo que Pansy o tú piensen me tiene sin cuidado y tienes 20 segundos para llegar a las mazmorras antes de que te castigue- dijo Draco fríamente.

-Como digas, tú eres el jefe- masculló Zabini dando media vuelta y echando a correr hacia los dormitorios de la casa de Slytherin.

Draco siguió caminando sólo hacia su dormitorio, pensaba en lo que había dicho Zabini, ciertamente se había dado cuenta del desarrollo de Hermione, como era de esperarse creció como todos sus compañeros y él mismo, próximos a cumplir los 18 años, pero el gusto por estar con ella no era por lo bien que se había puesto... o si?

.........

**N/A:** Vaya finalmente lo prometido es deuda y aquí está mi fic de Draco y Hermione, perdón por la tardanza pero he estado un poco seca de inspiración últimamente. Espero que les guste y déjenme saber que le gustaría que pasara entre estos dos, ok?. Besos a todos. ICY.


	2. GRACIAS

**DISCLAIMER**: LEER PRIMER CAPITULO.

**Capítulo 2.**

**GRACIAS....**

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin preparado para desayunar, había dado un discreto vistazo a la mesa de Griffindor y pudo ver que estaba casi vacía a excepción de algunos mocosos de primer año.

Escuchó unas risas y giró su vista a la entrada, haciendo su entrada triunfal al gran comedor venían, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, al cruzar la puerta la mirada de Hermione se dirigió inmediatamente a donde sabía estaba Draco mirándola, hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a manera de saludo y el chico contestó del mismo modo como todas la mañanas, pero esta vez había algo diferente, él no apartó la vista de inmediato como lo hacía siempre, al contrario, seguía ahí mirándola además con una expresión en su rostro que ella nunca había visto y que hizo que se sonrojara y apartara la mirada para sentarse a desayunar.

Al verla entrar Draco comprobó lo que había dicho Blaise, ciertamente Hermione había cambiado mucho, sus antes escurridas piernecillas eran largas y torneadas como su figura, sus ojos brillaban en un rostro hermoso....y se veía linda cuando se sonrojaba.

En la mesa de Griffindor Hermione se sentía confundida, porque la miraba así? Y lo peor de todo, porque el corazón se le quería salir del  pecho?

-Que te sucede Herm? Estás muy callada- preguntó Ginny

-mmhh YO? Nada! – contestó titubeante Hermione.

-Ayer Draco te fue a dejar muy tarde- dijo Harry mientras se servía un gran pedazo de Torta de Calabaza.

-QUE! tu....como?- balbuceó Hermione.

-Tranquila Herms, todos lo sabemos, tu crees que nos ibamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados cuando nos dijiste que no nos metiéramos?- dijo Ron mordiendo una pierna de pollo.

-Además recuerda que las escapadas nocturnas son nuestra especialidad, no puedes hacer una sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta- dijo Harry sonriente- pero más le vale que se comporte, el que haya aceptado la tregua y no haya querido ser mortífago no quiere decir que no sea un Malfoy.

-Chicos esperen, creo que están malentendiendo algo, Malfoy y yo no estamos saliendo- dijo Hermione muy seriamente- sólo somos amigos.

-Sí como no, y por eso te encuentras con él todas las noches y te sonrojas cuando lo ves?- preguntó Ginny.

-Saben que? no voy a discutir eso con ustedes, mejor díganme cómo les quedó la composición que tenemos que entregar a la Profesora McGonagal en un rato- dijo sirviéndose un poco de malteada de chocolate.

-Composición? Cual Composición??- gritaron a coro Harry y Ron atragantándose con el desayuno.

-La que nos pidió sobre las transformaciones de elementos muggles en mágicos para hoy, deberían poner más atención en clase en lugar de espiar lo que la demás gente hace- dijo en tono de regaño- Aquí está el borrador de mi composición si la leen completa y le cambian algunas cosas les dá tiempo de hacer una original para entregar en un rato- dijo entregándoles un pergamino enrollado.

-Por eso te amamos!- dijo Ron dándole un beso en la frente.

Los dos chicos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron corriendo hacia la biblioteca para terminar su tarea, dejando a Hermione y Ginny riendo en la mesa.

Draco dio una fugaz mirada hacia Hermione cuando vió a Ron dándole un beso en la frente y salir corriendo del comedor, sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza y una furia incontrolable dominaba su cuerpo, se levantó de golpe botando el plato en el que estaba desayunando, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón sin mirar atrás.  Caminaba por el pasillo a grandes zancadas tratando de entender porqué estaba tan enojado, después de todo a él no le importaba si Hermione tenía algo con Ron o con cualquiera, no?

-Malfoy!- sonó un grito en el pasillo, era una voz que él conocía muy bien, así que apresuró el paso sin voltear a verla.

-Malfoy espera!- escuchó nuevamente, pero esta vez sintió un tirón en la manga de su túnica.

-Que quieres Granger?- dijo con fastidio, deteniéndose y encarando a la chica.

-Saliste muy enojado del comedor, te pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione.

-No creo que te incumba, además ten cuidado, puede regresar tu noviecito y le altere verte conmigo, la comadreja no tiene muy buen genio que digamos- dijo mirando fijamente a la chica.

-Mi novio? Que les pasa hoy a todos? Primero todos mis amigos dicen que estoy saliendo contigo y ahora tú con que Ron es mi novio? Que desayunaron?- dijo Hermione soltando la manga de Draco y caminando de regreso al comedor.

Draco la miraba caminar y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –_Con que no anda con Ron, y todos piensan que sale conmigo_- repentinamente le había cambiado el humor, siguió su camino hacia el inicio de clases con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

.......

El día transcurrió normalmente y como afortunadamente ese día no compartían ninguna clase Hermione puedo tranquilizarse de la discusión con Draco, por la tarde acompañó a Harry, Ron y Ginny a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, era el colmo, a quien se le ocurría hacer un inventario de la biblioteca justo hoy?, que no pesaban que había gente que le gustaba pasar el viernes en la tarde haciendo su tarea?.

El equipo de Griffindor ocupaba la mitad de la cancha de Quidditch para sus entrenamientos y en la otra mitad se encontraba entrenando el equipo de Slytherin, desde que llegaron Hermione procuró no mirar hacia aquel lado por temor a encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo.

Griffindor terminó primero su entrenamiento, Hermione bajó al campo para retirarse junto con sus amigos cuando escucharon unos gritos por parte del equipo de Slytherin.

-CUIDADO!! BLUDGER SIN CONTROL!!-

Todo pasó en fracción de segundos, voltearon a ver a que se referían y vieron la bludger dirigiéndose hacia ellos, más específicamente iba dirigida directamente hacia Hermione, estaba a ya pocos metros de ellos así que no tenían tiempo de sacar sus varitas para rechazar la pelota que se acercaba velozmente a Hermione, de pronto una túnica verde se interpuso en la trayectoria de la pelota recibiendo el impacto, escucharon una sonido de algo quebrándose y vieron cómo la pelota rebotaba hacia otra dirección y Draco caía de la escoba enfrente de ellos.

-Malfoy! Eres un idiota!- gritó Hermione mientras se arrodillaba junto a Draco.

-Ouch! De Nada Granger- gruño adolorido Draco mientras se tocaba un costado.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Harry tratando de levantar a Draco.

-Hazte a un lado Potter, nosotros lo llevamos- dijo Goyle haciendo a un lado a Harry y con la ayuda de Crabb levantaron en vilo a Draco del suelo, llevándolo rumbo a la enfermería, sólo que el chico alcanzó a tomar la manga de la túnica de Hermione –Acompáñame- dijo arrastrando a Hermione con ellos.

-Chicos, los alcanzó en la sala común!- alcanzó a gritar la chica antes de desaparecer dentro del castillo.

Madame Pomfrey  comenzó a revisar a Draco, había despachado al equipo de quidditch de Slytherin que rodeaba la cama del herido, pero el chico había pedido a Hermione que se quedara con él en la revisión y la enfermera no tuvo objeción.

-Parece que hay una costilla rota Sr. Malfoy, así que tenemos que retirar la túnica y los protectores para aplicar el remedio y vendarlo, Señorita Granger, podría ayudarle mientras voy a  traer lo que necesito?- dijo la Sra. Pomfrey dirigiéndose al estante de los medicamentos.

-Ayudarlo?- dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

-No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa si eso te preocupa- dijo Draco mirando divertido a la chica.

-Cállate Malfoy y extiende los brazos- dijo Hermione comenzando a desabrocharle la túnica- inclínate un poco para que pueda sacártela- dijo tratando de mover lo menos posible al chico para no lastimarlo – al sacarla vió que debajo de la túnica llevaba una hermosa camisa de seda blanca, al ser únicamente una práctica no portaba el uniforme formal completo- tú quítate la camisa – dijo Hermione doblando la túnica y poniéndola sobre el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-No puedo- dijo el chico mostrándole las manos lastimadas con los guijarros del campo de quidditch y aún con los protectores de los antebrazos puestos.

-Inútil- dijo la chica respirando profundo, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa con dedos temblorosos, uno a uno los finos botones iban dejando paso a la pálida piel del muchacho que la miraba fijamente.

-Desde cuando tu cabello dejó de ser un estropajo?- preguntó mientras sentía pequeños toques eléctricos en los lugares en los que los dedos de Hermione tocaban su piel.

-En algún momento del año pasado- contestó ella terminando de desabrochar la camisa y desabrochando los protectores de los antebrazos- por que lo hiciste?-.

-Porque hice que?- preguntó Draco

-Porque te metiste entre la pelota y yo?- dijo poniendo en la silla los protectores y mirando directamente a los ojos de Draco.

-Ya te lo dije, soy un caballero inglés- dijo sonriendo.

-Y un idiota, pudiste haberte matado- contestó Hermione comenzando el regaño.

-Granger, si a mí me partió una costilla, sabes lo que te hubiera hecho a ti?- preguntó Draco llevándose una mano al costado.

Tenía razón, ella aunque había crecido era más bien delgada, mientras que él tenía, bueno, aquel cuerpo de deportista  resultado de cinco años de practicar quidditch, los hombros amplios, los fuertes brazos, el abdomen fuerte....hey! un momento, tenían frente a ella al capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, prefecto de 7º año, uno de los chicos más altos de la escuela después de Ron, con una melena rubia que le caía en suaves mechones sobre la cara y brillantes ojos grises, con la camisa abierta dejando ver su piel pálida y sus marcados abdominales y además estaba indefenso en una cama! Que diablos estaba haciendo ahí!!

-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer!!- dijo repentinamente tomando sus cosas y salió corriendo de la enfermería toda sonrojada dejando a Draco sorprendido mirándola correr.

.......

Por la noche no pudo resistir la tentación a pesar de saber que su compañero de desvelos estaría todavía en la enfermería, así que terminó su ronda y se dirigió al lago, llegó a la orilla y se quedó de pié, sintiendo la brisa acariciando su rostro y moviendo su cabello, ya se podía sentir la llegada del invierno, la temperatura estaba bajando y Hermione comenzó a frotar sus brazos con sus manos para ganar un poco de calor, sólo traía encima la túnica del uniforme y era bastante delgada.

-Si sigue bajando la temperatura pronto no vamos a poder vernos aquí- escuchó la voz de Draco a sus espaldas al tiempo que sintió que ponía una capa en sus hombros, pero en lugar de retirar sus manos rodeó los hombros de Hermione con sus brazos y recargó su barbilla en la sien de ella quedando los dos mirando hacia el lago.

-Pensé que seguías en la enfermería- dijo Hermione recargando su peso en el pecho del rubio.

-Me dejaron salir por buena conducta- contestó Draco todavía duele un poco pero para mañana va a estar bien.

-Y tus manos?- preguntó Hermione sin dejar de mirar el lago.

-Mejor-..                                                                                                                                          

Después de algunos minutos de silencio se escuchó la voz de Hermione.

-Malfoy?.

-Si?.

-Gracias...

-Fue un placer- contestó dándole un beso en la sien.

.......

**N/A**: Me ha dado mucho gusto leer sus rw, y me alegra todavía más saber que les está gustando esta historia.

**Dragonademalafe**: me esforcé por mejorar el primero, lo logre?.

**Asil****, kblack, MariMalfoy y tau**, les agradezco sus comentarios, ojalá que esta entrega también sea de su agrado.

**Lis**: Apasionado romance?? Claro!! Aquí va a haber mucho de eso, sólo espera un poquito.

Besos a todas, pórtense mal y cuídense bien.

Icy.


	3. DE LAGRIMAS Y RISAS

**DISCLAIMER**: ESCRIBO SOLO POR DIVERSION, TODO ES DE ROWLING Y YO NO RECIBO BENEFICIO MONETARIO DE TODO ESTO.

**CAPITULO 3.**

**DE RISAS Y LAGRIMAS**

-QUE? NO! De ninguna manera – renegaba Hermione frenéticamente – Snape los castigó a ustedes, porque tengo yo que montarme en una escoba para ayudarles a encontrar los ingredientes de la poción que les pidió?.

-Porque la catarsia sólo crece en las copas de los pinos del bosque prohibido y la parte principal de la poción _Morpheus_ es la infusión de catarsia- dijo Ron sosteniendo el pergamino con los ingredientes de la poción.

-Si se hubieran molestado en revisar su manual de pociones sabrían que para la infusión de catarsia se necesitan las flores frescas y la catarsia sólo florece durante la segunda luna llena de primavera y si recuerdan estamos a un mes de navidad- dijo Hermione con cruzando los brazos con suficiencia.

-Maldito Snape!, sabe que no podemos completar la poción sin la infusión, no entiendo en que nos va a servir pociones en el entrenamiento para aurores- dijo Ron desesperanzado.

-No podemos preparar la infusión, pero ...-dijo Harry mirando misteriosamente a Hermione - ....cierto estudiante consentido de Snape que está cursando pociones avanzadas seguramente tiene entre sus chucherias algo de esta infusión- dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

-No, no, no, de ninguna manera voy a pedirle a Malfoy esa infusión, porque no se la piden ustedes?- dijo Hermione levantando las manos y dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-Nosotros no contamos con tus influencias- dijo Ron dando pequeños pasos hacia Hermione – si, además si nosotros se lo pedimos para cuando deje de reirse ya seremos unos ancianos - secundó Harry aproximándose también a la chica poco a poco.

-Chicos, tranquilos, vamos a platicarlo como adultos....- dijo Hermione caminando un poco más de prisa, hasta que se dio la vuelta y trató de emprender la fuga, pero el par de chicos fueron más rápidos que ella, así que fue presa de un ataque de cosquillas por parte de sus amigos mientras repetían a coro.

-_Por favor, por favor, por favor_.....

-HEY! ALTO!, voy a desalojar mi vejiga!, DEJENME!- gritaba entre sonoras carcajadas.

-_Por favor, por favor, por favor_.....

-BASTA!, parecen niños de cinco años! – gritó, haciendo que los chicos se quedaran quietos analizando si estaba hablando en serio, cosa que ella aprovechó para salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-ABRAN PASO!!!- Gritaba la prefecta corriendo hacia la salida del patio a todo lo que daban sus piernas con el par de chicos detrás de ella gritando.

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor_.....

Draco estaba en el patio acompañado de su acostumbrado grupo de Slytherin, con la monótona plática de Pansy de sus agitados dias de compras como sonido de fondo, de pronto escuchó los gritos de Hermione y vió que alguien la perseguía, inmediatamente levantó su varita listo para atacar, pero a medida que la chica se acercaba donde él estaba pudo ver que acompañando a los gritos traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, así que bajó la varita y sonrió levemente mientras veía a la chica aproximarse, al pasar junto a él Hermione le tocó por un momento el brazo y siguió corriendo, él esperó que Harry y Ron se acercaran, y cuando pasaban detrás de él levantó el pié derecho haciendo que Ron perdiera el equilibrio y en su caída se llevara con él a Harry.

-Comadreja! Debería fijarte por donde corres, podrías hacerte daño- dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Malfoy, porque no vas y....- Harry tomó a Ron por el brazo interrumpiéndolo y lanzándole una mirada de tarea-de-pociones-pendiente, así que ambos se limitaron a mirar al rubio y con un _ADIOS!!_ a coro corrieron a alcanzar a Hermione.

Draco se limitó a arquear una ceja mirandolos correr con curiosidad y pensó – _sabía que este par terminaría loco de remate, no estar en peligro de muerte les hace daño._

Hermione llegó hasta el campo de Quidditch y se sintió a salvo, subió hacia las tribunas para tener una mejor vista de donde podrían estar sus perseguidores pero lo que pudo ver desde esa altura la fascinó, había estado ahí muchas veces, pero siempre atenta a los movimientos de Harry y Ron en los partidos, ahora ahí con toda es tranquilidad pudo disfrutar el paisaje que tenía enfrente, la luz crepuscular iluminaba el castillo dándole un resplandeciente brillo dorado, en uno de sus costados se dibujaba la larga sombra del sauce boxeador y más allá el lago emitía miles de pequeños reflejos dorados sobre sus superficie como si flotaran en ella diminutas llamas encendidas, la brisa helada mecía su cabello, anunciando la pronta llegada del invierno y de las primeras nevadas.

Estaba tan absorta en la contemplación que no se dio cuenta que tenía compañía en las gradas, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella y al girarse escuchó nuevamente las suplicas.

_-Por favor, por favor, por favor_.....

Exhaló rindiéndose- está bien, veré que puedo hacer....- no terminaba la frase cuando se encontró en medio de un abrazo múltiple. Diablos, de verdad quería a ese par de tarados.

......

Caminaban de regreso hacia el castillo entre risas e intentos de regaño por parte de Hermione.

-Por su culpa voy a graduarme con una pesada carga en la conciencia- decía la castaña todavía con la quijada adolorida de tanto reir.

-Carga? Porque? – preguntó Ron.

-Los he convertido en unos perfectos inútiles, que van a hacer en la escuela de aurores sin mi?.

-Te vamos a secuestrar y guardar en un baúl para te la pases haciendo nuestros deberes- dijo convencido Harry sonriendo triunfalmente.

-De verdad chicos, son un par de inútiles- Hermione sonreía complacida, eran unos inútiles, pero eran "sus" inútiles.

Al entrar al patio principal se encontraron con el grupito de Slytherin, al verlos Draco hizo un ademán con la mano a Hermione de que se acercara mientras se separaba del grupo.

-Adelántense chicos, enseguida los alcanzo. A lo que Ron contestó solo con un gruñido de asentimiento, si no fuera por el castigo ese Malfoy ya estaría escuchando la letanía del hermano mayor que tan bien ensayada se tenían.

Hermione se acercó al rubio extrañada, se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de lo más normal como si estuvieran solos a la orilla del lago, pero estaban a la luz del día a mitad del patio principal, rodeados de alumnos de todas las casas que miraban expectantes.

-Te alcanzaron?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Algo así... dijo nerviosamente Hermione, toda la gente que estaba en el patio los estaba mirando, pero Draco parecía disfrutar el protagonismo que esto le daba.

-Que pasa Granger? Te arrancaron la lengua tus amiguitos?- preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja.

-Malfoy, te das cuenta que estas siendo amable con una sangre sucia justo en medio del patio principal? Que pasó con tu reputación?- dijo Hermione mirando alrededor con desconfianza.

-Sabes? Eso de sangre sucia se escucha muy mal en tu boca, así que te sugiero que te abstengas de volver a decirlo, y por mi reputación no te preocupes, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo sigo siendo Draco Malfoy, nadie en este colegio me dice que debo hacer y que no- contestó acercándose un poco más a la sonrojada chica – y mucho menos con quien debe gustarme estar.

-Granger, que gusto de verte, cuando podrá ser mi turno de corretearte por la escuela?- Escucharon una voz a las espadas de Draco, al girar pudo ver a Blaise Zabini, quien con un cigarro en mano recorría descaradamente el cuerpo de Hermione con una mirada lujuriosa.

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para defenderse cuando vió cómo Draco furioso tomaba a Blaise por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo del suelo con facilidad.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene mejor mantente alejado de Granger- dijo secamente- entendiste?.

-Claro, tú eres el jefe, sólo avisame cuando ya no la uses para ver que puede servirme de ella- dijo secamente.

Draco lo soltó asqueado como si el sólo el tocarlo quemara, lo peor de todo es que sabía que él mismo actuaba así hace sólo algunos meses.

-Estás advertido- dijo al moreno en un susurro, se dio la media vuelta y tomando a Hermione de la mano la llevó hacia adentro del castillo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que Draco estaba haciendo, además de defenderla de su propio compañero de casa estaba arrastrándola por los pasillos del colegio TOMADOS DE LA MANO!, lo pero de todo era que se sentía muy a gusto con el contacto del chico y con la protección que le brindaba.

Que se creía ese Zabini? Como se atrevía a hablarle así a "SU" sangre sucia... un momento! "SU" sangre sucia? - _que diablos me está pasando_?- pensó, pero al sentir la pequeña mano de Hermione confiadamente enlazada con la suya lo supo –_ESTOY FRITO_-.

-SEÑOR MALFOY! PUEDE VENIR A MI OFICINA UN MOMENTO?- La voz del profesor Snape lo devolvió a la realidad, sin soltar la mano de Hermione, Draco se enfiló hacia la oficina de su padrino.

-A solas, por favor- puntualizó el profesor de pociones ladeando la cabeza sin entender la conducta del chico.

-Te veo en el comedor?- pregunt a Hermione, a lo que la chica afirmó con un ademán y se retiró.

......

Pasaron algunos minutos, Hermione estaba con Harry y Ron contándoles lo ocurrido con Zabini, estaban totalmente indignados y sorprendidos al saber la reacción de Draco. Ron estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Zabini en cuanto este entró con el resto de su pandilla al gran comedor cuando una explosión los hizo correr hacia el pasillo.

Era en la oficina del profesor Snape donde había ocurrido la explosión, los alumnos se arremolinaron a lo largo del pasillo para poder ver que es lo que había ocurrido.

Se escuchaba un gran alboroto dentro de la oficina, cosas volando y estrellándose contra las paredes cuando de golpe la puerta se abrió y todos vieron asustados a Draco salir furioso, con los nudillos sangrando y una mirada que heló la sangre de los que lo rodeaban, de una patada derribó una de las armaduras del pasillo y comenzó a caminar empujando a quien se le ponía enfrente, dió otro puñetazo a la pared cuando sintió la mirada de Hermione entre todos los demás estudiantes.

Al verla su semblante cambió automáticamente, caminó decidido y se detuvo frente a ella, la mirada de odio se volvió suplicante y ante la sorpresa de todos calló de rodillas frente a Hermione.

La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura hundiendo la cara en su regazo y comenzó a sollozar convulsivamente, Hermione estaba en shock y sólo atinó a corresponder el abrazo acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Snape salió de su oficina y rápidamente despachó a todos los curiosos que rodeaban a la pareja, dejando el pasillo sólo para ellos dos, él mismo se retiró a su oficina y a juzgar por los ruidos estaba arreglando todo lo que aparentemente Draco destruyó ahí dentro.

Después de algunos minutos cesaron los sollozos, la respiración del chico comenzó a tranquilizarse pero no dejó de aprisionar a Hermione en sus brazos, ella acariciaba los desordenados mechones de cabello rubio tratando de calmar su pena.

-Estas mejor?- preguntó la castaña en un susurro.

-Mi madre murió- fue la respuesta de Draco levantando la mirada hacia el rostro de la chica, su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas y totalmente marcada por el sufrimiento – al parecer la mató mi propio padre.

-Draco....lo siento mucho, dijo Hermione compartiendo la pena del chico.

Lentamente Draco se puso de pié sin perder contacto con los ojos castaños que lo miraban con tristeza, sus brazos seguían aprisionando la fina cintura de la chica, muy lentamente fue acercándose a ella hasta sentir su aliento tibio asfixiándolo y sin poder evitarlo se sumergió en la oleada de sensaciones que le producían los labios tibios de Hermione.

......

N/A: Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, aquí comienza el tórrido romance, ya sólo queda ver que hacen estos dos con mi historia, yo solo presto mis dedos para escribir y ellos hacen lo que se les pega la gana.

Aquí dejo las contestaciones a los Reviews:

Lis: alé! Wapa, espero que el romance sea de tu agrado. Besos.

Dragonademalafe: aquí está el nuevo, tardó un poquito, pero creo que valió la pena.

MariMalfoy: me alegra mucho que te siga gustando, ojalá esta entrega también se te guste, pues mira Hermione sólo dejándose querer.

Asil Black: no te preocupes yo tampoco soy muy buena para los rw, lo que importa es el "hola" gracias por leer mis incoherencias.

Lanier: me gustó mucho tu consejo, creo que tienes toda la razón más vale un poco tardado pero de calidad, no?. Por cierto platícame como está eso de la orden Draconiana y si hay rito de iniciación.

SheylaMalfoy: gracias por lo de bien escrita, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, no la dejes de leer porque mi cabecita todavía tiene muchas cosas dando vueltas para estos dos.

Flor Malfoy: Espero que este capítulo también te guste, trataré de sorprenderte con los siguientes también así que no te lo pierdas.

Gracias a todas por el apoyo, ustedes son la inspiración para que esta humilde servidora aporree las teclas sin clemencia.

Besos a todas desde las soleadas playas de Cancún, México.

Icy.


	4. LA DEMOSTRACION

**DISCLAIMER:** ES EL MISMO DE LOS DEMÁS CAPITULOS ASÍ QUE NO ME MOLESTEN.

**CAPITULO. 4**

**LA DEMOSTRACION**

Las manos de Hermione descansaban en el pecho de Draco sintiendo como su corazón latía desbordado, sentía los fríos labios del rubio quitándole el aliento y sus brazos rodeando su cintura en un abrazo desesperado, después de la sorpresa inicial no había podido ni querido rechazar ese beso.

Al separarse pudo ver que la mirada gris de Draco normalmente gélida tenía un brillo que nunca había notado, por sus mejillas aún corrían algunas lágrimas así que pasó sus manos por la cara del chico secándolas, Draco tomó una de sus manos y depositó un beso en su palma.

La enorme pena de perder a su madre lo estaba ahogando, pero el tener a Hermione en sus brazos correspondiendo a su desesperado beso lo aliviaba, cuando al fin retiró sus labios de la dulce tortura del beso abrió los ojos a algo que nunca había visto, tenía el rostro de la chica a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, unos hermosos ojos cafés lo miraban con una ternura que jamás había recibido en un rostro que no recordaba tan bello, sintió la suave mano de la chica secando sus lágrimas y no pudo controlar el impulso de besarlas, tomó una de sus manos y beso su palma todavía humedecida por su propias lágrimas y hubiera continuado besando cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo si no es por el sonido de la puerta de su padrino abriéndose.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse soltaron rápidamente su abrazo y miraron con culpabilidad hacia la oficina de Snape.

-Señor Malfoy, veo que ya está un poco más calmado- dijo el profesor- sería conveniente que visitara la enfermería para que revisen sus manos, a juzgar por el estado de la mayoría de los muebles de mi oficina, creo que están algo lastimadas, hay algunos asuntos que debemos arreglar pero pueden esperar a mañana- concluyó volviendo a entrar en su oficina.

Snape tenía razón, Hermione tomó las manos de Draco y vió que los nudillos de ambas manos todavía sangraban un poco y sus manos tenían huellas de fuertes golpes.

-Tienes que ir a la enfermería- dijo la chica sosteniendo las manos del rubio.

-Sólo si vas conmigo.

-Draco Malfoy le tiene miedo a la enfermería?.

-Miedo no, pero siempre he pensado que la señora Pomfrey tiene algo de sádica – dijo arqueando una ceja- vamos?

Hermione sonrió y tomó el brazo de Draco, juntos se dirigieron en silencio a la enfermería, en el trayecto encontraron a varios alumnos del colegio que les miraban con curiosidad, Hermione trató de soltarse del brazo del chico pero él no lo permitió, sólo levantaba la cabeza y les dirigía retadoras miradas a quienes los veían.

-Se puede saber que pretendes?- murmuraba la chica viendo el revuelo que estaban causando en el colegio.

-Granger, ya te dije que no voy a permitir que nadie me diga que debo o no debo hacer, la única persona que alguna vez lo hizo asesinó ayer a mi madre y por su propio bien espero que no se le ocurra presentarse ante mí, porque pondría en práctica todo lo que me enseñó.

Hermione se limitó a tomar el brazo de Draco con más fuerza con un gesto de preocupación, había mucho dolor en las palabras del chico.

-Señor Malfoy! Dos visitas en una semana, voy a empezar a pensar que le gusta venir a verme- dijo la señora Pomfrey en cuanto los vió entrar – el profesor Snape me acaba de mandar una lechuza contándome lo que pasó, me permite sus manos?.

Draco obedeció con algo de renuencia, de verdad que esta mujer debía ser algo sádica.

-Necesito que se ponga esta bata y se recueste en la camilla del fondo- dijo la enfermera soltando sus manos y extendiéndole una bata blanca al chico que la miraba sorprendido.

-Pero son sólo mis manos!...

-No son las heridas físicas las que me preocupan, obedezca – dijo poniendo la bata en las manos del chico y señalando la camilla.

Hermione tomó la bata y jaló del brazo al chico antes que comenzara a soltar hechizos contra la mandona enfermera.

Al llegar a la camilla Draco tomó su varita y con un movimiento cambió sus ropas por la bata de la enfermería.

-OYE!! Porque no hiciste eso cuando te iban a vendar las costillas?- dijo Hermione indignada.

-Y perderme tu cara toda sonrojada mientras me desvestías? Nunca!, aunque... si lo que quieres es volver a desvestirme puedo regresar mi ropa a su lugar- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eres un idiota!- contestó Hermione aunque el recuerdo de su anterior visita a la enfermería todavía le hacía sonrojarse levemente.

La señora Pomfrey curó y vendó las heridas en las manos de Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa ante el gesto de dolor del chico cada vez que tocaba sus nudillos sangrantes.

-Ahora sólo necesito que se tome esto y descanse- dijo la enfermera extendiendo una taza con una poción al chico.

Draco dio un pequeño sorbo e inmediatamente reconoció la poción que le estaban dando.

-Caléndula, no, no quiero que me duerma- dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesita.

-Tiene que tomarla toda, necesito que descanse- dijo poniendo la taza nuevamente en sus manos y retirándose.

-Anda tómala, tiene razón, debes descansar y por ti mismo no creo que puedas conciliar al sueño tan facilmente.

-Sólo si te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma.

-Pareces un niño mimado.

-Alguna vez lo fui- dijo Draco tomándose el contenido de la taza y entregándosela a Hermione- ahora me vas a contar un cuento?

-Te voy a contar hasta tres para que te duermas antes de que te duerma yo de un golpe- contestó mientras lo arropaba cubriéndolo con las cobijas.

-Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo mientras me duermo- dijo Draco haciéndole un lugar junto a él en la camilla, Hermione dudó un poco pero terminó sentándose junto al chico que inmediatamente rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y descansó la cabeza sobre su vientre. La poción comenzaba a hacer efecto y los párpados de Draco eran cada vez más pesados, sintió la mano de la chica acariciando su cabello y con lo que le quedaba de conciencia murmuró:

-Gracias Hermione....

Hermione estaba sorprendida, en siete años nunca había escuchado a Malfoy dando las gracias por nada, mucho menos a ella y sin mencionar que ya no era "Granger", ahora era "Hermione", recargó su cabeza en la cabecera de la camilla recordando todas las veces en que fue blanco de las burlas del chico y la escena de la tarde cuando le dio la noticia de la muerte de su madre, parecía mentira cuándo había cambiado en sólo unos meses.

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a revisar que Draco se hubiera terminado la poción, lo vió profundamente dormido en el regazo de Hermione quien le acariciaba el cabello, tomó la taza e hizo una seña a la chica preguntando se el chico la había tomado, la castaña asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, la enfermera se limitó a mover los labios diciendo "buenas noches" y se retiró a su oficina con una sonrisilla dibujada en su rostro.

.......

Una punzada en el cuello la hizo despertar, tenía toda la espalda adolorida, trató de moverse pero sintió su cuerpo aprisionado así que se talló los ojos con las manos y los abri sorprendida, todavía estaba en la enfermería sentada en la camilla, el sol entraba por las ventanas y lo que apresaba su cuerpo era el cuerpo de Draco que estaba abrazado a ella y la tenía completamente inmovilizada, HABIA PASADO LA NOCHE AHÍ!!, consultó su reloj viendo que eran las siete de la mañana, afortunadamente era sábado y no tenían clases, pero seguramente en el dormitorio estarían preocupados por ella.

Con todo cuidado se deshizo del abrazo del chico y bajó de la camilla tomando sus cosas de la silla donde las puso la noche anterior, antes de retirarse contempló el rostro de Draco, parecía tan tranquilo... hacía algo de frío así que lo cubrió con las cobijas, sonrió con ternura y salió de la enfermería.

Draco estiró un brazo buscando el cuerpo que lo había mantenido tranquilo casi toda la noche, la poción no había sido lo bastante fuerte como para mantenerlo dormido por mucho tiempo, en el transcurso de la noche había despertado sobresaltado varias veces pero al sentir el tibio cuerpo de Hermione en sus brazos respirando tranquilamente había podido conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Sintió las sábanas aún tibias y el perfume de Hermione flotando a su alrededor, desilusionado se limitó a hundir su rostro en la almohada maldiciendo la luz del sol.

Hermione caminaba lentamente hacia la torre de Griffindor, su cabeza era una maraña de ideas y pensamientos que luchaba por ordenar, la amistad que había comenzado con Draco ahora estaba enfilando hacia otros rumbos que la atemorizaban, qué había significado ese beso?.

Draco se había convertido en pocos meses en una persona muy importante para ella, tal como lo eran Harry y Ron, pero por el rubio se había desarrollado un sentimiento adicional que había tratado de reprimir, pero ahora, con el beso había salido a flote a toda velocidad –_ESTOY FRITA_- pensó sonriendo al entrar en la sala común.

Harry y Ron estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, cada uno en un sillón tratando de atinar el mayor número de grageas de todos los sabores en la boca del otro, habían esperado hasta muy tarde la llegada de Hermione pero al ver en el mapa del merodeador que estaba en la enfermería acompañada de Draco decidieron irse a dormir y esperarla temprano, por lo que todavía llevaban puestas sus pijamas y batas de dormir.

En cuanto la chica entró ambos se pusieron de pié y fueron hacia ella.

-El profesor Dumbledore nos dijo todo, como está Malfoy?- preguntó Harry.

-Deprimido, pero no se preocupen ahora está descansando en la enfermería- contestó Hermione dirigiéndose a su dormitorio sin detenerse – y si no les molesta yo necesito un baño.

-Lo que nos preocupa no es Malfoy, eres tú- dijo Ron seriamente.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio y dio media vuelta para mirar de frente a sus amigos, ambos tenían semblante de verdadera preocupación lo que la conmovió totalmente, en realidad estos chicos eran como sus hermanos y como tales debía darles una explicación, así que regresó sobre sus pasos y los llevó a ambos a sentarse en un sillón uno a cada lado de ella.

-Que les preocupa chicos?- preguntó tranquilamente.

-Que pasa realmente entre Malfoy y tu?, sabíamos de sus paseos nocturnos, pero que te defienda de su mejor amigo y desahogue sus penas contigo es algo que definitivamente no esperábamos- dijo Harry preocupado.

-Verán, es algo complicado, después de la tregua Draco y yo seguimos con nuestra amistad casi sin darnos cuenta, nos veíamos en el lago después de las rondas y él me acompañaba aquí de regreso, pero ayer...bueno ya les conté lo de Zabini, cuando supo lo de su mamá y el profesor Snape los corrió a todos del pasillo, estuve consolándolo por un rato y luego....eee.....pues....me besó.

-QUE! Que le pasa? Creé que puede hacer contigo lo que le pegue la gana o que?- dijo Ron indignado.

-Y yo no lo rechacé...- interrumpió la castaña algo sonrojada – después Snape nos mandó a la enfermería y lo demás ya lo saben.

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y muy bajito le preguntó.

-Lo quieres?...

-Creo que sí...

-Y él a ti?- preguntó ron.

-No lo sé...- susurró Hermione – pero no quiero que ustedes metan su cuchara en esto, tengo que arreglarlo yo, me lo prometen?.

Los chicos se miraron y cruzaron los dedos en sus espaldas al mismo tiempo mientras dijeron muy seguros.

-LO PROMETEMOS.

Hermione sonrió y se dispuso a ir a su dormitorio.

-Ahora si me disculpan, de verdad necesito un baño.

-Vas a desayunar?- preguntó Harry

-No, paso a la cocina por algo y me voy a terminar los deberes a la biblioteca, cosa que deberían hacer ustedes también- contestó sonriendo.

-Te alcanzamos allá, vamos a desayunar al comedor y llevamos nuestros apuntes- dijo Ron despidiéndose.

En cuanto la chica entró en su dormitorio los chicos voltearon a verse con una mirada de complicidad en sus rostros.

-La plática del hermano mayor?- preguntó Harry.

-Definitivamente- contestó Ron – le decimos algo a Ginny?

-Le dirás tú porque a mí no me dirige la palabra- contestó Harry caminando hacia el dormitorio de los chicos.

-Que le hiciste?- dijo Ron en tono cansado, estos dos se la pasaban peleando.

-Nada!, sólo vió una carta de Asil y se puso como loquita- dijo Harry levantando los hombros.

-Y le dijiste quién es?- preguntó Ron sonriendo.

-No me dio tiempo, y ahora pretende que soy invisible cuando me ve.

-Bueno, eso lo arreglamos después, ahora hay que buscar al hurón- respondió Ron empujando a Harry dentro del dormitorio.

........

Draco caminaba hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin, por la mañana en cuanto la Señora Pomfrey lo dio de alta se dirigió a la oficina de su padrino, le había explicado que con la muerte de su madre la mitad de las posesiones que tenían sus padres pasaba a sus manos, incluyendo la mansión de verano que tenían en Escosia, aunque le sugirió que por el momento y hasta que supieran algo de su padre permaneciera en el colegio por su propia seguridad, incluyendo las fiestas navideñas, esto lo puso de mal humor, esas fechas eran las únicas en las que otros años podía convivir con su madre y ahora su padre se había encargado de quitarle esto también.

Escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas pero al voltear sólo vió el pasillo desierto, siguió caminando cuando sintió dos pares de manos que lo tomaban por los brazos y lo empujaban hacia un salón vació del otro lado del corredor.

-Se puede saber que diablos les pasa?- Preguntó el rubio, aún no veía a nadie pero sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Harry y Ron usando la famosa capa de Potter.

-Queremos hablar contigo- dijo Harry quitándose la capa y mirándolo fijamente.

-Sobre Hermione- completó Ron.

-Le pasó algo?- un frío recorrió su espalda sólo de pensar que alguien le pudiera haber hecho algo.

-No, está bien, pero nos contó lo que ha estado pasando entre ella y tú.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter- dijo Draco con un gesto de desagrado.

-Lo es, Hermione es como nuestra hermana y no vamos a permitir que nadie se burle de ella o le haga daño, así que queremos saber que tienes con ella- contestó Ron de golpe.

-No voy a discutir eso con ustedes, pero tengo bastante imaginación y si quisiera burlarme de ella podría encontrar muchas otras formas de hacerlo- contestó Draco encarando a los dos chicos.

-No pretendes lastimarla o engañarla?- preguntó Ron.

-Es lo que menos intento.

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas y se dirigieron a la puerta, casi al salir Harry se detuvo y giró para mirar al rubio.

-Ella te quiere sabes?, no sé lo que vió en ti y no la voy a cuestionar, pero no te atrevas a lastimarla porque no descansaría hasta hacerte pagar el daño que le hagas- dijo muy seriamente Harry.

-Yo también la quiero- soltó Draco secamente.

-Demuéstralo- dijo Harry cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Draco pasó el resto del fin de semana encerrado en su dormitorio, pensaba en Hermione y en lo que había confesado a Harry, se sorprendió a si mismo admitiendo que de verdad quería a la chica, era la única persona que había permitido que lo tocara y ella había llegado con su toque hasta su hasta ahora insensible corazón.

El lunes por la mañana despertó de muy buen humor, se arregló y bajó a desayunar más temprano de lo normal, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Hermione, lo había pensado mucho y se había decidido, se iba a permitir querer a quien su corazón había escogido sin importarle nada más y siguiendo la recomendación de Potter lo iba a demostrar.

Hermione pasó el fin de semana metida en la biblioteca haciendo deberes pendientes e inventándose otros por si se los pedían la semana entrante, la verdad es que trataba de distraerse para no pensar en Draco, debía dejar que él meditara lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, pero para el lunes estaba ya hecha un manojo de nervios, se arregló por la mañana y se dirigió al comedor con Harry y Ron, al llegar como era costumbre dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin en el lugar de siempre.

Y ahí estaba él, inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo como todos los dias cuando para su sorpresa el chico se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a ella con los ojos brillantes.

Draco vió en la entrada del comedor como llegaba Hermione acompañada de Ron y Harry y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, al encontrar su mirada con la de ella no tuvo que esperar más y se dirigió a su encuentro.

-Buenos dias- dijo tímidamente Hermione.

-Buenos dias- contestó Draco tomándola por la cintura y sorpresivamente y frente a toda la escuela la besó, Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero tener nuevamente los labios fríos de Draco aprisionando los suyos hicieron que se olvidara del resto del mundo, así que simplemente cruzó los brazos detrás del cuello del chico y disfrutó de calor que emanaba del beso, al separarse pudo ver los ojos grises de Draco algo oscurecidos por la emoción mientras la mantenía abrazada por la cintura.

-Te quiero- escuchó en un susurro, su corazón latía desbocado, y no pudo sino contestar.

-Te quiero- dijo sonriendo

-Desayunamos?- preguntó el rubio con voz ronca, tomando a la sorprendida chica de la cintura y llevándola hacia la mesa de Griffindor.

Harry y Ron esperaban en la mesa, sorprendidos como todos en la escuela, aunque Harry sabía que esa era la demostración que había pedido a Malfoy.

-Recórrete comadreja- dijo Draco tocando en el hombro a Ron, quien iba a contestarle pero al ver la mirada divertida de Hermione no tuvo mas que recorrerse para dejar lugar al chico rubio.

Draco se acomodó junto a Hermione y desayunó en la mesa de los leones, todos estaban sorprendidos además de que estuviera con Hermione de que fuera un buen conversador, de verdad que cuando no estaba fastidiando a la gente era una persona agradable.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slyterin todos estaban contrariados, que diablos le había dado esa sangre sucia a Malfoy?, Pansy despotricaba con la chica diciendo que seguramente le había dado algún tipo de poción, mientras las demás opinaban que tal vez era vudú, en silencio un chico moreno de maliciosos ojos azules lo miraban con odio.

-Con que la conseguiste- murmuró para si mismo- no por mucho tiempo jefe...

.......

N/A: Holas chicas!!! Estoy muy emocionada por la cantidad de rw que recibí, y con la emoción pues me llegó la inspiración para traerles este nuevo capítulo, así que no se atrevan a irse sin dejarme otro.

Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia, y especialmente para Asil: cumplido, pero estate pendiente que tengo algunas nuevas ideas contigo aquí.

Las quiero a todas, pórtense mal y cuidense bien.

Besos.

Icy.


	5. SALUD!

**DISCLAIMER:** Es exactamente lo mismo que en los demás capítulos.

**CAPITULO 5.**

**SALUD!!**

Los castaños rizos caían en cascada sobre su cara bañándolo con su delicioso perfume, sus manos recorrían sin fin la suave piel del pequeño cuerpecillo que descasaba sobre el suyo mientras sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada intensa de Hermione, pudo sentir su respiración agitada acompasada con la suya y una oleada de sensaciones lo invadió recorriendo su espada como pequeños toques eléctricos que iban aumentando de intensidad en una dulce tortura, no podía aguantar más cuando... abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cama entre desordenadas sábanas de seda negra totalmente revueltas y SOLO.

-Maldición, porque siempre despierto en el momento más inoportuno?- dijo soltando un puñetazo en su cama.

-Pues despertaste bastante a tiempo, estaba a punto de vaciarte un vaso de agua encima - dijo Blaise abriendo una cortina del dosel de la cama de Draco- a juzgar por el volumen de tus gritos creo que tenias un sueño bastante agradable, no tengo ni que preguntarte con quien soñabas.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo despectivamente mientras se levantaba y se ponía una bata de seda verde que hacía juego con el pantalón de su pijama que era lo único que llevaba puesto.

-No, si no te estoy recriminando, es pura envidia...- no pudo terminar la frase cuando el chico rubio ya lo tenía tomado por las solapas de su bata de dormir.

-No voy a volvértelo a repetir Zabini, no te le acerques, ella es mía.

-Por ahora jefe, nunca ha sido tu estilo aguantar a una mujer por mucho tiempo, y cuando te canses voy a estar ahí esperando.

-Entonces espera sentado- dijo Draco soltando al chico y mirándolo con desprecio salió del dormitorio, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha fría, pero no ahí, así que se dirigió al baño de los prefectos para tranquilizarse un poco.

En todo el colegio no había un lugar que le recordara tanto su propio hogar como el baño de prefectos, era una enorme habitación revestida de mármol blanco, en el centro había un amplio corredor flanqueado por altos biombos a cada lado que separaban a la derecha el baño de hombres y a la izquierda el baño de mujeres, al fondo del corredor había un enorme espejo empotrado en la pared sobre repisas en las que se encontraban cuidadosamente dobladas suaves toallas de colores y escrupulosamente ordenadas pequeñas botellas que todos suponían contenían productos de belleza pero nadie se había aventurado a probar alguno, el centro del baño de los chicos estaba ocupado por una enorme piscina rodeada de pequeños grifos dorados incrustados de gemas de diferentes colores, cada uno de ellos proveía de diferentes tipos de jabones y geles de baño de todos aromas, alrededor había mullidos divanes con los colores de las cuatro casas del colegio y unas pesadas cortinas al fondo separaban las duchas del resto de la habitación.

Se metió de golpe en la enorme piscina donde el agua fría lo cubrió hasta el cuello, sólo así el calor que todavía manaba de su cuerpo comenzó a bajar y se sintió más relajado, cerro los ojos y recargó su cabeza contra el borde e inmediatamente la figura de Hermione vino a su mente, como le pasaba a todas horas en los últimos dias.

El sentimiento que se había desarrollado en él era algo totalmente desconocido, parecido quizá a lo que sentía cuando su madre lo abrazaba, pero en una intensidad que nunca pensó que pudiera existir y en cierta forma lo asustaba, durante el fin de semana evaluó los pros y los contras de su relación con Hermione, el hecho de enfrentar los prejuicios de su familia y nivel social contra la procedencia de Hermione no le preocupaban, pero pensar en la seguridad de Hermione era otra cosa, lo primer que pensó fue alejarse de ella para mantenerla segura pero después el orgullo Malfoy salió a flote, quien podría cuidarla mejor que él? Ni Weasley ni Potter serían capaces de hacer lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por protegerla, así que estaba decidido, no habría poder en la tierra, humano o no que pudiera separarlo de la única persona que amaba y lo amaba en el mundo.

Sumido en esos pensamientos perdió la noción del tiempo, cuando abrió los ojos ya los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por el domo de cristal que el baño de prefectos tenía como techo.

El baño frío había logrado calmar sus alocadas hormonas, salió de la poza y entró en la ducha, estaba poniéndose la bata cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás del biombo que separaba el baño de hombres del de mujeres, escuchó como se abría la ducha y la esencia del shampoo delató a la recién llegada.

-Hermione?- preguntó en voz alta

-Draco?- le respondió la chica sorprendida.

-Pensé que no te gustaba venir al baño de prefectos.

-Es demasiado grande para mi gusto, pero Lavender y Parvati tienen tomado el baño del dormitorio y yo necesitaba salir temprano- contestó Hermione terminando de enjabonarse.

-Salir temprano? Alguna cita?- preguntó Draco cruzándose de brazos.

-Algo así...-sonrió divertida imaginando la cara del rubio.

-Tratas de molestarme Granger?

-_mmhh__ celitos? _– pensó - Iba a buscarte a tí tonto.

-Pues ya me encontraste- contestó Draco aliviado saliendo hacia el corredor que compartían los baños.

Escuchó la ducha cerrarse mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, se maldijo a sí mismo por las mariposas que invadían su estómago cada vez que tenía cerca a la castaña y por esa nueva sensación de enojo que acababa de sentir al pensar en Hermione saliendo con otro.

Hermione salió de detrás del otro biombo hacia donde él estaba y se recreó con la vista del chico de pié frente al espejo, enfundado en su bata de dormir que llegaba hasta el suelo y los mechones de su rubio cabello cayendo sobre su cuello y en húmedos mechones sobre su cara desde donde unos ojos grises la miraban desde el reflejo frente a él.

-Necesito pedirte algo- murmuró Hermione terminando de anudar su propia bata.

-Tu dirás - el chico continuaba mirándola por el espejo tratando de mantener la compostura ante la chica en bata de dormir y toda mojada que estaba detrás de él.

-Necesito infusión de catarsia, sabes donde puedo conseguirla?- dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-Hasta cuando vas a seguir resolviéndole la vida a Potter y Weasley?

-Sabes que los castigaron sin motivo además no les resuelvo la vida, se llama amistad.

-Pero no son amigos mios...

Hermione bajó la vista, al parecer la vieja rivalidad de Draco con Harry y Ron todavía era más grande de lo que ella pensaba.

-La poción Morpheus es algo complicado incluso para alguien tan hábil como tú, sólo se prepara en cursos avanzados – dijo dándose vuelta y caminando lentamente hacia Hermione, después de una pausa dijo tranquilamente – los espero a los tres a las 10 de la noche en el aula de pociones.

Hermione levantó la vista y emprendió una carrera que terminó con un salto a los brazos de Draco quien la sostuvo por la cintura mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y plantaba un sonoro beso en sus labios.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo- dijo la chica sonriendo con la boca y con la mirada al chico que la veía extasiado.

-Pero que quede muy claro que es sólo por ti.

-Muy claro, perfectamente claro- dijo la castaña apoderándose nuevamente de los labios del rubio.

Cuando por fín se separaron Draco estaba totalmente sin aliento y un ligero color rosado se abría paso en su rostro.

-Tengo que irme, necesito pasar a la biblioteca, te veo más tarde?- dijo Hermione sonriente.

Draco se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza y depositar un rápido beso en la frente de la chica, quien salió del baño rápidamente.

-Grandioso! Necesito otra ducha fría!- dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza y dirigiéndose a las duchas.

.......

-Segura que no puedes quedarte? - dijo el chico rubio poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito a la chica castaña en cuyas piernas se encontraba tranquilamente recostado.

-Hice todo lo que pude, pero si hay una fecha que mis padres no me perdonan es la navidad, pocas veces me han dejado faltar a casa para estas fechas- contestó Hermione mientras peinaba la melena de Draco con los dedos – sólo van a ser dos dias, vas a estar bien?

-El colegio queda prácticamente vacío así que voy a tener libertad para romper unas cuantas reglas por tres grandiosos dias- dijo el chico ante la mirada seria de su novia – lo que me preocupa es que tú vas a estar sola, prométeme que vas a avisarme de cualquier cosa extraña que te suceda, recuerda que mi padre todavía anda suelto y ya debe saber lo nuestro con el reportaje de El Profeta.

Hacía algunas semanas que Rita Skeeter había visitado el colegio, originalmente iba a hacer un reportaje sobre la evolución de la educación en el colegio antes y después de Voldemort pero al estar haciendo las entrevistas a los profesores se dio cuenta que Draco y Hermione eran la pareja del momento en el colegio, haciendo algunas preguntas por aquí y por allá armó un artículo que ocupó las dos páginas principales del periódico haciendo que el mundo mágico se enterara de la relación del único heredero de la dinastía Malfoy y de la chica de padres muggles con el mejor promedio en Hogwarts.

-No has tenido problemas con tu familia por ese artículo? – dijo Hermione ignorando la preocupación del chico.

-Tuve una reunión con ellos la semana pasada y les dejé bastante claro que si quieren seguir viviendo de los negocios de la familia más les vale que no se metan con mi vida personal, y como no soportarían tener que trabajar para vivir no tuvieron otra opción que dejarme en paz.

-Bastante convincente.

-Puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo.

-Hey! Ustedes dos! Ya casi salen los carruajes para Hogsmeade, vas a perder el tren Hermione- oyeron la voz de Ron que gritaba desde las escaleras del campanario- a quién diablos se le ocurre romancear junto a campanas de tres metros?.

Con la llegada de las nevadas habían tenido que parar con los encuentros en el lago, ha pesar de que Draco se había vuelto algo más tratable no les parecía una buena idea verse en la sala común de Griffindor y ni pensar en la sala común de Slytherin, así que encontraron que los campanarios además de tranquilos y alejados eran bastante templados para poder verse.

-Vamos!- contestó Hermione poniéndose de pié con la ayuda del rubio.

Los tres chicos ayudaron a Hermione a subir sus cosas a la carroza y vieron partir la caravana que llevaba a los alumnos a la estación del tren mientras que la castaña sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla y les gritaba las últimas recomendaciones.

-Pórtense bien! No hechicen a nadie! Les envío sus regalos en navidad! Besooooos....No se maaateeenn! – fue lo último que escucharon mientras la castaña melena ondeaba al viento y se alejaba.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y no pudieron reprimir una carcajada, no eran los mejores amigos pero a partir de la tarde en que prepararon la poción Morpheus podían mantener una plática decente sin terminar hechizándose mutuamente.

-Nos vemos en la cena?- dijo Harry afirmando más que preguntando.

Los otros dos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza y se separaron hacia sus salas comunes.

El castillo lucía ya sus espectaculares adornos de navidad, doce árboles de navidad decorados con velas doradas y búhos vivos que cantaban a coro villancicos navideños adornaban el gran salón, el techo encantado tenía una continua nevada con pequeños copos que caían suavemente y desaparecían en cuanto tocaban los hombros de los alumnos.

Las cuatro mesas habían sido replegadas hacia las orillas de manera que únicamente estaba servida al fondo la mesa de los profesores en la que los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el colegio compartían la cena con los profesores, al centro estaba el profesor Dumbledore a su derecha sentado Harry y Ron acompañados de la profesora McGonagall, a la izquierda estaba el profesor Snape conversando animadamente con Draco, Dean y Seamus estaban en un extremo de la mesa tratando de ligar con dos chicas de Hufflepuff de segundo año que también se habían quedado y en el otro extremo estaba Hagrid con la señora Pomfrey y tres chicos de Ravenclaw que escuchaban pasmados las historias de desaparecidos que el semigigante contaba a todos en la mesa.

Muy cerca de media noche dieron por terminada la cena después de haber disfrutado de exquisitos manjares preparados directamente de las cocinas del colegio, el profesor Dumbledore se dirigió a todos los asistentes.

-Creo que ya es momento de retirarnos a descansar, felíz navidad a todos y nos vemos mañana por la mañana, buenas noches- dijo el anciano profesor y se retiró a sus habitaciones como todos los demás.

Draco se enfiló rumbo a las mazmorras a descansar, cuando Harry y Ron lo alcanzaron.

-Hey hurón!- dijo Ron – vamos a seguir festejando en la sala común, vienes?

-A contar cuentos de terror y asar bombones en la chimenea? Paso!- dijo volviéndose a mirarlos de frente.

-George y Fred mandaron por adelantado mi regalo- dijo Ron mostrando una botella de whisky de malta - sólo nos faltan las copas.

-Voy por ellas a mi cuarto y los alcanzo allá – respondió Draco dirigiéndose a su habitación.

La sala común de Griffindor tenía un ambiente muy acogedor, la chimenea estaba encendida y era la única fuente de luz en la habitación, los pesados tapices que colgaban de las paredes daban una sensación de tranquilidad, en los sofás alrededor de la chimenea se encontraban Harry, Ron, Dean y Seamus esperando las copas que Draco traería aunque ya estaban adelantándose con algunas cervezas de mantequilla que Dean trajo del último viaje a Hogsmeade cuando escucharon un alboroto en la entrada.

-Déjame entrar sucio pedazo de tela!- gritaba Draco en la entrada.

-Contraseña!- gritaba obstinada la mujer gorda de la pintura.

-_Bordetella__ pertusis_! – dijo Harry desde el interior dejando pasar a Draco hacia la sala común bajo la mirada retadora de la pintura de la entrada.

-Traje una donación de la cava de la casa de Slytherin- dijo Draco poniendo las copas sobre la pequeña mesita y sacando dos botellas de coñac de las bolsas de su túnica.

-Excelente!- dijo Harry – cada quién tome una copa y vamos a brindar.

Todos los chicos obedecieron y llenaron sus respectivas copas.

-Por que brindamos?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Por estar vivos- dijo dramáticamente Harry.

-SALUD!- gritaron todos ya apuraron sus copas. Después llovieron brindis por todos lados, por los muertos, por los vivos, por los postres, por el quidditch, por los profesores, por Griffindor, hubo uno por Slytherin que a regañadientes apoyaron, por las chicas y aquí fue donde comenzaron los brindis personales.

-Brindo por la bruja más inteligente del colegio que es mi novia y a quien más les vale que no se acerquen a menos de un metro- dijo Draco levantando su copa sintiéndose ya algo mareado.

-Yo también brindo porque es además la mejor amiga que haya tenido nunca – completó Harry arrastrando un poco las palabras y abrazando a Draco.

-Entonces yo también brindo porque sin su ayuda no habría podido cumplir con todas mis tareas en el colegio- dijo Ron levantando su copa y pasando el brazo por los hombros de Harry.

-POR HERMIONE!! SALUD!!- corearon todos vaciando sus copas.

Escucharon un golpeteo proveniente de los ventanales de la sala, un gran número de lechuzas trataban de entregar un montón de paquetes que colgaban de sus patitas.

-Los regalos!- gritaron y se abalanzaron a abrir el ventanal, una lluvia de paquetes y cartas cayeron sobre los destinatarios de los regalos y en un momento tan rápido como entraron las lechuzas abandonaron la habitación a excepción de Hedwig y Pig que revoloteaba sobre las cabezas de los chicos.

Harry, Ron y Draco se sentaron en círculo para abrir los regalos que les habían llegado. Harry era quien tenía más así que comenzó a abrirlos todos encontrando un estuche nuevo para cuidar su escoba regalo de Hermione, grageas de todos los sabores de parte del profesor Lupin, un objeto que parecía ser un pastel de parte de Hagrid, el ya clásico suéter rojo tejido con una H en el centro de la señora Weasley que se puso inmediatamente y un calcetín sucio con cariño de su tío Vernon que hizo que todos se doblaran de risa.

Siguió el turno de Ron, quien recibió un libro de Artefactos Muggles y sus usos de parte de Hermione, un colmillo de Dragón en una cadena como el de su hermano Bill que su hermano Charlie le mandó de Rumania y su consabido suéter naranja con una gran R que botó inmediatamente al otro extremo e la habitación bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Harry y Draco.

-Tu turno hurón, que tienes ahí?- dijo Ron tratando de desviar la atención.

-Es la primera vez que recibo regalos de alguien que no es mi madre- dijo algo extrañado mientras abría uno de los dos paquetes que le habían llegado.

-Es de Hermione!- dijo sacando un portarretratos plateado en el que había una foto de los dos en pleno beso, aunque la foto tenía movimiento en ningún momento sus labios se separaban, sólo se veían copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor mientras sus túnicas se mecían con el viento.

-Es una de las fotos del artículo de El Profeta, debió haberla conseguido con Colin, últimamente son su mejor negocio- dijo Ron sonriente.

Draco no dijo nada pero sonriente metió el portarretratos en su túnica para que nadie lo tocara.

-El otro de quien es?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé, no tengo nadie más que me mande regalos de navidad- dijo Draco abriendo un pequeño paquete algo arrugado del que sacó una larga bufanda tejida de color verde oscuro que en los extremos tenía tejida una D en plateado, al verla Ron enrojeció inmediatamente.

-Creo que mi mamá ha estado leyendo El Profeta, así que bienvenido a los extraños regalos Weasley, si quieres puedes tirarla por allá junto al suéter- dijo cabizbajo.

-El regalo de una madre no se tira comadreja, sea quien sea- dijo el rubio enrollando la bufanda en su cuello – además ya necesitaba una bufanda nueva.

-Brindo por eso!- dijo Harry rompiendo la tensión del momento.

-Salud!- corearon los chicos, y siguieron a ese muchos otros brindis, hasta que ya avanzada la madrugada estaban en la sala únicamente Ron tumbado en un sillon y Harry y Draco frente a la chimenea con un brazo en el hombro del otro y lo que quedaba de una botella de coñac en la otra mano.

-Despues de todo no eres tan detestable- decía Harry arrastrando las sílabas y tratando de mantener el equilibrio aferrándose al hombro del rubio – más te vale que la cuides.

-o Moriré en el intento- alcanzó a balbucear Draco totalmente mareado- tengo que irme, ya está amaneciendo.

Dejó a Harry tumbado en el otro sillón y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras recargándose en las paredes hasta llegar a la casa de Slytherin que se encontraba prácticamente vacía, entró al dormitorio y con la cabeza dándole vueltas comenzó a desnudarse desde la entrada dejando un camino de ropa hasta la cama donde se desplomó.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que un grito lo despertó perforando hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro.

-DRACO MALFOY!! QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO DESNUDO EN LA CAMA DE PARKINSON??

........

N/A: Antes que nada miles de perdones por la tardanza pero ya saben como es esto del trabajo, pero por fín aquí está el quinto capítulo que espero les guste.

Miles de millones de gracias a todos los reviews que recibí, el capítulo anterior es el que más ha recibido así que veamos que tal le va a este, para las admiradoras de mi Draco les aviso que tengo otra historia que se llama "la esperanza de hielo" donde el protagonista también es Draco pero no tiene a Hermione como pareja. Dense una vuelta a ver si les agrada, si no, no se preocupen de esta historia todavía falta mucho por contar y tengo otra en espera para publicar tambien Dr-Hm, en cuanto esté lista yo les aviso, mientras tanto a dejar rw que es lo que me trae inspiración!!!.

Besos a todas, cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

Icy.


	6. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ya quisiera yo que todos fueran mios, pero por una mala jugada del destino son todos de J.K. Rowling. snif snif.

****

**CAPITULO 6.**

****

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS.**

__

_-DRACO MALFOY!! QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO DESNUDO EN LA CAMA DE PARKINSON??_

El eco del grito resonó en su cabeza, el cerebro adolorido del rubio despertó de repente tratando de recordar en donde estaba y porque diablos sentía que su cabeza se partía en dos, las imágenes del festejo nocturno llegaron de golpe a su mente, los brindis, los regalos y la madrugada que lo sorprendió sosteniéndose de las paredes de las mazmorras, recordó que había entrado en la sala común, aprovechando que estaría desierta por dos dias decidió obviar el uso de pijama y dejó sus ropas en el camino desplomándose en su cama o ... un momento, la cama de Parkinson??

Abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta que alguien había abierto las cortinas, probablemente la misma persona que había gritado como poseída, los rayos del medio día reflejados por la nieve entraban por los ventanales inundando la habitación, se sentó en la cama con las palmas de las manos oprimiendo sus adoloridas sienes rogando que su cabeza no estallara, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una figura parada a los pies de la cama, se restregó los ojos para enfocar mejor aunque ya había identificado la voz de la poseída.

La chica estaba de pié a los pies de la cama, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión en el rostro que no sabía si estaba a punto de reírse o de lanzarle una maldición.

-Feliz Navidad preciosa...- murmuró una voz ronca que salió de su garganta- ...yo....

-Lo único que te salva de una muerte lenta y cruel es que llegué primero a la sala común de Griffindor y encontré a todos en peores condiciones que tú - dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo y sonriendo por fín – Pero lo último que pensé es que teniendo todo Slytherin para tí escogieras la cama de Pansy para dormir.

-Digamos que no la escogí, me falló la orientación... mi cama está en el mismo lugar en la habitación de al lado...espera, como sabes que es la cama de Parkinson?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

-Quien más tendría fotos tuyas pegadas en la pared?- contestó Hermione señalando la cabecera de la cama adoselada en donde se veían una gran cantidad de fotos de Draco desde los primeros años en Hogwarts hasta los últimos partidos de quidditch en los que participó.

-Siempre pensé que estaba mal de la cabeza – dijo Draco levantándose para ver mejor la colección de fotos, lo que provocó que la sábana que lo cubría resbalara y lo dejara totalmente al descubierto frente a la castaña, quien se sonrojó violentamente. El rubio recogió la sábana y la enrolló en su cintura sonriendo ante la turbación de su novia.

-Emmhh! te espero afuera- dijo Hermione dando media vuelta y llevándose un fuerte golpe en la frente con el dosel de la otra cama- _ouch_!!, estoy bien, estoy bien, te espero afuera...- dijo tambaleándose hacia la salida que llevaba a la sala común.

Draco aún sonriendo tomó la parte de su ropa que estaba tirada en los alrededores y se dirigió a su habitación de donde salió vestido con su pijama y su bata de dormir, en la sala común estaba Hermione de pié junto al ventanal mirando hacia las lejanas montañas nevadas del bosque prohibido, hasta ese momento reparó en la fina capa que la chica llevaba puesta, de seda color negro con capucha larga caída hacia atrás, tenía un forro de gamuza roja que la hacia bastante abrigadora y un hermoso broche de plata con la forma de dos leones que se unían por las garras asegurándola alrededor de su cuello.

-Ese sastre sabe lo que hace, ahora entiendo porque mi madre no dejaba que nadie más le confeccionara el guardarropa- dijo acercándose a Hermione – Te gustó tu regalo? – preguntó abrazando a Hermione que seguía de espaldas pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la castaña.

-Me encantó, pero no crees que es demasiado?- dijo la chica descansando la cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Acostúmbrate. Nada es demasiado para ti- dijo Draco dando un pequeño beso en la sien de Hermione.

-Como supiste mi talla?- preguntó Hermione sintiendo el inicio de pequeños espasmos en su espalda con la cercanía de Draco.

-No está hecha por talla, está hecha a tu medida, mira...son seis besos del hombro al cuello...- dijo dando pequeños besos desde el hombro de Hermione hasta llegar a su cuello- ...alrededor de tu garganta son ocho besos...- prosiguió con su demostración apoderándose del cuello de la chica que trataba desesperadamente que Draco no notara su respiración agitada.

-...tu frente llega a mi barbilla...- dijo dando la vuelta a Hermione y dejando un beso en su frente, Hermione estaba aprisionada entre el frío hielo del ventanal y el cálido cuerpo de Draco que se pegaba al suyo cada vez más-...y tres besos más abajo está tu boca...- dijo dando un beso en cada uno de sus ojos, otro en la nariz y por último se apoderó de su boca, en un beso en el que trató de trasmitir todo lo que sentía por esa pequeña hija de muggles que le había robado el corazón, los brazos de Hermione rodearon su cintura haciendo que se sintiera envuelto completamente en su esencia y se olvidara del resto del mundo.

Las manos expertas del rubio buscaron bajo la capa de Hermione y encontraron su cálida piel bajo el suéter de algodón que ella llevaba puesto, pudo sentir cómo los músculos de la espalda de la chica se estremecían al contacto de sus dedos y no pudo reprimir un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción.

-Lamento la interrupción!- dijo una voz desde la entrada – pero estamos esperándolos en el Comedor- dijo Harry con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre y con unas ojeras profundas rodeando sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Maldita sea!- dijo Draco apartándose de Hermione- desde cuando demonios la sala común de Slytherin se volvió pública?.

-Supongo que desde que el prefecto llega tan borracho que deja la puerta abierta- dijo Hermione sonriendo, se levantó de puntillas y susurró en su oído – Feliz navidad, vamos?.

-Me baño y los alcanzo allá- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a su habitación resignado y todavía con el aroma de Hermione impregnado en su cuerpo.

........

La mesa de los profesores albergaba a los mismos comensales que en la cena de la noche anterior además de Hermione que acortó su tiempo de salida regresando esa mañana de la casa de sus padres.

-Tómense eso- dijo Ron poniendo frente a Harry y Draco dos tarros llenos de una sustancia viscosa que despedía un extraño vapor violeta.

-Nos quieres envenenar?- no te parece suficiente la muerte en vida que traemos?- dijo Harry quien todavía no tocaba nada de los alimentos que habían aparecido en su plato.

-Claro que no, el regalo de Fred y George también incluía un remedio para el dia después, según ellos esto nos va a quitar la resaca y nos dejará como nuevos- dijo el pelirrojo triunfalmente.

-Ya lo probaste?- gruño Draco mirando desconfiadamente el brebaje en su tarro.

-No, creí lo más justo que lo tomáramos los tres al mismo tiempo...- contestó Ron, pero fue interrumpido por el aletear de una bandada de lechuzas que traían el correo matutino (o de medio dia, pues ya era bastante tarde).

Una de ellas se paró delante de Hermione dejándole un pergamino sellado sin remitente que ella tomó inmediatamente y guardó entre sus ropas, esto extrañó mucho a los chicos, sobre todo a Draco que iba a preguntarle de que se trataba cuando una lechuza picoteó su mano tratando de llamar su atención hacia los documentos que debía entregarle.

-Ouch! Maldito plumero, ya te ví, dame eso- dijo tomando el paquete que le estaba entregando.

La lechuza hizo un gesto de arrogancia ante el insulto y se emprendió el vuelo a través del ventanal abierto.

Draco desenvolvió el paquete y revisó los papeles que le habían llegado, era la sesión total de los bienes de la familia Malfoy a su nombre para su disposición y manejo inmediato.

-Lo que me faltaba, más trabajo- dijo botando los papeles sobre la mesa - ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de todo desde aquí.

-Y porque te los mandan en navidad?- preguntó Harry repasando los papeles que tenía enfrente.

-Porque hoy cumple 18 años- contestó Hermione sonriente – Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo dando un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-El hurón cumple años en navidad?, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo Ron – eso amerita un brindis.

Harry y Draco voltearon hacia él con un gesto de angustia, quería otro brindis sobre la resaca que ya traían?.

-Tomen sus tarros!- dijo Ron tranquilizándolos y levantando su tarro vaporoso frente a ellos- por el cumpleaños del hurón y que por fin va a ser un hombre de bien y no un vago malcriado.

Draco iba a protestar por la segunda parte del brindis pero sintió la mano de Hermione apretando su pierna en señal de que lo dejara pasar, así que levantó su tarro con algo de pesar, Harry hizo lo mismo y Hermione se les unió con un vaso de hidromiel – Salud!!- corearon apurando el contenido de sus tarros, los tres chicos apretaban su nariz para tratar de bloquear el nauseabundo olor del brebaje que Ron había preparado.

-Puagg!, que diablos le pusiste a esto, sabe horrible- dijo Draco con cara de asco.

-No querrán saberlo, uggh! De verdad sabe horrible, pero se van a sentir mejor- contestó Ron igualando el gesto de asco del rubio.

-Más te vale si quieres llegar vivo a año nuevo- dijo Harry terminando con la maloliente pócima, mientras Hermione se desatornillaba de risa al ver la cara de sus amigos.

Y de verdad funcionaba, a los pocos minutos de haberlo tomado, el dolor de cabeza y la pesadez desaparecieron, la cara demacrada de Harry se restableció y nuevamente se sintieron listos para divertirse.

-Que tal un partido de Quidditch?- propuso Harry terminando su postre.

-Tengo que hablar con mi padrino sobre estos papeles- dijo Draco – pero adelántense y los alcanzo en unos minutos.

-Yo también tengo que pasar a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall- contestó Hermione – pero antes, tengo algo para ti- dijo sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo de una de las bolsa de la capa.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo abriendo la pequeña caja que contenía un anillo de oro con una incrustación en plata en el centro en forma de un pequeño dragón enroscado- espero que te guste.

Draco sonrió emocionado por el regalo que acababa de recibir, tomó el anillo y se lo puso en la mano derecha.

-Es perfecto! Pero como?...

-Tu dedo anular es del tamaño de mi dedo gordo, de ahí supe la medida- interrumpió Hermione sonriente.

-Gracias! – dijo Draco levantándose de la mesa y tomando a Hermione por la cintura la apretujó contra su pecho.

-Pero entonces...esto te va a quedar perfecto - dijo poniendo a la chica en el suelo.

Levantó su mano izquierda y de su dedo meñique quitó un pequeño anillo que todos habían visto ahí desde que lo conocieron pasándolo al dedo anular de Hermione donde ajustó perfectamente.

-Este anillo me lo dio mi madre cuando era pequeño, desde entonces siempre ha estado en mis manos, quiero que tú lo tengas - dijo mirando profundamente a Hermione.

Ella sabía todo lo que su madre representaba para él así que no sabía si debía aceptar tal responsabilidad.

-Estás seguro? - preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Tan seguro como que te quiero - dijo el rubio sonriente, a lo que Hermione no tuvo más que sonreír también y poniéndose de puntitas dio un beso en los labios del chico.

-Hey! Vámonos antes de que tanta miel nos deje pegados al piso - dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa y tratando de jalar a Harry.

-Necesito que este grandulón romántico se mueva - dijo Harry al ver a Draco bloqueando su salida de la silla.

Todos rieron saliendo del comedor, en el corredor tomaron hacia diferentes direccións, Harry y Ron fueron a sus habitaciones por su equipo para el partido de quidditch, Hermione se dirigió a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y Draco se encaminó a la oficina de su padrino y profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Tenía el asunto del misterioso pergamino que recibió Hermione dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero trató de concentrarse en lo que su padrino le decía después de revisar los documentos que le enviaron.

-Estás conciente que deberás presidir las reuniones semanales de la junta de negocios?, yo preferiría que siguieras en el colegio, aunque es tu decisión si quieres dedicarte de lleno a manejar el legado de la familia Malfoy- dijo el profesor Snape dando una última ojeada a los papeles.

-No, quiero terminar el colegio, las juntas son los viernes por la tarde así que no van a interferir con mis deberes aquí, sólo tengo que cambiar mis guardias nocturnas y tener los deberes listos el fin de semana- respondió el rubio acomodándose en el sillón.

-Un puro?- preguntó Snape ofreciéndole una caja de madera que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-No, ya no fumo - contesto Draco.

-Te molesta?- dijo sacando un puro de la caja, Draco se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Parece que la influencia de la señorita Granger de verdad te ha cambiado mucho- dijo el profesor

-Mas de lo que quisieras? - contestó Draco, mirando fijamente a su padrino, era la única persona de la que recibía opiniones sobre sus acciones y le interesaba saber su opinión sobre la relación que tenía sobre Hermione.

-Ya que lo preguntas, ciertamente me sorprendió al inicio, llegué a pensar que Parkinson tenía razón y tal ves te había hechizado o algo así, pero después te ví más feliz de lo que recuerdo haberte visto nunca...a pesar de ser una Griffindor y tener esas amistades tan fastidiosas creo que no podrías encontrar una chica más confiable o más inteligente...

-O más bonita...- dijo Draco sonriendo.

Snape dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro, que era el máximo de felicidad que su maltratado corazón podía expresar.

-Eso no lo voy a discutir, sólo ten cuidado... se pueden hacer muchas cosas por amor – concluyó el profesor con una bocanada de humo saliendo de su boca.

Draco asintió mientras sus dedos pasaban sobre el anillo que descansaba en su mano derecha, la aprobación del profesor Snape a su relación con Hermione le daba mucha tranquilidad, además era la primera vez que Snape dejaba ver algo de su pasado, Draco sabía que había estado enamorado por muchos años y que por ese amor había sido un agente doble ayudando a Dumbledore con información de Voldemort, cosa que obviamente su padre no sabía ya que de otro modo no le hubiera confiado a su hijo como ahijado.

-Debes hacer pronto tu presentación oficial, ya pensaste en la fecha?- dijo Snape cambiando el tema.

-Estaba pensando hacerlo para finales de marzo, en inicios de primavera, tal ves Hermione quiera ayudarme con la organización y los arreglos que hay que hacer en la mansión- dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño, los bailes oficiales nunca habían sido de su agrado y ahora que su madre ya no estaba para organizarlo se sentía algo perdido en eso.

-No dudo que quiera ayudarte, pero te sugiero que comiencen los arreglos lo más pronto posible- dijo Snape levantándose de su escritorio - al parecer esos son todos los pendientes, disfruta lo que te queda de vacaciones y... Feliz cumpleaños...- dijo dando un fuerte abrazo a su ahijado.

Draco salió de la oficina de su padrino y se dirigió a su habitación, todavía tenía un partido de quidditch pendiente, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba como un chico normal antes de sumergirse en el mundo de los negocios de la familia.

Hermione salía de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall con gesto de preocupación, el consejo y ayuda de su mentora la había tranquilizado un poco sin embargo pensar que tenía que guardar un secreto sin compartirlo con Draco la ponía algo nerviosa, pero era lo mejor para él...por lo menos por ahora.

Caminaba sumida en esos pensamientos cuando al pasar por el ventanal escuchó los gritos de sus amigos en el campo de quidditch, desde la ventana vió varias escobas volando con sus alocados ocupantes de un lado a otro de los aros del campo mientras Harry y Draco volaban haciendo cabriolas tratando de tener la snitch primero.

-_Al diablo, ya me preocuparé después_...- pensó, se ajustó la capa y salió corriendo hacia el campo de juego a disfrutar sus últimos dias de vacaciones.

...........

**N/A: **Holaaa chicas.... que tal las vacaciones, como pueden ver yo tambièn tomè las mias pero ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capìtulo que espero les guste, como veràn la historia ya va tomando direcciòn, diganme que les parece, besitos a todas.

Aquì les dejo la contestaciòn a los rw:

**Lira Garbo: **Como ya te contestè en el rw del el pianista, cuando vì que te gusta mi historia...diosssss, es Lira!!!, espero que este capìtulo nuevo tambièn te guste.

**Baby-kotori-sama: **Mi pareja favorita tambièn son estos dos como puedes darte cuenta, me encanta que te guste y en cuanto al cake.....creo que me sobrepasè en estas vacaciones con tu recomendaciòn....besos.

**Asil Black**: Mi niña...no me llores, no me puedo negar a lo me pide una lectora tan fiel como tù, estate pendiente porque vas a tener varias intervenciones por aquì...oye! que te parece si me dejas algunas ideas de lo que te gustarìa hacer con estos chicos?. besos

**Annie Ryddle**: Noooo. como te pudiste dar cuenta afortunàdamente no era Pansy, te asustè? imagìnate lo que sintiò mi Draco cuando escuchò el grito!! jejeje, pero no sufrio mucho. te mando saludos desde el lado opuesto del paìs, cancùn Q. Roo.

**Delia**: Muchas gracias me alegra que te estè gustando, espero saber si este nuevo capìtulo tambièn te gusto, cuidate mucho.

besos a todas.

Icy

****


	7. LA CABAÑA

**DISCLAIMER:** Si estos personajes fueran mios no tendría que trabajar para seguir viviendo, pero como no lo son sólo me queda tomarlos prestados para satisfacer a mis lectores y seguir trabajando como burro. J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todo esto, ni hablar.

**CAPITULO 7. **

**LA CABAÑA**

Draco entró en la sala común de Slyterin después de su acostumbrada ronda nocturna y de dejar a Hermione en la entrada de la torre de Griffindor, iba a pasar de largo hacia su dormitorio cuando un hilo de humo blanco que salía del respaldo de uno de los sillones le llamó la atención.

-Mejor apaga ese cigarro Zabini, si te quedas dormido no va a ser nada agradable para nadie aquí despertar con la sala común incendiándose – dijo acercándose a ver al chico moreno que estaba recostado en uno de los sillones.

-Vaya jefe, en otros tiempo estarías aquí sentado compartiendo el cigarro conmigo, debe ser realmente buena... - dijo Blaise mientras se enderezaba tomando asiento frente al rubio.

-No comiences con lo mismo Zabini, es que no sabes hablar de otra cosa?.

-Sólo pensaba como han cambiado las cosas por aquí...te extrañamos, sabes?, sobre todo Pansy que se la pasa llorando como si alguien se le hubiera muerto cada vez que te ve paseándote por la escuela con Granger – dijo el moreno aspirando profundamente el humo de su cigarro.

-Porque no se buscan alguien más a quien molestar?, es momento que cada quien tome su camino y yo ya tomé el mío – contestó Draco caminando hacia su habitación.

-Ya lo veo – dijo Zabini poniéndose de pié – tu camino después de siete años resultó ser traidor a la casa de Slytherin y al apellido Malfoy...

No terminó la frase cuando Draco regresó de dos zancadas hacia donde él estaba parado y con una mirada gélida lo hizo callar.

-No soy ningún traidor, los ideales de esta casa son la astucia, la tenacidad y la inteligencia y puedo asegurarte que tengo más de eso que todos ustedes juntos – dijo arrastrando cada palabra como restregándola en la cara de Zabini – en cuanto al apellido Malfoy no tengo nada que traicionar, estoy orgulloso de todo lo que mis antepasados han contribuido al mundo de la magia, cada quien a su manera ha dejado la grandeza de la familia grabada en la historia, cada uno a su manera...y yo ya encontré la manera en la que quiero que mi nombre sea recordado, cosa que dudo mucho que ustedes puedan hacer si siguen esperando tener siempre alguien que les diga que hacer – concluyó arrebatando el cigarrillo de la mano del moreno y arrojándolo a la chimenea.

-Eso incluye unirte a una sangre sucia? – soltó Zabini recalcando las dos últimas palabras lo más que pudo.

Un puño se estrello contra su rostro sentándolo de golpe nuevamente en el sillón.

-Por tu propio bien más te vale no volver a llamarla así...y por todo lo que un vez nos unió, espero que encuentres a alguien que sea por lo menos la cuarta parte de todo lo que Hermione Granger es, aunque lo dudo mucho... – dijo calmadamente mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Blaise se quedó petrificado en el sillón con la nariz sangrando y farfullando frases incoherentes contra el rubio.

......

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se dispuso a pasar a la biblioteca antes del desayuno, el ayudarle a Draco a tener los deberes listos para poder salir a sus juntas se le había vuelto una tarea que realizaba con gusto todas las mañanas.

Iba bajando por las escaleras cuando en un inesperado giro la dejaron en el piso incorrecto.

-Grandioso! Ahora tengo que bajar dos pisos más – dijo fastidiada mientras las escaleras hacían lo que querían con ella.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo todavía desierto de estudiantes cuando una fría mano la azotó de espaldas contra la pared.

-Pero que tenemos aquí! La sangre sucia sabelotodo recorriendo la escuela...- escuchó la fría voz de Blaise Zabini mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

-...sabes? hay algunas cosas que he querido preguntarte por algún tiempo – dijo el moreno acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

Draco salió de la sala común apresuradamente, se le había hecho tarde y seguramente Hermione estaría echando fuego por la boca si no llegaba pronto a la biblioteca, en el camino se encontró con Harry y Ron que lo miraron extrañados.

-No estaba contigo Hermione? – preguntó Ron adelantándose a su encuentro.

-Quedamos de vernos en la biblioteca pero algún idiota atascó la puerta de los baños y no podíamos salir – contestó el rubio mientras Harry y Ron intercambiaban miradas preocupadas – que sucede?

-Nosotros venimos de la biblioteca, necesitamos que Hermione nos ayude con algunos apuntes pero no estaba ahí y salió antes que nosotros, pensamos que estaba contigo – contestó Harry.

El rubio abrió la boca para hacerles más preguntas cuando los tres escucharon un grito por el pasillo.

-SUELTAME!!

-Hermione! – gritó Draco reconociendo la voz de la chica.

-Por las escaleras! – dijo Harry, los tres chicos corrieron por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que seguían haciendo de las suyas de un lado a otro.

-Se escuchó en el tercer piso – dijo Harry – cada quien vaya por una, alguna nos debe dejar en el piso correcto.

Cada uno tomó por una escalera diferente, esa mañana si que estaban vueltas locas.

El primero que alcanzó el pasillo del tercer piso fue Draco que sentía que el corazón quería salírsele por la boca, Hermione estaba en peligro y él no estaba ahí para protegerla como se suponía.

El chico moreno tenía a Hermione replegada contra la pared mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de la chica.

-SUELTAME! – gritó la chica mientras Blaise la tomaba con más fuerza.

-Me pregunto que es lo que tienes para que un mago de sangre pura pueda perder la cabeza por ti... – dijo siseando mientras aspiraba el perfume de la castaña.

-...creo que es un excelente momento para averiguarlo – dijo mientras trataba de subir su mano por debajo de la falda de la asustada chica.

En ese momento Hermione sintió que la una rabia incontrolable iba llenando su cuerpo y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo aventó hacia atrás.

Draco vió en el pasillo a Zabini aprisionando a su novia contra la pared, toda una letanía de hechizos oscuros cruzaron por su mente mientras tomaba su varita cuando vió cómo Hermione empujaba a Blaise hacia atrás mientras un gesto de rabia y enojo que él había tenido el gusto de conocer alguna vez se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Lo que tenga o no tenga no es algo que alguien como tú pueda entender...o merezca saber– gritaba Hermione mientras Harry y Ron llegaban corriendo hasta donde estaba Draco de pie, el rubio los detuvo y con un gesto les señaló hacia donde se encontraba la pareja peleando aún ajenos a su presencia.

-Además Zabini...- decía Hermione acercándose al sorprendido chico - ...deberías saber que tratar de tocar a una chica cuando esta no quiere es algo muy malo – Blaise sintió como la enojada chica lo tomaba por los hombros y hundía su rodilla hasta lo más profundo de su entrepierna y se desplomó crispado de dolor.

-Ouch! – dijo Ron con un gesto de dolor compartido en su rostro.

Se acercaron a Hermione que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Draco recibió en sus brazos a Hermione que corrió a abrazarlo mientras Harry y Ron se adelantaron rodeando a Blaise.

-Estas bien? – susurró Draco a su novia.

-Si – dijo separándose del rubio – llevan mucho aquí?.

-Lo suficiente para ver la paliza – contestó Harry sonriente.

-Pensé que el hurón lo iba a descuartizar –dijo Ron mirando al adolorido Zabini todavía en el suelo retorciéndose sin poder hablar.

-Lo iba a hacer – dijo el rubio – pero ví la misma expresión en la cara de esta mujer del día que me dio la paliza a mí en tercer año y sentí compasión por el pobre Zabini.

Los tres rieron de buena gana dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, una buena pelea se merecía un buen desayuno, las tareas podrían esperar a la tarde.

-Un momento...-dijo Draco y regresando hasta donde estaba tirado Zabini, puso una rodilla en el piso junto al moreno y le susurró – sabes que eres hombre muerto si te le vuelves a acercar, verdad? – a lo que el adolorido chico sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-...listo, Vámonos – dijo alcanzando a los demás y dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor llevando orgullosamente a su novia del brazo.

-Te dije que me sabía cuidar – dijo Hermione mientras desayunaban.

-Lo estoy discutiendo? – contestó el rubio mientras le ganaba la última rebanada de pastel de calabaza a Ron.

-No, pero tienes esa cara de inocencia que pones cada vez que vas a comenzar a hacerlo – dijo Hermione devolviéndole la rebanada al enojado pelirrojo.

-Lo notaste, eh?, mi madre tardó 11 años en darse cuenta – dijo Draco quitándole nuevamente la rebanada a Ron.

-Podríamos retirarle la invitación a comer a este tragón? – interrumpió Ron tomando el pastel y cambiando de lugar con Harry que estaba muerto de risa.

......

Había comenzado el deshielo y con este los entrenamientos de quidditch, en las gradas de Griffindor estaba sentada Hermione hojeando distraídamente un grueso libro de transmutaciones mientras como era costumbre de un lado de la canche entrenaba el equipo escarlata de Griffindor bajo los gritos desaforados de Harry mientras en el lado contrario el equipo verde y plata de Slytherin seguía las instrucciones de Draco en el entrenamiento.

Hermione miraba alternadamente hacia uno y otro lado cuando una figura escarlata descendió de su escoba y tomó asiento junto a ella.

-No es mi dia – dijo la delgada pelirroja – Harry no para de gritarme.

-Tal vez si tú le dirigieras la palabra él no trataría de llamar tu atención a toda costa – dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado su lectura.

-No necesita que yo le hable teniendo toda una legión de admiradoras detrás de él – replicó Ginny.

-Harry es un chico muy popular y eso siempre lo has sabido – dijo Hermione ante el gesto de enojo de la pequeña – tal vez no sea la indicada para hablarte de esto, pero...es por las cartas misteriosas, verdad?.

Ginny asintió – tiene algún tiempo recibiendo correspondencia de una chica que no estudia aquí, cada vez que recibe una lechuza de ella la lee con una sonrisota y le contesta inmediatamente – dijo cabizbaja.

-Le has preguntado quien es? – preguntó Hermione tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-La última vez que recibió una carta estuvo a punto de decirme quien era, pero yo no quería que viera mi cara de enojo y me fui...- contestó Ginny sonrojándose como buena Weasley.

-Te voy a contar algo pero lo negaré hasta la muerte si le dices a Harry que yo te lo dije – dijo Hermione poniendo cara de misterio.

-Sueltalo! – contestó Ginny con cara de complicidad.

-Desde que Sirius murió Harry ha hecho varias incursiones a la biblioteca de Grimauld place, en una de ellas encontró libros sobre el árbol genealógico de los Black, algo parecido al que estaba bordado en el tapíz, pero más completo, lo estuvo revizando y se dio cuenta que Remulus el hermano de Sirius había mandado a su familia a Alemania poco antes que Voldemort lo asesinara, estuvo buscando cómo localizarlos ayudado por Dumbledore – dijo Hermione mirando hacia Harry asegurándose que no las sorprendiera – encontraron a su esposa y a su hija, Harry se puso en contacto con ellas y al parecer a ellas les dio mucho gusto que se animara a buscarlas, ya que básicamente son algo así como familiares políticos, su "prima" se llama Asil y es la chica que le escribe, así que la emoción que ves en Harry es porque la considera casi su único pariente, así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte – concluyó Hermione sonriendo.

-Soy una idiota! – aseguró Ginny todavía sonrojada.

-Ahora – dijo Hermione – trata de comportarte normalmente con Harry y verás que él pronto te va a contar todo esto...y más te vale que hagas cara de sorpresa cuando él te lo diga!.

-Gracias Herms, eres un sol – dijo la pelirroja abrazando a Hermione, cuando los demás miembros del equipo escarlata se acercaron a las gradas en sus escobas dando fin al entrenamiento.

-Vamos a comer, vienen? – preguntó Harry.

-Si! – dijo Ginny montando en su escoba y mostrando al sorprendido chico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Los alcanzo – contestó Hermione viendo que el equipo de Slytherin estaba terminando su entrenamiento.

Los Griffindor enfilaron en sus escobas hacia el castillo cuando Draco se acercó en su escoba hasta donde Hermione estaba.

-Cansado? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a la orilla de las gradas al ver que el chico no se apeaba de la escoba.

-Molido, uno de tus famosos masajes de espalda sería gratamente recibido...- dijo Draco con cara de cachorrito.

-Tendrá que esperar por la tarde porque después de comer tengo una cita con la profesora McGonagall – contestó Hermione sin sucumbir ante esa cara de súplica.

-Otra vez? Te está acaparando mucho últimamente, no?.

-Me está ayudando con un proyecto – mintió Hermione – pero ya tengo hambre, te veo en el salón? – dijo cambiando el tema.

-Ven, te llevo – dijo acercando la escoba a la orilla y tomando a la chica por la cintura la sentó frente a él.

Hermione se aferró a su cintura nerviosamente.

-La valiente Hermione Granger tiene miedo de volar en escoba? – preguntó burlonamente el rubio.

-No es miedo, digamos que las escobas y yo no somos una buena combinación, soy una ávida peatona.

Draco sonrió y elevó la escoba haciendo que Hermione lo abrazara con más fuerza y hundiera la cabeza en su pecho.

-Volar es como estar contigo, te da la libertad de sentir que eres la única persona en el mundo... – dijo Draco tomando la escoba con una mano y con la otra llevaba a Hermione por la cintura -...puedes sentir el aire en tu rostro acompasado con tu respiración, la velocidad hace que tu corazón comience a latir más rápido y sabes que puedes soltarte y dejarte llevar por la emoción de la caída pero siempre tienes la seguridad de sostenerte de alguien confiable que no va a dañarte...- Hermione sintió el corazón de Draco palpitar más rápidamente junto a su oído, nunca lo había escuchado describir lo que sentía con tanta claridad.

-Seguimos hablando de volar en la escoba, verdad? – dijo Hermione al percatarse también que la respiración del chico estaba haciéndose más pesada.

-mhh....si – dijo apoderándose de sus labios, el beso normalmente suave de Draco comenzó a tornarse más demandante, la escoba había quedado suspendida varios metros por encima del campo de quidditch mientras sus ocupantes estaban concentrados en disfrutar de los labios del otro, las manos del chico soltaron la escoba y acariciaron los rizos que caían desordenados por los hombros de la castaña, esta vez fueron las manos de Hermione las que exploraron debajo de la capa del uniforme de quidditch de Draco, su tacto se encontró con la camisa de seda blanca que alguna vez le ayudó a quitarse, desabrochó el primer botón que cayó en sus manos y sus dedos rozaron la piel de su pecho haciendo que de la garganta de Draco saliera un suave gemido de satisfacción, recorrió el camino hasta su cuello y la línea de su clavícula hasta su hombro mientras sus labios seguían juntos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y se hacían cada vez más agitadas...hasta que por fín tuvieron que separarse antes de que sus pulmones explotaran.

Draco la miraba con un los ojos oscurecidos de emoción, sus caras estaban muy juntas y permanecieron admirándose por algunos minutos hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

-Te amo – dijo susurrando mientras los ojos de Hermione lo envolvían con es mirada que lo derretía.

-Yo también te amo – contestó Hermione – acabas de quitarme el miedo a volar.

-Para eso estoy- contestó Draco dirigiendo la escoba hacia la puerta trasera del colegio.

-Te veo en la tarde? –dijo el rubio llevando la escoba sobre su hombro.

-No vas a comer?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, creo que mejor voy a darme una ducha, FRIA.

-Es una buena idea, te veo en la tarde- contestó la castaña sonriendo ampliamente, ella también necesitaba una urgentemente, así que se separaron en el pasillo y cada uno se dirigió a su sala común.

Hermione entró en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall con gesto serio, la profesora la esperaba ya junto al escritorio, estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Draco y si esta era una manera decididamente lo iba a hacer.

-Está segura señorita Granger? – preguntó la profesora, la castaña además de la mejor alumna de la casa que ella dirigía era una de las personas que más estimaba y su protegida – si surge algún inconveniente regrese inmediatamente.

Hermione asintió y aseguró la capa que Draco le había regalado alrededor de su cuello, puso en el bolsillo su varita y acomodándose dentro de la chimenea del despacho de la subdirectora tomó un puño de polvos flu.

-Casa St. James! – dijo desapareciendo entre llamas verdes, del otro lado una chimenea muy limpia la esperaba, llegó trastabillando a una sala muy iluminada de lo que parecía una cabaña rústica en algún lugar donde hacía mucho frio.

-Señorita, que bueno que llegó, mi amo se alegrará mucho – dijo una elfina doméstica que se acercó muy solícita a saludarla y ofrecerle una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Como sigue? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo ante las atenciones de la elfina.

-Hay señorita! Las quemaduras y fracturas sanan muy lentamente pero parece más tranquilo – contestó la elfina apretándose las manos.

-Puedo verlo? – dijo Hermione tomando aire, no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor pero tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

La elfina asintió y la condujo hacia una de las habitaciones de la cabaña, era una habitación muy iluminada con una cama en el centro cubierta por gruesos edredones sobre los que descansaba un cuerpo muy maltratado.

Hermione se acercó silenciosamente hasta el borde de la cama, vió como lo que quedaba de una melena rubia estaba cuidadosamente acomodado sobre los almohadones alrededor de la cabeza del enfermo, la piel mostraba grandes quemaduras en todo el cuerpo y tenía férulas en ambas piernas y en el brazo izquierdo, la vista impactó a la chica al pensar en la magnitud del ataque que ese cuerpo había soportado, dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormido, el herido abrió los ojos y una mirada gris que le fue muy familiar se posó en ella.

Tras mirarla por largo rato una solitaria lágrima resbaló por una de sus mejillas y Hermione solícitamente la limpió con su pañuelo.

-Vuelvo en unos dias, traigo medicinas y comida, trate de descansar, hay muchas cosas que aclarar – dijo Hermione, a lo que el enfermo asintió con los ojos.

-Adiós Lucius – dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta dejando al enfermo perdido en sus ensoñaciones.

.........

N/A: Cuando revicé mi correo y ví todos los rw casi me da un infarto! nunca de los nuncas había recibido tantos! así que las dos neuronas que quedan sanas en mi cerebro se pusieron a trabajar a marchas forzadas y a cambio de tanta bondad les entrego el nuevo capítulo de la historia, no sin agradecerles también que se hayan tomado la molestia primero de leerlo y después de darle al botoncito de rw.

Así que con toda la alegría de mi corazón les dejo las contestaciones a los rw.

**Mari Malfoy**: hola! ya te extrañaba por aquí, que bueno que te gustó, como los ves llevandose tan bien, lo que hace el amor...jiji. besos.

**Karon**: Bienvenida! me encanta que le guste mi historia, y sobre la pregunta...bueno creo que yo nací con una imaginación desbordada porque desde que me acuerdo me invento cada cuento...que para que te cuento. Sobre la carta y la profe no te puedo adelantar mucho pero en este capítulo puedes ver por donde va la cosa, ok? espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. besos.

**Ross Malfoy**: Bueno, lo importante es que ya lo viste y que te gusto. no? espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado que me salió todo de corridito y terminé con los deditos hinchados de tanto escribir.

**Asil**: Preciosa!! inmediatamente entré en tu galería y quedé impactada, te dejé un mensaje ahí así que míralo y más te vale responderme pronto o estarás destinada a "una muerte lenta y dolorosa", besos y besos.

**Rose**: La parte de la capa también fué mi favorita, es romántico, no? espero que la escena de la escoba de este capi también te guste, gracias por escribir.

**Aleja M**: Huy! 7 a la 11 potencia es como mucho...gracias, como puedes ver gracias a sus rw pude actualizar rapidísimo, espero que este capítulo te guste, y como puedes ver ya se va viendo por donde va el secreto de Hermione, gracias por acordarte de dejar un rw, cuidate mucho.

**Niña Orduna**: Que bueno que te está gustando el fic, ojalá el nuevo capi te guste también, cuidate mucho ok?, besos.

**Annie Ryddle**: Vaya que el secreto no te lo puedo decir!, pero ya te dejé un pista, no?, a mí también me gusta mucho la pareja de Draco-Hermione, no se que tienen estos dos, gracias por dejarme rw y cuidate mucho.

**Kotori Monou**: Te espanté? con el susto me basta y creo que a Draco también le bastó con el sustito, espero que este último también te guste, así que espero que me digas que te parecio, he!. besos.

**Vicu-Malfoy**: Si, a mi también me encanta esta parejita, y gracias trato de hacerla lo más entendible posible, aquí tienes la nueva entrega, espero que te guste también.

**Lira Garbo**: Hay mi niña, pues que te digo cuando a uno le sale la inspiración hay que aprovechar, aquí está el nuevo que espero que también te guste, aprovecho para decirte que acabo de leer el último capi de "El pianista" y todavía esto como extasiada, gracias por acordarte de una servidora y espero tus actualizaciones pronto. besos.

Les agadezco muchisisisisimo a todas cuidenseme mucho y portense mal pero cuídense bien, ok?

Besos

**Icy**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana.**


	8. POR FIN EN LA MANSION

**DISCLAIMER:** Ahora si! A partir de este capítulo soy dueña y señora de mis propios personajes originales que me sacarán de pobre (léase la pintoresca familia de Draco), pero mientras tanto sobra decir que todo lo restante en el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y sus numerosos socios y solo me los presta en un gesto de altruismo para mis locas historias.

**Capítulo 8.**

**POR FIN LA MANSION**

-Me pueden repetir otra vez porque estamos en la sala común a las tres de la mañana, Y EN SABADO? – preguntó Ron enfundado en su pijama y con la brillante melena roja totalmente revuelta mientras se tumbaba en la alfombra frente a la chimenea rodeado de libros, pergaminos y plumas.

-Estoy terminando mis deberes para poder tomar libre el fin de semana y acompañar a Draco a Londres, y ustedes están aquí porque si no me aprovechan ahora, no habrá quien revise que sus deberes estén bien hechos, verdad Harry? – dijo Hermione levantando la nariz de un grueso libro de transformaciones y tratando de buscar apoyo en el moreno.

-Mjmh...- fue la única respuesta de Harry que se encontraba también sentado sobre la alfombra y recargado en el sofá, pero a medio camino del mundo de los sueños y con la cabeza balanceándose peligrosamente de un lado a otro.

-Harry! – gritó Hermione mientras lanzaba a ambos chicos dos bolas de pergamino arrugado - si no entregan su tarea a tiempo los van a castigar a los dos y no voy a mover un dedo para ayudarlos.

-Y la siguiente semana comienzan los juegos de quidditch! – Dijo una voz desde la entrada de la casa de Griffindor – Harry se talló los ojos y se acomodó los anteojos.

-Se roba a Hermione, se come nuestra comida, sabe nuestras contraseñas, que es lo siguiente? Va a ser prefecto de Griffindor?!! – dijo Ron desperezándose al ver entrar a Draco por el cuadro de la señora gorda por primera vez sin pelear con ella.

-Sólo le dí la contraseña de esta semana para que no organizara una guerra mundial contra la señora gorda "otra vez" – dijo Hermione enfatizando la última parte.

A lo que el rubio contestó sólo encogiendo los hombros y acomodando sus propios pergaminos junto a los de la chica. El amanecer los sorprendió enrollando los últimos pergaminos con los deberes de los cuatro terminados.

-Auuummh! – Bostezó Ron estirándose lo más que pudo – ahora a recuperar mi sueño de belleza – dijo levantándose de la alfombra.

-A que hora toman el tren? – preguntó Harry mientras levantaba los libros regados por el suelo.

-En dos horas, tiempo justo para arreglarme, te veo en unos minutos – dijo al rubio parándose de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y se dirigió a su habitación mientras los tres chicos la veían partir.

-Como lograste que vaya contigo? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

Draco abrió la boca para alabar su don de convencimiento cuando Ron le robó las palabras.

-Estuvo siguiéndola toda la semana con cara de perrito perdido por toda la escuela – dijo el pelirrojo mientras entraba en su habitación.

-Bueno, técnicamente...si, algo así...- afirmó el rubio sonriente.

-Excelente técnica! – dijo Harry – va a estar bien, verdad? – preguntó mientras Draco le ayudaba a apilar los útiles en el escritorio del rincón.

-Mi familia sabe que cualquier acto contra Hermione recaería en la mesada que reciben de los negocios de la familia – dijo el chico rubio sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Una infalible táctica de persuasión – concluyó Harry dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El esplendoroso verdor de la campiña inglesa pasaba rápidamente por la ventana de la cabina del expresso de Hogwarts, los brazos de Draco rodeaban a Hermione apretándola contra su pecho mientras descansaban en el sillón y admiraban el paisaje.

Hermione sentía a sus espaldas la acompasada respiración del rubio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en las manos de Draco, había sido una noche muy cansada, pero el largo viaje hasta Londres les había dado buen tiempo de descanso.

-Quieres repasar nuevamente la agenda? – dijo Draco al ver que Hermione volvía a morder insistentemente su labio inferior, señal inconfundible de que se estaba muriendo de nervios, sabía que ocupar su mente podría tranquilizarla.

-Vamos a la Mansión a conocer a tu familia, tú tienes tu bendita junta, cena en la noche y mañana ver los detalles de la fiesta de presentación – dijo la chica soltando un suspiro al terminar.

-Y exactamente que parte es la que te tiene así?

-Como? Estoy tranquila! Mira...tranquila – dijo mostrando una mano temblorosa y completamente bañada en sudor.

Draco sonrió tomando la sudada mano entre las suyas.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, después de todo lidiaste con el peor de los Malfoy por siete años, no?.

-Eso es un gran consuelo...pero realmente conocer a tu familia no me preocupa – contestó Hermione muy segura – conocer el lugar donde te criaron es lo que me causa conflicto, es intimidante conocer el lugar que formó al heredero malvado.

-Hey! No es tan malo, no creas todo lo que se cuenta de la Mansión Malfoy, además lo más intimidante de esa casa era mi padre y por ahora es el último lugar a donde regresaría.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un boquete en el estómago al escuchar a Draco hablar de su padre, pero aún no podía decirle que sabía donde se encontraba Lucius, por lo menos no hasta que sus lesiones sanaran y pudiera dar su versión sobre la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy.

-No has sabido nada de él? – preguntó tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible.

-No, parece que se lo tragó la tierra... – una sombra de tristeza cruzó por el rostro del chico rubio al pensar en el paradero de su padre - ...pero yo me encargo de que aparezca y pague lo que hizo.

Hermione abrió la boca para tratar de saber más de los planes de Draco pero un silbato anunciando su llegada a la estación de King Cross le interrumpió.

Abandonaron la caseta y descendieron al andén 9 ¾, en el que se encontraba ya un caballero alto totalmente vestido de negro quien al verlos se les aproximó inmediatamente, su oscuro cabello escrupulosamente peinado y un pequeño bigote le daban un toque de elegancia aunado a la extremada rigidez de su postura.

-Hermione, quiero que conozcas a William Strickland, mayordomo, chofer, y el mejor instructor de vuelo en escoba de este mundo – dijo Draco mientras el mayordomo tomaba la mano de Hermione con una mirada de simpatía que contrastaba con su estricta apariencia.

-Señorita Granger, el señorito Draco ha hablado maravillas de usted.

-Estoy segura que el "señorito" Draco ha exagerado un poco – contestó Hermione luchando por controlar el ataque de risa inminente.

-Te esperamos en el carruaje – dijo Draco mientras arrastraba por la cintura a Hermione y William se dirigía hacia el vagón de equipaje por las maletas.

-Señorito?

-Silencio Granger, a partir de este momento vas a entrar a un mundo de tradiciones y reglas ancestrales bastante absurdas – dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Es como entrar en la dimensión desconocida...

-La que?...

-En serio, un curso de cultura pop muggle hubiera sido una buena elección... – decía Hermione cuando el carruaje que tenían enfrente le quitó el aliento.

Era un enorme carruaje negro, del tipo que había visto únicamente en las viejas películas de las monarquías antiguas, diseños intrincados en hierro plateado sobre madera negra le daban un toque lúgubre e imponente, sobre la pequeña puerta lateral el diseño del escudo de armas de la familia resaltaba brillante y majestuoso. No había ni caballos ni nada que pareciera estar jalándolo, así que Hermione prefirió no preguntar, Draco abrió la portezuela y le tomó la mano para ayudarla a subir así que se concentro en el interior, dos sillones con forros de piel color gris estaban dispuestos uno frente al otro, las paredes y el techo estaban forrados de satín negro con pequeños grabados de dragones antiguos en ellos, las ventanas tenía finas cortinas de gasa blanca que inundaba de luz el interior.

-Hablas en serio cuando dices que es otro mundo, verdad? – dijo Hermione acomodándose en su asiento.

-Y es sólo el comienzo – contestó Draco, hacía este viaje cada semana, pero tener ahora a Hermione junto a él hacía más evidente la diferencia entre el mundo del colegio y la vida fuera de él, sobre todo estando tan cerca de las cosas que para él eran una costumbre y para ella una novedad extraña, adoraba la manera en que sus ojos brillaban ante la curiosidad que le producían los nuevos descubrimientos, si bien era una experta en todo lo referente a la historia de Hogwarts y el mundo de la magia en general, la historia de la familia Malfoy y sus tradiciones estaba muy lejos de poder aprenderse en los libros y Hermione pronto se daría cuenta de esto.

-Todo listo, vamos en camino – se escuchó la voz de William quien después de acomodar las maletas en la parte trasera subió al asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el carruaje.

-No es demasiado llamativo? – preguntó Hermione mirando por la ventanilla.

-Es invisible a ojos muggles.

-Porque no usar la red Flu? – preguntó Hermione observando cada detalle del interior del carruaje.

-No me gusta llenarme de hollín.

-Se puede viajar con equipaje con la red Flu? Nunca lo he hecho...porque debería hacerse...las vías de comunicación pueden congestionarse y lo muggles...

-HERMIONE! – el grito de Draco hizo que la chica parara el tropel de preguntas que estaba soltando contra el rubio – Por favor tranquilízate o vas a colapsarte.

Draco enroscó sus brazos alrededor de la nerviosa chica tratando de fundir ese tembloroso cuerpecito con el suyo.

-Yo estoy aquí, siempre junto a ti, no tienes de que preocuparte...

Repentinamente los labios del rubio fueron sellados por la boca desesperada de Hermione, no era común que la castaña se comportara de esa manera ya que normalmente era él quien propiciaba los acercamientos, la mano de la chica se aferró a su nuca acercándolo hacia ella aún más, Draco pasó de la asombro inicial a la entrega total hacia la chica que demandaba toda su atención en ese momento.

Esta ocasión era Hermione quien mandaba, lentamente se recostó sobre su espalda arrastrando al rubio sobre ella, sus labios se separaron sólo para aspirar profundamente el perfume del otro y se volvieron a sellar mientras la respiración de ambos se hacía más agitada.

Mientras seguía tomándolo por la nuca Hermione recorría la espalda del chico por debajo de su capa, una oleada de escalofrío recorrió al rubio al roce de la temblorosa mano de la castaña que repentinamente encontró el contacto con la blanca piel del chico debajo del fino suéter que vestía, Draco trató de controlar infructuosamente un largo gemido de placer ante el contacto de los dedos de Hermione.

Abandonando la boca de Draco, Hermione marcó un camino de pequeños besos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio del que se apoderó dando pequeñas mordidas en la sensible piel del chico, el gemido se repitió pero esta vez fue mas profundo.

-Hermione... – susurró entrecortadamente en el oído de la chica - ...no es que me queje...pero...si sigues haciendo eso no voy a poder controlarme.

-Lo siento...- dijo Hermione tímidamente aún con la cara sonrojada y la respiración entrecortada.

-No lo sientas...sólo que no quiero que la primera vez que esté contigo sea en un carruaje en movimiento...aunque tal vez despues... – dijo mientras apoyado en sus codos y aún sobre Hermione mantenía su cara a pocos centímetros del rostro radiante de la chica.

Depositó un beso tierno en los labios de Hermione y se incorporó ayudándola a hacer lo mismo, pasó las manos por su desordenada cabellera tratando de recobrar su porte habitual mientras Hermione arreglaba su ropa, la Griffindor lucía mucho más calmada y segura de si misma, ahora si estaba lista para encarar cualquier situación que se le presentara.

El carruaje hizo un alto y Hermione corrió una de las cortinas para poder ver hacia donde se dirigían, estaban frente a una enorme propiedad rodeada de una reja de hierro forjado, en la entrada una versión aumentada del escudo de armas del carruaje se dividía a la mitad para darles paso hacia el interior.

La castaña estaba sorprendida de las dimensiones de la Mansión Malfoy, a partir de la entrada se abría un extenso jardín en donde cientos de arbustos floridos matizaban el brillante césped mientras diferentes tipos de fuentes proveían una atmósfera de tranquilidad y frescura al paisaje.

Unos momentos después pudo ver la imponente mansión, contrario a lo que se decía de ella era un lugar muy luminoso, Hermione pensaba encontrar una versión magnificada de la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade pero se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver una sólida construcción de granito blanco con grandes ventanales en varios niveles y regias columnas que flanqueaban la entrada principal.

El carruaje dio la vuelta a una pequeña glorieta y se detuvo frente a la ostentosa puerta de entrada, Draco y Hermione bajaron del carruaje ayudados por William quien se adelantó a abrir la puerta para que pudieran entrar. Draco tomó en su mano la pequeña mano de Hermione tratando de infundirle confianza mientras cruzaban juntos las dos hojas de metal dorado que constituían la puerta.

En el interior se abría un hermoso salón revestido en brillante mármol blanco en cuyas paredes se veían antiguas obras de arte, hermosas pinturas y escultura daban la bienvenida a los visitantes.

Dos elfos domésticos se acercaron solícitos a tomar las capas de ambos chicos, mientras dos sirvientes dirigidos por William se hacían cargo de las maletas.

-Ya están todos aquí? – preguntó Draco a uno de los elfos.

-Si amo, los esperan en la biblioteca – contestó haciendo repetidas reverencias al rubio.

-Han tenido noticias de Twiggy? – preguntó Draco a William sin notar el pequeño sobresalto que esto causaba a Hermione.

-No señorito, desde la desaparición de los amos Twiggy no ha aparecido en la mansión – contestó William tomando una postura aún más erguida aunque esto parecería imposible, Hermione tuvo la sensación que por un segundo el mayordomo le había dirigido una mirada de complicidad pero sacudió la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible, o si?.

-Si hay noticias avísenme de inmediato, lleva las maletas a las habitaciones y manda algunos refrigerios a la biblioteca y a la sala de juntas – Hermione observaba la transformación de Draco del chico despreocupado del colegio al responsable heredero de la Mansión, y le gustó.

-Inmediatamente señor – respondió William con una reverencia y se retiró silenciosamente.

-Vamos – murmuró Draco tomando nuevamente a Hermione de la mano conduciéndola por el pasillo, pudo ver una serie de salones y habitaciones situadas a todo lo largo, el final del pasillo era dominado por unas anchas escaleras blancas que dirigían hacia el nivel superior.

Detrás de las escaleras el rubio descorrió unas pesadas puertas talladas de nogal negro para dar paso a una amplia habitación circular cuyas paredes estaban llenas de libros desde el piso al techo cubriendo dos niveles que estaban rodeados por unas pequeñas escaleras de madera, del alto techo pendía un antiquísimo candelabro que reflejaba pequeños destellos de arcoiris sobre los estantes al pasar los rayos del sol por él.

Cuando Draco y Hermione entraron en el salón se hizo un silencio sepulcral, alrededor de la chimenea estaban distribuidos confortables sillones de gamuza marrón en los que estaban acomodados los desafiantes miembros de la Familia Malfoy.

-Me alegra ver a la familia reunida – Dijo Draco acercándose mientras siete caballeros se ponían de pié y cuatro damas los miraban con curiosidad.

-Llegas justo a tiempo para la reunión – Dijo el que parecía ser el mayor de ellos, un alto rubio de engominado cabello corto y fría mirada azul.

-Antes que nada quiero que conozcan a Hermione Granger, nos va a acompañar el fin de semana y va a ayudarme con la organización de la presentación – dijo mientras soltaba la mano de la chica y la sujetaba por la cintura junto a él.

-Mi tío Rupert, hermano de mi padre y siguiente en la sucesión de la herencia Malfoy y su hijo Jared – dijo dirigiéndose al caballero que les dio la bienvenida y a un jóven algo mayor que Draco quien les dirigió una mirada altanera – junto a él mi tío Andrew con su esposa Tina y su hijo Oliver, mi tío Nicholas con su esposa Claire y su hijo Antón, y por aquí mi tío Neil, quien es el hermano menor de mi padre con su esposa Melisandra y mi adorable prima Alana – al momento de ser nombrados cada uno hizo una pequeña reverencia a Hermione con gesto adusto, todos menos la última familia que destacaba por ser los únicos que no lucían una cabellera rubia y la contemplaban con una sonrisa en el rostro y el pequeño Antón, un copia en miniatura de Draco de aproximadamente ocho años que le sonreía fascinado.

-Encantada – dijo Hermione sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella.

-Podemos comenzar la reunión?- dijo Rupert impaciente.

-Por favor pasen – dijo Draco asintiendo – no tardo mucho – murmuró a Hermione y dándole un beso en la frente siguió a los demás caballeros hacia una puerta anexa que la castaña supuso era la sala de juntas.

En la biblioteca quedaron únicamente las tres elegantes damas, la sonriente Alana y el pequeño Antón.

-Un té querida? – preguntó Melisandra acercándose a la mesita del centro en la que acababa de aparecer un servicio de té completo – Hermione asintió mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón junto a Alana que le había hecho un lugar.

Observó a Melisandra mientras preparaba el té, era una guapa mujer alta y delgada como las otras dos, pero a diferencia de ellas despedía un aura de calidez de la que carecían las dos rubias y que compartía con la pequeña Alana, ambas tenían largos rizos oscuros peinados en escrupuloso órden sobre sus espaldas.

-Draco nos ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Melisandra sonriente entregándole la pequeña taza – nos dá mucho gusto conocerte por fín.

-Gracias, a mí también me da gusto conocerlos, realmente no sabía mucho sobre la familia de Draco.

-Yo voy a entrar Hogwarts el año que viene! – dijo sonriente Alana – Draco dice que eres la bruja más inteligente del colegio a pesar de estar en Griffindor.

-Bueno, Draco es también bastante brillante – dijo Hermione divertida ante la sinceridad de la pequeña – supongo que quieres entrar en la casa de Slytherin, verdad?

-No creo tener elección, todos los Malfoy llegamos ahí...

-Cuando crezca yo también voy a entrar a Slytherin! – interrumpió el pequeño Antón parándose delante de Hermione – y voy a ser buscador como Draco! Y voy a tener una novia tan bonita como tú.

-Antón! – la voz de una de las damas rubias hizo eco en la biblioteca – esa no es manera de hablar de un caballero – dijo reprendiendo al pequeño rubio.

-Vamos Claire, sólo está diciendo la verdad, no te parece que Hermione es muy bonita? – Dijo Melisandra a la madre del pequeño que se limitó a arquear una ceja con displicencia.

-Yo creo que sí – contestó Alana – puedo tocar tu cabello? – preguntó.

-Claro... – contestó Hermione algo apenada por el halago, la pequeña Alana pasó su mano por la cabellera castaña de Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro - ...pero tu cabello es todavía más bello.

-Yo también tengo bonito cabello – dijo Antón acercando su pequeña cabeza a Hermione para que lo tocara, esta se sentía abrumada ante la adoración que mostraban los chiquillos hacia ella.

-Chicos! No atosiguen a Hermione, tuvo un viaje largo y debe descansar un rato – dijo Melisandra – estas juntas normalmente se llevan un buen rato, porque no vas a instalarte en tu habitación y te alistas para la cena?.

Hermione asintió levantándose y dejando la taza sobre la mesa, el estrés del viaje y la emoción de llegar a la Mansión la habían agotado y un buen baño de burbujas le caería de perlas.

-Nosotros te llevamos! – dijeron los pequeños tomándola cada uno de una mano – podemos?.

-Por mi está bien – dijo Melisandra – Claire?

La rubia se limitó a hacer una seña con la mano sin levantar la vista de su taza de té, haciendo que el pequeño Antón soltara una risilla de complacencia.

El singular trío salió de la biblioteca entre las risas de los chiquillos, quienes arrastraron a Hermione escaleras arriba pasando frente a más de una docena de elegantes puertas de madera hasta que se detuvieron en una, Alana la abrió y jaló a Hermione hacia el interior.

-Draco escogió esta habitación para ti, dijo que te gustaría que esté bien iluminada - dijo señalando los amplios ventanales a ambos costados de la habitación, a la izquierda podían verse los últimos rayos del sol inundando la habitación, hacían que en la enorme cama adoselada resaltaran los colores rojo y dorado del edredón y las cortinas – también escogió los colores de Griffindor para que te sintieras más cómoda – dijo la pequeña señalando la decoración.

-Es muy hermosa – dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama – y ustedes son muy amables.

-Si necesitas algo llámanos – djio Alana dirigiéndose a la salida – o puedes buscar a Draco, su habitación esta cruzando el pasillo – Hermione creyó ver un destello de traviesa malicia en los ojos de la niña.

El pequeño Antón se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente con unos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de Draco – puedo darte un abrazo? – dijo con una seguridad en su voz que parecía que ya sabía la respuesta.

Hermione no contestó, sólo rodeo al pequeño sintiendo como este correspondía al gesto.

-Draco tiene razón, hueles muy bien – dijo el rubio y salió corriendo de la habitación seguido por Alana.

Hermione se tendió sobre la mullida cama con los brazos extendidos, finalmente estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Y se durmió.

**N/A:** En vista que nuevamente el capìtulo anterior rompiò mi propio record de rws les entrego este nuevo capìtulo que es el màs largo que he escrito en esta historia, espero que tambièn les guste, por favor no me maldigan por tardar tanto, pero por el momento y hasta que el mundo se de cuenta de mi genio tengo que seguir trabajando para vivir y eso me lleva algo de tiempo.

Les agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia, asì que en retribuciòn aquì estàn las contestaciones a todos ya cada uno de sus comentario.

Gracias a todas y besos.

**Lakesys:** Me alegra que te guste el tipo de relaciòn que llevan, tratè de hacerla algo màs madura dado que ya son algo mayores, gracias por declararte seguidora fiel y espero leerte seguido por aquì, por cierto, nadie me habìa felicitado por mis disclairmer, gracias mil!! jeje, me esfuerzo.

**Yasel:** No te preocupes por no haber escrito antes, lo importante es que ya lo hiciste y me encantò, gracias por elevarme el ego (ando flotando por el techo), y sobre Lucius no te preocupes poco a poco se va a ir viendo que es lo que pasa, no comas ansias. Besos.

**Black Mermaid:** Gracias por lo de genial, y lo de Zabini, pues la verdad se lo merecìa, no?, gracias por escribir y espero que este tambièn te haya gustado.

**Karon:** Mis dos neuronas te agradecen el cumplido de verdad son dos sòlo que las hago trabajar a marchas forzadas, sobre Lucius...te vas acercàndo ya veràs todo lo que la pobre Hermione ha tenido que hacer. Ojalà te siga gustado, besos.

**Paula Malfoy:** Claro que me emociona recibir nuevas lectoras, primero te agradezco por darte el tiempo de leer mis alucines y oye! por fìn saquè una buena nota en algo! ya era tiempo!, jeje me alegra que te guste la historia me esfuerzo porque sea lo màs original posible asì que dime que te va pareciendo, gracias por escribir y cuìdate.

**Lira Garbo:** Que tal mi niña!, como puedes ver algo tardado pero aquì està la actualizaciòn que espero tambièn te guste...veamos ....un Draco para navidad...creo que vamos a ser muchas las que lo vamos a pedir, van a tener que hacer muchas copias, jeje, gracias por escribir y cuìdate mucho.

**Sayakaf1:** Hola!! estoy escribiendo con la cara toda roja roja de pena, me halaga que te guste tanto mi fic, sobre Lucius creo que vas bastante cerca pero vas a tener que esperar a ver que sucediò con ellos. Sobre traducirlo al Francès CLARO QUE SI!!! voy a ponerme en contacto contigo via mail pero me encantarìa que pudieras traducirlo y sobre todo al francès que es mi idioma favorito. Abrazos y besos.

**Aleja M:** huy! aunque me siento algo culpable porque te hayan regañado, la verdad estoy muy contenta de que te estè gustando tanto, Lucius es un gran enigma en esta historia pero vas a tener que esperar a que Hermione nos cuente lo que sucediò con el y con Narcissa, jejeje sobre el humor...no lo puedo evitar...asì soy yo. :)..cuìdate tù tambièn porque sino còmo vas a seguir leyendo, espero que este nuevo capi tambièn te guste, besos.

**Asil Black:** Preciosa! a tì que te digo, me encantò encontrarte en el msn, despuès de años y años de buscarte por fìn dì contigo, me alegra que todo esto te guste y espero que este capìtulo tambien sea de tu completo agrado (acepto reclamos tambièn) cuìdate mucho y gracias por el dibujo. besos.

**Nora:** Ya me estoy aprendiendo todos tus nicks! me encantò conocerte en el msn, veamos...siendo realistas pues la verdad pienso lo mismo que tù yo creo que por eso nos gusta leer los fanfics porque la realidad va a ser muy diferente, y sobre Zabini...pues la relaciòn de Draco y Hermione aquì ya es màs madura y algo como un enrredo por un chico tonto no podrìa dañarla mucho asì que imagìnate lo que estoy planeando para estos dos...jejeje soy muuuy mala, como puedes darte cuenta aquì hay varios personajes nuevos con muchas historias que espero que tambièn te gusten, espero encontrarte nuevamente en el msn, besos.

**Ross Malfoy:** Hola! que gusto que me dejes un mensaje, me alegra que te estè gustando la historia porque justamente esta es la que quiero subir a tu pàgina, la estoy arreglando para que quede muy bonita y en cuanto la tenga lista te la envìo ok?, mientras tanto cuìdate mucho y dime sinceramente que te pareciò este ùltimo. besos.

**YRE:** Gracias por escribir! que bueno que te guste, espero que este capìtulo nuevo tambièn te agrade, cuìdate mucho.

Mil gracias, besos y abrazos a todas. Cuìdense mucho y pòrtense mal.

**Icy**

**Miembro de Orden Draconiana**

**Icee Queen in Draconis Mortus**


	9. LA CENA

**DISCLAIMER**: Pues ahora si puedo decirles que todo lo que no hayan leído en los libros de Rowling y esté aquí es mio…hay que bien se siente esto, bueno lo demás es de ella, ni hablar.

**Capítulo 9.**

**La Cena.******

Draco entro en la habitación con la varita desenvainada después de tocar insistentemente a la puerta, un dolor en el pecho le punzaba de pensar que algo le hubiera ocurrido a Hermione en su ausencia…y en su casa!.

La vio tendida inmóvil sobre la cama y sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies, se acercó lentamente y lo que vio terminó por desarmarlo, Hermione estaba profundamente dormida sobre la cama, al parecer el ajetreo y las emociones del viaje habían sido demasiadas para la castaña, sus rizos caían en desorden alrededor de su cara mientras una profunda tranquilidad se plasmaba en su rostro.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo mientras guardaba su varita y cuidadosamente se sentó en la cama apoyándose en su codo para deleitarse con la vista que tenía frente a él, el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba acompasadamente con su respiración mientras sus pestañas enmarcaban los ojos que eran la vida del rubio, rozó el rostro tan querido con las yemas de los dedos como temiendo romper una fina copa de cristal, se detuvo en los labios húmedos que entreabiertos parecían esperar ser besados, así que sin poder resistirse se inclinó sobre ella y la besó muy suavemente.

Hermione entre sueños reconoció el tan familiar sabor de los labios de Draco mientras su esencia la inundaba, si abrir los ojos correspondió al beso entrelazando sus dedos con los rubios mechones que rozaban su rostro hasta que algo golpeó su mente.

-La cena!! Me dormí!! – gritó levantándose de golpe, haciendo que Draco resbalara y cayera de espaldas de la cama – Que hora es?? Porque no me despertaste??!!... – de pronto se dio cuenta del gesto de dolor y la posición extraña en la que Draco se encontraba en el suelo.

-Que haces ahí?...te ayudo?... – dijo entre carcajadas tomando la mano del maltrecho rubio.

-Quería ver que la alfombra fuera lo suficientemente cómoda… – dijo mientras se levantaba tratando de hacer que su melena volviera a la perfección inicial.

-Si, muy gracioso… - gruñó al ver que la risa descontrolada de Hermione no paraba –. …y antes de que te vuelva a dar un ataque de angustia…la reunión acaba de terminar así que todavía hay suficiente tiempo para que te prepares para la cena.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y para sorpresa de Draco se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho rodeándolo con sus brazos, él se limitó a hacer lo mismo mientras depositaba un beso en los rizos desordenados de su novia.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Antón entró como tromba en la habitación, había cambiado la elegante túnica con la que Hermione lo conoció por un jersey deportivo y unos pantalones holgados, llevaba consigo una réplica en miniatura de la nimbus 2003 que Draco usaba en el equipo de quidditch y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Draco!! Prometiste volar con nosotros después de la reunión! Hace buen tiempo afuera y William ya preparó el jardín…se van a besar? – dijo atropelladamente mientras los miraba con ojos brillantes.

-Nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta enano?? – dijo Draco sin soltar a Hermione y todavía con la cara hundida en su perfumada melena.

-Mi mamá…pero Alana dice que se ven cosas interesantes si no tocas – contestó el pequeño rubio radiante como si les estuviera develando uno de los misterios del universo.

-Espero que tus padres no te escuchen o Alana y tú estarán en problemas – dijo el rubio quien no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la franqueza del pequeño, tomó en sus manos las manos de la chica y con cara de súplica le preguntó.

-Vamos? – mientras daba pequeños besos en las puntas de los dedos de una divertida Hermione.

La castaña asintió y los tres salieron de la habitación rumbo al jardín, Draco y Hermione caminaban abrazados cuando la chica sintió una pequeña mano tomar confianzudamente la suya, miró al sonriente dueño y simplemente compartió su mirada de complicidad.

Así, escoltada por lo dos rubios fue conducida a una sección del enorme jardín de la mansión donde como Antón había dicho William ya tenía todo preparado, los recibió con una pequeña mesa redonda adornada con un hermoso mantel de lino que tenía bordado el emblema de la familia, sobre ella un fino juego de té acompañado con galletas y una gran variedad de postres, en uno de los asientos estaban recargada dos escobas, una de ellas demasiado familiar…Hermione se preguntó si acaso el malcriado heredero tenía dos iguales o la había traído de contrabando en su maleta.

Alana ya estaba sobrevolando el jardín y al verlos comenzó a gritar y a hacerles señas para que la alcanzaran.

-Vayan, créanme voy a estar mucho mejor aquí abajo – dijo Hermione acercándose a la mesa.

Antón se adelantó solícito a acomodarle la silla.

-Gracias Antón, eres muy amable – dijo sonriente Hermione mientras tomaba asiento.

-Por nada, es lo que debe hacer un caballero – contestó el pequeño con una graciosa reverencia, lo que lo hizo aún más parecido a Draco, montó en su escoba y se elevó alcanzando a Alana en las alturas.

-Antón te admira mucho – dijo mientras Draco miraba fijamente a sus primos en el aire.

-Si, está en una edad muy influenciable, afortunadamente para él tiene a Alana – dijo el rubio viendo cómo los dos chicos volaban de un lado a otro – yo a su edad estaba rodeado de crueldad y envidia.

-Tus tíos parecen agradables…

-Solo mi tío Neil y su esposa Melisandra, los padres de Alana…los demás no son de fiar… - decía Draco cuando los gritos de los chiquillos lo interrumpieron urgiéndolo a que los acompañara.

-Segura vas a estar bien?

-Estas bromeando? Voy a dar cuenta de todos estos postres!! – contestó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sólo procura no sobrepasarte para la cena – dijo Draco montando su escoba.

-Si papá… - dijo la castaña dándole una gran mordida a una empanada de frambuesas.

Draco se elevó sonriendo dejándola a sus anchas con los postres, después de algunos minutos una voz la sorprendió mientras admiraba las piruetas del rubio y de los dos chicos.

-Pensé traerle algo en que entretenerse, el señorito Draco dice que le agrada la lectura – dijo William poniendo algunos libros sobre la mesita, Hermione le sonrió con gratitud mirando ávidamente los libros frente a ella.

-Tal vez le gustaría hojear el ejemplar encuadernado en piel verde y plata – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Hermione tomó el libro y leyó en elegantes letras grabadas en la cubierta "La Dinastía Malfoy".

-Pero … - trató de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el mayordomo.

-No se preocupe, puede leerlo con toda confianza, le aseguro que nadie de la familia lo extrañará en todo el tiempo que le tome leerlo, además créame que la información que verá ahí no la encontrará en ningún otro lugar.

-Gracias por la confianza William – dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.

-A lo largo de todos mis años al servicio de esta casa he aprendido a conocer a la gente y, señorita Granger créame que sé que usted es una persona confiable y leal.

Hermione se sonrojó ante el halago y sonriente tomó el libro que le ofrecía el mayordomo.

-Gracias William, podría decirle a Draco que fui a alistarme para la cena? – dijo poniéndose de pié.

-No se preocupe mi Lady, yo le informo, necesita que le envíe a alguna elfina que le ayude a arreglarse? – contestó William solícito.

-No William gracias puedo hacerlo sola – dijo Hermione retirándose, caminaba por el pasillo divertida ante la idea de ser llamada "mi Lady" y que William pensara que podría necesitar a alguien que la ayudara con su arreglo…aunque…tal vez la cena era más formal de lo que ella pensaba…y si el atuendo que había traído no estaba de acuerdo con la ocasión…comenzó a sentir un malestar en la boca del estómago con la incertidumbre de sus propios pensamientos cuando una voz infantil la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Madre! Porque esa chica tiene puesto mi anillo? – miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios en la planta alta y lo encontró vacío cuando una segunda voz llegó hasta ella.

-Draco, te he dicho que seas amable con la gente, la única forma de que la señorita tenga tu anillo es porque tú mismo se lo diste – Hermione ubicó de donde provenía la voz, era un enorme cuadro colgado de la pared del que no se había percatado, en él se veía pintado al fondo la misma parte del jardín de donde venía y una atractiva y elegante rubia que supuso era Narcissa Malfoy acompañada de su pequeño vástago, el mismo Draco Malfoy a la edad aproximada de cinco años.

-Pero mi padre me dijo que sólo debo ser amable con la gente de mi mismo nivel y ella no lo parece, mira su cabello, no está peinado como el tuyo y su ropa está llena de hojas del jardín – dijo el pequeño Draco barriendo con la mirada a Hermione y echando a correr hacia una parte alejada de la pintura.

-Tendrás que disculpar a mi pequeño, me temo que le falta mucho para ser el chico que tú conoces, porque tú debes ser Hermione Granger, no es así? – dijo la mujer del retrato.

-Si…pero…cómo?… - balbuceaba Hermione desconcertada, como es que ese retrato sabía de ella si nunca la conoció.

-Primero que nada tengo que agradecerte que mi hijo volviera a hablar conmigo, por mucho tiempo lo vi pasar frente a nosotros sin mirarnos siquiera, como si le doliera vernos juntos, pero hace algunos meses se detuvo y comenzó a hablar conmigo otra vez, me puso al día con lo que ha pasado porque como puedes ver colgada aquí no tengo muchas noticias de lo que ocurre en el mundo – decía la rubia mientras Hermione la miraba intrigada - y creo que hasta disfruta venir a platicar conmigo, aunque no tiene mucha paciencia para hablar consigo mismo, me contó sobre ti y por primera vez en muchos años disfruto su cara llena de felicidad y todo gracias a ti.

-El la quería mucho…la quiere…heee – balbuceó Hermione, estaba muy turbada, no era muy común para ella mantener charlas con los retratos, en Hogwarts había bastantes retratos pero todos eran personas desconocidas y para nada relacionadas personalmente con ella.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy enterada de lo que me sucedió, pero no estoy muy segura de que la versión que tiene Draco sea la más acertada, es verdad que su padre puede llegar a ser muy cruel pero todo lo que hizo siempre fue buscando el bienestar de la familia, especialmente el mío y el de Draco, el amor puede llevarte a hacer muchas cosas pero también te permite llegar a conocer a tu pareja tanto como a ti mismo.

-Yo también creo que hay algo que no sabemos – dijo por fin Hermione sorprendida al tener frente a ella a la fuente de donde Draco heredó los rasgos tan finos en su rostro y la elegancia de sus movimientos.

-Es mejor que te apresures, ya se acerca la hora de la cena y no sabes como se ponen si llegas tarde, trata de pasar a conversar conmigo en alguna ocasión – dijo Narcissa aún sin sonreír pero con una mirada serena.

La castaña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras mantenía apretado a su pecho el libro que William le había dado y pasaba su dedo índice sobre el anillo de oro blanco con una D formada por pequeñas esmeraldas que Draco había puesto en su dedo.

-Una cosa más querida!! – dijo antes de que la chica se alejara por el pasillo – Draco es el heredero de la familia, al traerte aquí demuestra que eres parte importante de su vida por lo que la familia va a esperar mucho te ti, tienes un gran peso sobre tus hombros así que ve y déjalos con la boca abierta.

Hermione le regaló una pequeña reverencia y apresuradamente se dirigió a su habitación, todavía con las revelaciones del retrato rondándole la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora estaba realmente desesperada, el hacerse hermoso peinado no había sido problema, después de la ducha su cabello ahora manejable se había acomodado perfectamente en rodete en su coronilla con algunos rizos sueltos que le daban un toque elegante pero juvenil, la razón de su desesperación era la sencilla túnica color azul celeste que estaba extendida sobre el edredón de la cama, al principio le había parecido muy adecuada pero después de dar una hojeada al libro y saber la importancia que la familia de daba a esas cenas formales había entrado en pánico, la túnica era hermosa pero para este momento le parecía ya bastante más simple de lo que pareció al principio.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación enfundada en la bata de baño anudada a su cintura, no quedaba mucho tiempo para que tuviera que presentarse en el comedor principal, pensó hacer algún hechizo para modificar la túnica pero esos eran hechizos demasiado avanzados incluso para ella, suspiró resignada mientras se disponía a vestirse cuando unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

-Adelante – dijo ajustándose el cinturón de la bata.

William entró en la habitación con una hermosa túnica blanca con bordados plateados colgando de un gancho.

-Me disculpo por la interrupción con tan poco tiempo para la cena mi Lady, pero el sastre de la familia mandó esta túnica hecha según las medidas que el señorito Draco le dio para su capa, al parecer se sintió muy halagado por ser elegido para tal regalo y se esmeró con este presente para usted, estoy seguro que ya tenía preparado un hermoso atuendo para esta noche pero sería un gesto muy significativo para él que usted accediera a lucirla en la cena del día de hoy – dijo mientras Hermione se acercaba con los ojos brillantes a tomar la túnica que el mayordomo le ofrecía.

-Podrías agradecerle de mi parte y decirle que será un honor llevar esta noche su regalo? – dijo por fin tras lograr calmar su emoción.

-Con gusto mi Lady, necesita que le ayude en algo? – contestó el mayordomo.

Hermione sólo pudo mover negativamente la cabeza, se sentía recargada de tanta amabilidad donde menos pensaba encontrarla, sentía una gran empatía con aquel mayordomo que desde su llegada a la mansión Malfoy se había dedicado a ayudarla en todo lo que podía y aún tenía la sensación de que estaba ocultándole algo más.

-Me retiro entonces, la cena será servida en 20 minutos en el comedor principal, si necesita cualquier cosa sólo tire del cordón junto a la cama y una elfina aparecerá para atenderle – dijo antes de salir con esa sonrisa de complicidad que le brindaba a Hermione desde su llegada.

Apenas el mayordomo salió Hermione se abalanzó sobre la túnica y terminó de arreglarse, no podía permitirse llegar tarde ante esa gente que estaba esperando una falla de ella para burlarse de Draco.

Draco miraba absorto por uno de los ventanales, se sentía algo culpable por someter a Hermione a toda esa presión, estaba seguro que era la persona con quien quería compartir todo y por eso no había podido resistirse a presentarla en su familia. El sonido de unos pasos llamó su atención a la entrada de la pequeña estancia donde se encontraban él y parte de la familia esperando por la hora de la cena.

Su rostro se iluminó al ver que era Hermione quien estaba de pié en la entrada, miró extasiado la figura de la chica enfundada en una hermosa túnica blanca, cerrada desde el ruedo que tocaba el suelo hasta el cuello alto de la chica con blancas perlas nacaradas que hacían de botones, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo en el talle y las largas mangas cerradas también por perlas mientras desde la pequeña cintura caía en sobrias ondas que se movían con el vaivén de los pasos de la castaña, el corte era sencillo, pero los detalles como los botones y el fino bordado plateado en los bordes la hacían muy elegante, la melena recogida en un sencillo peinado atraía la atención hasta su hermoso rostro que le brindaba una sonrisa tan grande como la que él mismo tenía en el rostro, estaba sorprendido ante la facilidad con la que la castaña hacía que su rostro mostrara tanta felicidad cuando estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos.

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia él cuando fue interceptada por Alana quien se encontraba sentada en un sillón con su madre y corrió hasta interponerse en su camino hacia el rubio.

-Hermione! Que bonito vestido…se parece a los que usaba la tía Narcissa – dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de la castaña – es nuevo?

-Gracias Alana, es un regalo del sastre de la señora Malfoy…- dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-Debes ser muy buena clienta porque a nosotras nunca nos ha querido hacer una sola túnica - dijo una voz desde la sala, fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que en la salita estaban ya algunos miembros de la familia, el tío Rupert y el tío Andrew la miraban despectivamente desde el otro extremo de la sala mientras sus hijos Jared y Oliver la devoraban con la mirada, la voz provenía de Melisandra, la madre de Alana que estaba sentada en sillón acompañada de su esposo Neil quien la tomaba cariñosamente de la mano.

-Pues si no lo era, lo será – dijo Draco aproximándose a Hermione y abrazándola con un gesto protector por la cintura.

-Te ves preciosa! – susurró en el oído de la chica que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Hermione sonrió sintiéndose protegida con el rubio junto a ella y la pequeña Alana prendida de su mano, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, tanto Melisandra como Tina que estaba solitaria sentada en otro de los sillones y como Claire la madre de Antón también eran "La señora Malfoy" pero al parecer entendieron perfectamente a quién se refería.

-Hermione! – escuchó el grito del pequeño Antón que venía por el corredor acompañado de sus padres, se dirigió a elle pero su carrera fue detenida por la voz atronadora de Nicholas, su padre.

-Antón! – el pequeño se detuvo de golpe y Hermione puedo ver una demostración del control que los Malfoy tenían sobre sus hijos, Antón se irguió pareciendo incluso algo más alto mientras una máscara de frialdad cubrió sus rasgos infantiles, exactamente el mismo porte que Draco usaba en el colegio.

El pequeño tomó la mano de su madre que ya estaba de pié junto a él y entraron en el salón con paso elegante junto a su padre, a pesar de su gesto inmutable al pasar al lado de ella, Hermione pudo ver la mirada suplicante que el pequeño le dirigía.

-La cena está lista – dijo William desde la entrada al comedor, Draco guió a Hermione hacia allá sin soltar su cintura, mientras con un ligero apretón de mano Alana llamó su atención.

-Tío Nicholas le ha llamado la atención por ser amable contigo – susurró la pequeña mirando tristemente a su primo, Hermione miró preocupada al pequeño rubio mientras entraban en el comedor, ya tendría tiempo de redituarle el regaño que había tenido por su culpa.

-No está mal para ser sangre sucia, no? – dijo Oliver a Jared a quien se le iban los ojos detrás de la bella figura de Hermione.

Los ojos verdes de Jared se parecían enormemente a los de Harry, pero la mirada de malicia del rubio era algo que la mirada de Harry nunca tendría, Jared era bastante alto, casi de la altura de Ron con una cabellera rubia oscura peinada escrupulosamente hacia atrás de manera muy parecida a su padre, Rupert. Mientras que Oliver tenía una mirada azul y una cascada de rizos rubios caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros dándole un aire travieso.

-No, nada mal, Blaise tiene razón, debe hacer algo bastante bien para tener a Draco comiendo de la palma de su mano – dijo mientras seguían al resto de la familia al comedor.

Una amplia mesa rectangular dominaba la habitación, puesta con toda elegancia luciendo cubiertos plateados en pulcras servilletas bordadas con el escudo de la familia, Hermione admiraba los tapices que colgaban de las paredes haciendo el ambiente algo más acogedor y pasa su sorpresa detrás del asiento principal en una de las cabeceras de la mesa y dominando el comedor se encontraba otro cuado, un retrato de tamaño real del heredero con su uniforme de Hogwarts, parecía haber sido pintado hace unos dos años pues ya lucía la insignia de prefecto en su pecho, Draco se acercó al él sin soltar la cintura de la castaña, el retrato levantó una ceja y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro misma que fue devuelta por el rubio, este gesto de complicidad divirtió mucho a Hermione, es que ya sentía algo por ella en ese entonces? Pensó mientras el retrato le guiñaba un ojo.

Draco ocupó la cabecera mientras Hermione se sentaba a su derecha, pudo ver cómo cada uno de los hombres de la familia tomaba ya un lugar que parecía preestablecido para cada uno, junto a ellos sus esposas y sus hijos tomaron su lugar también, de manera que para decepción de Hermione Alana y su familia quedaron acomodados en el extremo más alejado de la mesa y frente a ella el tío Rupert la escrutaba con su fría mirada.

La cena comenzó a aparecer sobre cada uno de los platos, deliciosos manjares estaban frente a ellos así que la cena comenzó, William entró en la habitación con una botella de vino que mostró a Draco, este asintió y William comenzó a llenar las copas de los comensales.

La plática comenzó girando en los negocios de la familia, Draco discutía con sus tios sobre tal o cual negocio pero a cada comentario que se hacía el rubio se inclinaba hacia Hermione para explicarle de lo que estaban hablando, la chica se sentía totalmente incluida en la plática no así las tias Tina y Claire que se limitaban a dar pequeños bocados de su comida en silencio y la tía Melisandra que mantenía una animada plática con su esposo y su hija alejados de los asuntos oficiales.

Así Hermione aprendió sobre los negocios que la familia manejaba, la exportación de materias primas, la compra y venta de propiedades, la importación de telas y pieles y el diseño y venta de joyería, un imperio en realidad…y todo ahora sobre los hombros de Draco…lo miraba y ahora más que nunca veía la diferencia entre el mundo muggle y el mundo de la magia, mientras en el otro mundo un chico de su edad estaría dedicado sólo a estudiar y divertirse aquí Draco era ya considerado un adulto capaz de dirigir todo esto, y lo más sorprendente de todo es que parecía no costarle ningún trabajo.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre la plática con Draco y sus tío y las miradas de complicidad que compartía con Antón que la miraba con cierta ansiedad desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Hermione le hizo simpáticos guiños para que él supiera que no estaba molesta por lo sucedido antes de la cena, a lo que el chico respondió con una mirada brillante y una media sonrisa…como se parecía a Draco.

Hermione la pasó muy bien gracias a Draco y su empeño en mantenerla al tanto de todo lo que estaban hablando en la mesa aunque si por ella hubiera sido estaría sentada al otro extremo de la mesa donde la familia de Alana parecía estar divirtiéndose bastante a juzgar por las carcajadas de la pequeña que bañaban los oídos de la castaña.

Al terminar la cena uno a uno se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, Antón le mandó un discreto beso a Hermione mientras literalmente era arrastrado hacia su habitación por su madre y Alana la dio uno muy sonoro mientras la abrazó fuertemente por el cuello, al final Draco y ella fueron los últimos que se retiraron del comedor, caminaban lentamente por los desiertos pasillos fuertemente abrazados por la cintura.

-Lamento no haber podido dedicarte mucho tiempo el día de hoy – decía Draco mientras jugaba con los rizos de la castaña.

-No hay problema estuve muy entretenida, pero mañana voy a desquitarme – dijo Hermione sonriente.

-Soy todo tuyo!

Hermione recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico pensando en el secreto que estaba guardando, necesitaba aclarar pronto lo que había sucedido con su madre, Draco confiaba mucho en ella y no se sentía bien de ocultarle algo tan importante.

Aún con ese pensamiento en la cabeza notó que Draco se detenía y pudo ver que ya estaban en el pasillo de los dormitorios, tal como Alana dijo la puerta frente al dormitorio de Hermione era el dormitorio de Draco, así que se dispuso a despedirse para retirarse a descansar.

-Gracias por soportar la tortura – dijo el rubio deteniéndose frente a ella.

-Fue divertido, por favor agradécele al sastre este regalo…por cierto, porque no quiere atender a tus tias?

-Porque él sólo atiende a la señora Malfoy…mira, en la familia las esposas no tienen mucha ingerencia en las decisiones, sólo una puede hacerlo…la esposa del heredero que en este caso, era mi madre, todos saben que al traerte aquí les estoy demostrando que eres alguien muy importante…y como soy el heredero…

-…soy la próxima señora Malfoy? – interrumpió Hermione sonrojada completamente.

-Eso depende de ti…yo estoy más que puesto- dijo Draco recorriendo con su dedo índice la mandíbula de la castaña.

La cara de Draco estaba tan cerca de la suya que Hermione podía sentir su tibio aliento bañando su rostro, estaba consciente de lo que provocaba en ella?, gozaba de la tortura de la cercanía de Draco sin saber que él estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, sólo que él no pudo resistirse y se adueñó de los labios de la castaña, sus brazos la rodearon mientras ella llevaba sus manos hasta su cuello subiendo lentamente por su pecho, Draco hubiera podido pasarse la eternidad besándola y sintiendo que le pertenecía para siempre, el beso que comenzó tiernamente comenzó a tomar fuerza cuando Hermione comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas en el labio inferior del rubio lo que provocó un gruñido de satisfacción de parte del rubio que tomó un respiro perdiéndose en la inmensidad de los ojos castaños de Hermione, esta vez fue ella quien tomándolo por el cuello hizo que se inclinara para besarlo, estaban recargados en la puerta de Hermione y mientras se besaban ella abrió la puerta a sus espaldas llevando hacia el interior al chico que la miró sorprendido.

-No quiero dar espectáculos en el pasillo – murmuró Hermione con las mejillas encendidas y cerró la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A:** Hay que mala soy!! Pero pensé…bueno…de todos modos me van a matar por haberme tardado tanto…voy a dejarlas en suspenso…

Chicas!! Perdón por la tardanza pero viéndolo por el lado amable…recibí más rw que nunca!!! Heee!!! Como pueden ver este capítulo y el anterior están muy centrados sobe ese fin de semana y como pueden ver el próximo pinta para lo mismo, pero creo que es muy importante poderles mostrar como es el ambiente de la mansión y la familia para que lo que viene de la historia sea más entendible.

Mmhhh, todavía me odian??, no por favor! Ahora contesto los reviews.

**Lira Garbo**: Mi niña perdón por el atraso, me llevó dos capítulos del pianista poner uno mio!! Pero el otro ya va adelantado y espero subirlo pronto, abrazos!

**Karon**: preciosa! Que crees! La linda neurona que me prestaste se puso a hacer migas con las mias y se la han pasado de fiesta, jejeje, no es cierto, la verdad es que me ayudó bastante, pero esto del trabajo no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para poder subir el capi…oye…me la podré quedar otro rato, espero que si, también espero que te guste este capi nuevo y sobre los niños…que te digo a mi también me encantan.

**ro****-herms**: híjole creo que te he tenido sin dormir un buen rato, verdad, pero ya esta aquí! Espero que te guste y de verdad que el siguiente no va a tardar tanto, gracias por el rw. Besos.

**Anni**** Ryddle**: A mi también me encantan estos niños! Y si, van a formar parte muy importante de la historia, espero que te guste como va esto, si no también se aceptan reclamos! Besos.

**Zara Zabini**: Verdad que estos niños son de lo mejor?, que bueno que tengas unos así, yo no así que me los tendré que inventar, gracias por escribir!

**Nora**: Mi niña!! Ya leí tu fic y como te dije en el rw, me encantó!! Así que a escribir!, entre todas mis lectoras eres la que tiene la imaginación más alocada de todas!! Pero no andas tan mal, la historia va por ahí, pero leé para que veas a que tanto le atinas…lo personajes nuevos, híjole la verdad es que me quebré la cabeza con lo de las personalidades porque son varios y todos tienen un papel importante en la historia, me alegra que te gusten y sobre separarlos…bueno tu leé y vas viendo. Jejeje, si soy mala!. Besos

**Asil**: Que bueno que te gustan los primillos, de hecho están basados en personitas como tú, todos transparentes y lindos, gracias por escribir y nos vemos pronto por acá.

**Just****-my-soul**: Huy me sonrojas, gracias por el halago y me agrada enormemente que te guste mi historia, espero que este capitulo nuevo también te guste y pueda seguir saludándote por aquí, besos.

**Kire**: Te creo sólo porque tú no mientes, gracias mil por escribir y espero que te siga gustando, besos.

**Black**** mermaid**: Hay ese Zabini, no entiende, veremos si se trama algo más para la próxima, que bueno que te gustaron los niños, son lindos, no?. Gracias por escribir, muchos besos.

**Rakel**: pues yo también espero que por fin se decidan porque Draco está acabando con el agua corriente de Hogwarts!, la familia yo creo que planea algo porque mira que soy muy susurradores cuando la gente pasa…gracias por escribir y espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

**Sayakaf1**: Linda! Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando y sobre la traducción, yo estoy emocionadísima, si quieres escribirme, mi mail es iceequeenf de Hotmail, escríbeme y nos ponemos de acuerdo para la traducción, te parece?, espero que si, muchos besos.

**Lakesys**: Me da mucho gusto leer tu rw eres de mis lectoras más fieles y me encanta que te guste la familia Malfoy, son algo raros pero ya los irás conociendo a cada uno. Espero que te siga gustando mi historia y espero leerte pronto por aquí. Besos.

**Airi**** felton**: perdón por la demora!!! Pero ya está aquí, prometo no tardarme tanto con el 10 pero mira que lo bueno de tardarme es que por lo menos para el reclamo pero recibí bastantes rws!!. Besos.

**Moon**** 30**: Huy! Gracias por lo de superescritora…me sonrojo…pero aquí está el 9! Y te prometo que no vas a tener que esperar 4 semanas para el siguiente, espero que haya valido la pena la espera…besos.

Chicas, a todas, muchas gracias por dejarme un cachito de ustedes en el rw, gracias por dejarme compartir con ustedes todo esto que sale de mi loca cabecita y que espero les siga gustando…

Un gran abrazo y muchos besos a todas.

**Icy******

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana.**


	10. NO ES LO MISMO

**DISCLAIMER:** Si, si, los originales son de Rowling, se me adelantó por unos años…pero todos los nuevos son totalmente mios!!!.

**Capítulo 10.**

**NO ES LO MISMO...**

**Contrario a mi costumbre voy a poner una pequeña nota antes del capítulo: si leyeron el capítulo anterior ya se imaginan lo que estos pillos va a hacer en la primera parte del capítulo nuevo…así que son muy pequeñas para leer estas cosas o creen que sus puras y castas mentes todavía no están preparadas para esto…les sugiero que comiencen a leer desde la mitad del capítulo, una vez advertidas, luces…cámaras…y acción.**

"_No quiero dar espectáculos en el pasillo…"_

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser tomado por la corbata y jalado al interior de la habitación de Hermione, no escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de ellos pues se encontraba absorto mirando el rostro de la chica que lucía un gesto particularmente travieso que no había visto antes.

-Eres preciosa – murmuró.

-Y tú eres hermoso – susurró Hermione sonriente.

-Hermoso? Los hombres no somos hermosos…- contestó arqueando una ceja.

-No sé los demás hombres…pero tú si lo eres – dijo atrayéndolo hacia sí tirando de su corbata y mientras lo besaba dulcemente sus dedos temblorosos comenzaron a desatarla.

Draco se dio cuenta de esto y ni tardo ni perezoso tomó entre sus dedos los botones de perlas que comenzaban en el cuello alto de la túnica de Hermione que cedían dejando paso al delgado cuello de la chica.

No supieron quien guió a quien pero cuando se dieron cuenta Hermione estaba tendida sobre su cama, Draco la besaba desesperadamente con la camisa blanca totalmente fuera de su pantalón, el chaleco la corbata y la chaqueta habían quedado tirados en alguna parte de la habitación, sus piernas se entrelazaban haciendo que la túnica de Hermione pareciera un mar blanco surcado por los largos arroyos negros que era el pantalón de Draco, quien no había tenido mucha suerte con los difíciles botones de la túnica…había podido desabrochar sólo los primero cinco… así que estaba muy entretenido tratando de vencer a los demás mientras con la otra mano deshizo totalmente el peinado de Hermione logrando que sus rizos desordenados cayeran como resplandor sobre la almohada.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaron mientras se miraban profundamente, Draco pudo sentir en la mirada de Hermione todo el amor que le estaba entregando y que resanaba tanto tiempo en soledad que había pasado antes de conocerla, pudo sentir también que todo su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Estas bien? – susurró algo preocupado.

-Quiero seguir… - contestó ella sonrojándose.

-Estas segura?...

-Eres la persona que amo…y es como se supone sea la primera vez… - dijo esquivando la mirada de los ojos grises que se habían abierto como platos.

-No me habías dicho que eres virgen – dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No me lo habías preguntado – dijo Hermione simplemente.

Draco la miraba pensando en lo estúpido que era al imaginar siquiera que la dulce Hermione Granger hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien, después de todo entre ser la sabelotodo de la escuela y ayudar a Potter a salvar el mundo de Voldemort no queda mucho tiempo para esas cosas.

Y ahora estaba ahí mirándolo con la túnica a medio desabrochar y el cuerpo tembloroso diciéndole que quería que su primera vez fuera con él…que había hecho de bueno en la vida para que el destino lo premiara así?

Hermione no sabía que pensar…era tan malo que fuera virgen?, la expresión de Draco era indescifrable, sitió como la oscurecida mirada de Draco la recorría de arriba abajo sin decir una sola palabra hasta que al fin se movió, el rubio se puso de pié y sin decir nada la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, ella sólo rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se dejó llevar.

Draco cruzó el pasillo con Hermione en los brazos y entró en su habitación, un espacio muy amplio apenas iluminado por algunas velas les dio la bienvenida, el chico avanzó hasta la cama adoselada y bajó a Hermione.

Tranquilamente volvió a la tarea de desabrochar los odiosos botones de perla (tenía que recordar pedirle a ese sastre que se olvidara de esos botones), Hermione veía en silencio cómo uno a uno las pequeñas perlas cedían a los largos dedos del rubio, la larga hilera de botones cerraba completamente la túnica por el frente así que cuando terminó de desabrocharlos estaba de rodillas frente a la chica lo que inevitablemente le recordó el día que tuvo que consolarlo de la muerte de su madre, pero en esta ocasión no tenía que consolarlo porque lo último que Draco sentía en ese momento era tristeza.

Se puso de pie lentamente mientras Hermione apartaba algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro, él tomó una de sus manos y besándola en la palma desabrochó rápidamente los botones de la manga (botones del demonio!!!) tomó la otra mano e hizo lo mismo con la otra manga, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y suavemente hundió sus dedos en la desordenada melena castaña haciendo que comenzaran los escalofríos en la nuca de la chica, sus manos comenzaron a bajar en dirección al delgado cuello y siguieron la línea de sus hombros haciendo que la túnica cayera a sus pies como una blanca aureola alrededor de Hermione.

Hermione notó la razón de la oscura mirada de Draco, al caer su túnica las pupilas del chico se dilataron de tal manera que el gris de sus ojos quedaba oscurecido de deseo, esto tranquilizó un poco los nervios que hacían que temblara y siguiendo el ejemplo del chico desabrochó su camisa que siguió a la túnica en su camino hasta el suelo, sus labios se juntaron nuevamente y permanecieron así mientras Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos y suavemente la tendía sobre la mullida cama, estaba decidido a hacer que la primera vez de Hermione fuera digna de ella, iba a retribuirle todo el amor y la confianza que le había transmitido, la tranquilidad de saber que contaba con alguien incondicionalmente además que de ninguna manera podía resistirse a tocarla, recorrer cada centímetro del tembloroso cuerpo de Hermione sabiendo además que era el primero en aventurarse en ese territorio sin explorar.

Siguieron conociéndose y reconociéndose uno al otro hasta llegar al punto donde no había retorno, necesitaban unirse en uno sólo y no podían ni querían evitarlo, Hermione susurraba entrecortadas frases en el oído de Draco que hacían muy difícil para él seguir manteniendo el control de sus emociones cuando una súplica lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Te necesito…- dijo Hermione en un suspiro, eso fue suficiente para que el rubio perdiera toda noción de tiempo y espacio, estrechó su abrazo hacia la chica uniéndose en una sola entidad que respiraba y crecía al unísono…un lamento profundo anunció su unión total dejándolos tendidos, hechos polvo pero con la felicidad saliendo por cada poro.

Hermione descansaba recostada en el pecho del rubio que acariciaba su cabello cuando una tibia gota cayó sobre la blanca piel.

-Dios Mío preciosa…te hice daño? - dijo levantando el rostro de la chica por la barbilla.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, negando con la cabeza y luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

-Segura estas bien? – preguntó el rubio nuevamente con tono de preocupación.

-Fue todo lo bueno que pensé que sería…y aún más – murmuró somnolienta.

Draco besó su frente y la abrazó con más fuerza, era suya, toda suya desde hoy y para siempre y no iba a permitir que nada le pasara, nisiquiera la más leve brisa iba a molestarla…fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en un profundo y feliz sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco despertó sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Hermione abrazada a él mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Te desperté? – preguntó la chica sonriente.

-Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así…- dijo estirándose soñoliento.

Estaban envueltos en sabanas de satín negro que acentuaban la blancura de la piel de Draco y los envolvían con su aroma, Hermione también se desperezó y echó un vistazo a la habitación en la que pasó la noche, las pesadas cortinas de la cama se habían quedado sin correr pero las cortinas en los ventanales si estaban cerradas e impedían la entrada de los rayos matutinos, la decoración era básicamente en tonos oscuros de verde y negro pero lo que llamó la atención de Hermione fue el portarretratos plateado que descansaba en la mesa de noche.

-Le encontraste un buen lugar – dijo señalando el regalo de navidad que había dado al chico.

-No es su lugar definitivo, lo llevo a donde voy – contestó Draco sonriendo.

-Porque terminamos aquí?

-Siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera aqu

-Draco…vas a tratar de convencerme de que fue tu primera vez…- dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-No es lo mismo tener relaciones sexuales que hacer el amor… – dijo mirándola fijamente – …además…es la primera vez que alguien duerme en mi cama.

Hermione sólo sonrió entendiendo lo que Draco trataba de decirle, se inclinó y después de darle un beso en la nariz se levantó envolviéndose en una de las sábanas.

-Vas a algún lado? – preguntó el chico al ver que Hermione dejaba la cama.

-Tenemos que alistarnos para el desayuno, no?

-No acostumbramos desayunar juntos, la familia sólo se reúne para actos oficiales, para estas horas ya deben estar yéndose casi todos.

-No viven aquí? – preguntó Hermione mientras recorría curiosa los estantes de llenos de libros junto al escritorio.

-No, sólo vivimos aquí mis padres y yo…aunque mis primos rondan por aquí con demasiada frecuencia – contestó Draco desde la cama.

-No me parece haber visto nunca en Hogwarts a Jared y a Oliver.

-Ellos se graduaron en Durmstrang hace dos años – contestó el rubio acercándose a Hermione quien al darse cuenta que tenía al rubio de pié junto a ella sin nada encima se sonrojó violentamente y desvió la mirada en un repentino interés por el intrincado diseño de la alfombra, cosa que causó mucha gracia al desnudo rubio.

-Vas a decirme que te apena verme así? – dijo abrazando a la chica.

-Noo…hee…pero…que tal si entran los niños y te ven así – balbuceó la chica sin levantar la vista.

-Tienes razón – dijo el rubio envolviéndose en una bata de dormir que estaba sobre un diván – estos demonios son peores que yo.

En ese momento y como respondiendo a un conjuro, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Antón y Alana enfundados en sus batas de dormir.

-Draco! Draco! Hermione no está en… - gritaba Antón cuando se encontró de frente con una muy roja Hermione.

-Aquí estas!...no tienes pijama? – dijo el pequeño rubio mientras Alana miraba alternativamente a Hermione y Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-heee…no..yo…- Hermione sólo balbuceaba sin atinar a contestar nada.

-Hermione tuvo una pesadilla y vino a contármela – dijo Draco mintiendo bastante mal.

-Yo siempre duermo con mi dragón de peluche que me defiende de las pesadillas – dijo el pequeño – deberías tener uno también.

-Si, creo que voy a conseguirme uno – dijo Hermione mirando divertida a Draco.

-Se puede saber que hacen aquí a esta hora? – preguntó Draco tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Mamá pidió que les avisáramos que los esperan a desayunar en el solario – dijo Alana inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada.

-Y tus padres? – preguntó Draco a Antón.

-Partieron temprano, William me va a llevar a casa por la tarde – contestó radiante como si la ausencia de sus padres lo liberara de un gran peso.

-Voy a alistarme para el desayuno – dijo Hermione tratando de salir de la habitación todavía envuelta en la sábana.

-Yo voy contigo! – gritaron al unísono los dos pequeños.

-Tú te quedas conmigo – dijo Draco tomando por los hombros al pequeño Antón que dibujó un puchero en su rostro infantil.

-Me llevó esto o vienes después por ella – dijo Alana levantando la túnica blanca de Hermione del suelo.

-mmmhhhh, yo la llevo – dijo tomando la túnica de manos de la pequeña y luciendo un brillante color rojo en su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Soy la primera mujer Malfoy por nacimiento en muchos años – decía Alana mientras cepillaba el cabello de Hermione que acababa de salir de la ducha – quisiera tener una hermanita pero mamá dice que conmigo tiene más que suficiente por el momento.

-Afortunadamente tienes a Antón – dijo Hermione terminando de arreglarse.

-Si, pero tío Nicholas dice que no debe estar tanto tiempo rodeado de mujeres y menos conmigo, dice que soy una mala influcencia.

-Influencia – corrigió Hermione – tus padres no son tan estrictos como tus tíos, verdad? – dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña y saliendo de la habitación rumbo al solario.

-No, mi padre dice que muy por encima de las reglas de la familia está el cariño que nos tenemos los tres – dijo Alana sonriente.

-Por eso es tan diferente a tus tíos – contestó Hermione.

-Si, diferencias religiosas.

-religiosas? – preguntó intrigada Hermione.

-Si, ellos se creen Dios y mi padre no está de acuerdo – contestó triunfante la pequeña.

Entre risas llegaron al solario donde ya las esperaban los demás, los padres de Alana, Antón y Draco platicaban animadamente sentados en un pequeño antecomedor de hierro forjado de color blanco en una hermosa habitación hexagonal cuyas paredes y techo eran paneles de cristal que dejaban ver el amplio jardín y el cielo azul, Hermione se maravillaba con la vista mientras se acomodaba en al silla que William le ofrecía.

El desayuno transcurrió entre una plática animada, risas y bromas, Hermione notó cuan diferentes eran los padres de Alana a los demás miembros de la familia y cuan diferente se comportaba Draco con ellos que con el resto.

Al terminar el desayuno Draco llevó a Hermione a conocer el resto de la Mansión y le mostró el salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo su famosa presentación, la castaña caminaba de un extremo a otro de la habitación tomando notas de los arreglos que creía convenientes hacer, seguida por el rubio y por Melisandra que trataban de seguirle el paso mientras Neil, Antón y Alana corrían por el largo salón persiguiendo una pequeña bludger propiedad de Antón.

Al cabo de algunas horas Hermione seguían con su recorrido del salón arrastrando un largo pergamino de anotaciones mientras los demás la miraban sentados desde el centro del salón.

-Es algo hiperactiva, verdad? – dijo Melisandra siguiendo a Hermione con la mirada.

-Testaruda – contestó Draco dejándose caer en un diván – MUY testaruda, no se va a detener hasta terminar su famosa lista.

Y así fue, varias después Hermione discutía con William sobre la larga lista que había escrito y los detalles que necesitaba se ordenaran para verificarlos la semana siguiente.

-No se preocupe Mi Lady, todo estará listo para la presentación – dijo el mayordomo solícito.

-Gracias William, la semana siguiente revisamos si faltó algo.

-Lista para regresar al colegio? – dijo Draco medio dormido en el diván.

-Todo listo, cuando quieras.

Antón dormía en sus piernas, después de dejarlos en la estación William lo llevaría a su casa y el pequeño no había querido separarse de ella para nada, así que Hermione lo miraba descansar mientras peinaba sus dorados cabellos.

-Voy a ponerme celoso – dijo Draco besando su sien.

-Es tan parecido a ti…

-Sólo físicamente…a su edad yo era insoportable y mucho menos inocente.

-No quiero entrometerme…pero…no son muy estrictos con él?

-No puedo interferir en la educación que le dan sus padres, aunque hubiera querido que alguien lo hiciera conmigo.

Hermione suspiró contemplando al pequeño dormir mientras Draco la abrazaba.

Llegaron a la estación y se despidieron del pequeño Antón que los miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hermione lo tranquilizó prometiéndole que lo vería el siguiente fin de semana.

Llegaron al colegio casi al anochecer, Draco la acompañó hasta la entrada de la casa de Griffindor y se retiró a descansar a las mazmorras, en la sala común Harry y Ron estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico cuando Hermione entró arrastrando su maleta, los dos se pusieron de pié en cuanto la vieron y se acercaron a ella.

-Herms! Como te fue? Te trataron bien? Es cierto que tienen dragones cuidando la mansión? – ambos chicos se atropellaban uno a otro con preguntas sobre su fin de semana, tenían algunos bocadillos en la mesita así que Hermione pasó un buen rato comiendo y contándoles como había estado el fin de semana.

-Tantos Malfoy juntos, debe ser escalofriante…- dijo Ron mientras Harry asentía con la boca llena de galletas de chocolate.

-Lo van a comprobar ustedes mismos, le pedía a Draco que me dejara invitarlos a la presentación – contestó Hermione sonriente.

-QUE!!- contestaron los chicos al unísono.

-Eso va a estar lleno de mortífagos – dijo Ron con cara de susto.

-Peor…-dijo Harry – de mujeres queriendo bailar…escalofriante.

-No van a dejarme sola, verdad? – dijo Hermione con un puchero.

Los chicos se miraron uno al otro y con pesar.

-Está bien, pero no voy a bailar con nadie! – dijo Harry resignado.

-Sabía que no me iban a fallar! – dijo Hermione abrazando a sus amigos.

Ya entrada la media noche se retiraron a descansar, en el dormitorio de las chicas las otras camas tenían ya las cortinas corridas cuando Hermione llegó a la suya, sobre el edredón estaba un pergamino sellado sin remitente que sabía muy bien de donde provenía, lo abrió y suspiró profundamente al leerlo.

_Señorita Granger:_

_Mi amo se recupera bien, desea hablar con usted cuanto antes, la espera con ansiedad lo más pronto posible._

_twiggy___

El momento de arreglar este asunto había llegado, tenía que aclarar con Lucius lo que había pasado con la madre de Draco y dejar de guardar ese secreto que le oprimía el pecho.

Se preparó para dormir pero antes de acostarse sacó de su maleta el libro de piel que William le había dado, tenía que darle una buena leída antes de la entrevista con el padre de Draco, no quería sorpresas…

.o.o.o.o.o.o

**N/A:** Ufff!!! No saben el trabajo que me costó escribir este capítulo, estos niños son unos malportados y me dejaron a mí toda la carga de relatar sus travesuras a todas ustedes, espero que hayan seguido el consejo que les puse al inicio y no reciba vociferadores por parte de sus señores padres, espero también que el capítulo les haya gustado traté de ponerlo pronto para redimirme por la tardanza del anterior pero en retribución espero muchos reviews!!! Así que a dendle al botoncito de Go y háganme muy felíz!!!.

Y pasando hablando de retribuciones, aquí les dejo la contestación a los rw.

**Black Berries Fairy:** Nora!! Un agradecimiento especial a ti…y doble además primero porque a escasos minutos de subir el cap 9 recibí tu rw en mi mail y segundo porque gracias a ese mail me di cuenta…que le estaba cambiando el nombre a uno de los primos!!!! Y me dio tiempo de remediar el error, así que si revisas el cap 9 ya está corregido con el nombre de Jared en vez de Jason…MIL GRACIAS. Y como ves a petición del público ya no arruiné el momento y estos niños se pusieron de pillos, huy!, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, mil gracias por escribirme y a escribir que ese ff no se ha actualizado!!. Besos.

**Lyfe**** Potter**: que gusto encontrar caritas nuevas! Saludos a la española de una mexicana, me encanta que te guste mi versión de los Malfoy…ya los irás conociendo mejor, son todo un caso, espero que este capi te guste también, nos leemos por aquí pronto y gracias por escribir.

**Lira Garbo**: Mira como me asustaste con lo del regaño que actualicé lo más rápido que pude, aunque este capítulo me quedó algo corto…pero así es esto, el siguiente ya está en proceso así que espero no tardarme mucho, que tal con la parejita!! Son todo un caso…

En fin, gracias por escribirme, muchos besos.

**Aleja M**: Preciosa! Gracias por los dos rw!! No podía dejarte con la angustia de saber que iba a pasar y me apure a escribir, espero que no te decepcione este capi y me digas que tal te pareció, la verdad de los primos la que me caía mejor era Alana pero el enano de Antón terminó ganándose mi corazoncito…también me encanta. Gracias por escribirme cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto.

**Yoko**** White**: Me encanta que te encante!!! El cargo de conciencia por dejarlas así me llevó a desvelarme y terminar este capi lo más pronto posible, espero que también te guste, cuídate mucho y muchas gracias por escribirme.

**Sasami**** Chan/Azuka Kaiou**: No me odies!! Mira me estoy redimiendo actualizando lo más pronto que pude…me quieres otra ves? Verdad que si?, espero que te guste, besos.

**Airi**** Felton**: Lo bueno de los reclamos es que me hacen apurarme en el siguiente capítulo, ves? todo tiene su lado positivo así que espero que este capi te guste también, muchas gracias por escribirme, de verdad que ustedes hacen que mis dos neuronas trabajen a marchas forzadas!!.

**Carol**** Zabini**: Huy! Pobre Blaise esque alguien tiene que ser el malo y bueno…no tuve de otra…pero ya habrá otros fics…jejeje espero que este capi también te guste y lo agregues a lo que ya tienes impreso, eres muy linda y la verdad eso me halaga bastante, cuídate mucho y nos leemos por aquí.

**Paulina Gryffindor:** Huy! Me halagas enormemente, por gente como tú es que uno suelta la imaginación y los dedos en la computadora, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste, la verdad me costó algo de trabajo describir algo tan difícil de describir así que espero saber que te pareció, ok? Mil gracias por regalarme un rw.

**Moon**** 30**: Bueno la idea original salió después de leerme los cinco libros y darme cuenta que no hay ni una referencia a una muestra de cariño hacia Draco y me imaginé que pasaría si una persona se encargara de quererlo un poquito…y aquí está el resultado, espero que te guste este capí, la verdad esque lo subo con algo de nervios por el tema que trata…haber que tal…Gracias por escribir!! Besos.

**My**** way**: terminando de subir este capi, te mando el mail para avisarte, no te preocupes aunque me tarde te doy mi palabra de boy scout que si termino. Gracias por escribir y muchos besos.

**Yasel**: Mil Gracias por el rw!! Espero que este capítulo también te agrade…gracias por escribir!!, besos.

**Asil**Hay mi niña como te dije soy medio obsesiva con las revisiones así que imagínate lo desvelada que estoy para subir este capí lo más pronto posible…pero vale la pena por tener todos sus rw…hay los niños son lindos!! Y extremadamente traviesos!!, gracias por escribir, besos…muchos.

**Rakel**: Blaise…bueno eso lo vas a saber pronto, no te adelanto nada porque sino le arruino el guión a Hermione y no sabes como se pone…gracias por escribir!! Muchos besos.

**Sheyla**** Malfoy**: Jejeje…soy muy mala, pero me remordió la conciencia y me apuré lo más que pude con este capi nuevo, espero saber que te pareció (ojalá te guste) gracias por escribir, muchos besos.

**Karon**Hay!! Esas neuronas son unas traviesas!! Pero mira…me mantuvieron despierta toda esta noche para terminar el capi que espero te guste (si no…no me odies, si?), besos y besos.

**Traviesa 1500: **Gracias por escribir!! Me emociona que te guste mi fic, por ustedes mi cerebrito se exprime y mis dedos se cansan, espero que también este capi te guste, nos escribimos pronto!!. Besos.

**Serenity**** Kaiou**: Pola! Gracias por escribir, espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) haya valido la pena, gracias por las porras!!

**Consue**: No te preocupes no soy sentida, además mi hermana me dice así de cariño todo el tiempo (o eso dice ella) jeje, actualicé lo más pronto que pude, espero que este capi nuevo te guste también. Besos.

**Black**** Mermaid**: Bueno creo que en capi ya despejé la duda de la edad de los primos…y de Blaise más adelante también vas a saber porque se conocen, no comas ansias, espero que te haya gustado este capi, no creas me costó trabajo y subí con algo de nervio, gracias por escribir!!. Besos.

**Sayakaf1**: preciosa! Por fin pude contactarte, espero que sigas mejor, estamos en contacto, espero que este capi te guste, porfa dime que te pareció porque lo subí con preocupación de cómo haya quedado…besos.

**Pia****-granger**: Bueno no se si se merece miles de rws, lo importante es que tengo el tuyo, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y espero que con este capi te siga gustando, mil gracias por escribir!!

**A todas mil gracias por regalarme un pedacito de su tiempo escribiéndome algo, son todas la causa de que esto siga saliendo de mi cabecita, GRACIAS POR LA INSPIRACION Y POR ROMPER SU PROPIO RECORD DE RW EN CADA CAPITULO NUEVO.**

**Besos y Cariños a todas.**

**Icy******

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**


	11. LUCIUS MALFOY

**DISCLAIMER**: De verdad es necesario el suplicio de aceptar que nada de esto es mío en cada capítulo? Ok ok, los personajes y lo que les suene conocido son de Rowling…el argumento y los personajes nuevos son mios…maldición.

**Capítulo 11.**

**LUCIUS MALFOY**

Tumbada en la cama Hermione repasaba la historia de la dinastía Malfoy, ya era muy entrada la madrugada y el dormitorio estaba en silencio pero iluminada por su varita y con las cortinas de la cama corridas devoraba habidamente cada página del antiguo libro, sabía que mientras más información tuviera mejor podría manejar la entrevista que tenía pendiente con Lucius Malfoy.

La primera parte del libro relataba con trazos de una elaborada y perfecta caligrafía la llegada de los ancestros a Inglaterra provenientes del sur de Europa, el patriarca llamado Alexander Malfoy, su esposa e hijo y su lucha por forjarse un lugar importante en la sociedad mágica medieval, describía a Alexander como un hombre inflexible y autoritario, orgulloso de sus orígenes pero sobre todo extremadamente protector con su familia a la que defendía y cuidaba antes incluso que a él mismo.

Hablaba con detalle de las reglas que el patriarca había impuesto a su familia, el apego al protocolo social y sobre todo a mantener el prestigio del apellido Malfoy a toda costa.

Una de las principales reglas en la familia era la de mantenerse estrictamente alejados de todo lo relacionado con la sociedad muggle, según testificaba el libro la razón de la salida de la familia de su lugar de origen de Alexander y su familia fue la persecución…el miedo a lo desconocido había convertido a los tranquilos miembros de la comunidad muggle con la que habían convivido en armonía por muchas generaciones en crueles e implacables verdugos que persiguieron y sacrificaron a los miembros de la familia hasta que el último sobreviviente y lo que quedó de su familia lograron huir a Inglaterra donde se estaba formando ya una sociedad mágica autónoma oculta a los ojos muggles.

En esa terrible persecución Alexander había visto morir a dos de sus hijos después de crueles torturas, a sus captores parecía no haberles importado que apenas fueran unos niños para castigarlos y torturarlos como si se tratara de adultos cuando los pequeños no sabían siquiera cual era su delito, las escenas de los últimos minutos en la vida de sus amados hijos marcaron profundamente y para siempre a Alexander y su esposa, al leer esta parte dos tibias lágrimas cruzaron la cara de Hermione, podía imaginarse el dolor que estos padres habían experimentado a perder tan cruelmente a sus hijos, estaba un poco asustada al comenzar a entender de donde venía el conocido odio de los Malfoy a todo lo relacionado con los muggles.

Al ir descubriendo las razones por las que los Malfoy se esforzaban tanto en inculcar este odio en cada generación, no pudo evitar que el pequeño Antón viniera a su mente con tristeza, ya había sido testigo de cómo controlaban a ese pequeño y pensar que terminaría con tanto odio en su corazón inocente la angustiaba, pero se obligó a concentrarse en la lectura nuevamente.

La tradición dictaba que el peso de mantener las reglas recaía en cada generación en el primogénito del heredero y era su deber y derecho que el honor de la familia se mantuviera, este trabajo era compartido por su pareja quien era la única mujer con voz y voto en los asuntos del heredero, recayendo en ella la obligación de perpetuar la dinastía brindando un heredero a la estirpe.

Hermione no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda al pensar que tal responsabilidad tal ves…recayera en ella…sacudió esa idea de su cabeza para continuar leyendo el libro, en la segunda parte del libro se registraba la línea de descendencia de todos los herederos de la familia desde Alexander Ferdinand Malfoy hasta Draco, su mirada se posó en el registro de Lucius Ian Malfoy, junto a su nombre estaban registradas la fecha de su nacimiento y la fecha en que tomó posesión del cargo de jefe de familia, junto a él estaba el registro de Narcissa Georginne Malfoy con su fecha de nacimiento, la fecha de su matrimonio que Hermione supuso era el registro de su entrada a la familia y la fecha de su muerte, debajo de este registro brillaba en letras doradas el nombre de Draco Lucius Malfoy con su fecha de nacimiento y la fecha de su cumpleaños número dieciocho que fue cuando el cargo de jefe de familia recayó en él, sus dedos pasaron suavemente por los finos trazos del nombre del rubio pensando cómo iba a tomar que ella le estuviera ocultando algo tan importante como el paradero de su padre…un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en las opciones…decidió que era suficiente por hoy, con un largo suspiro guardó el libro y se dispuso a dormir las pocas horas que la separaban del desayuno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus pasos resonaban por los desiertos pasillos, la profesora McGonagall había sido muy clara, después de la cena era la hora indicada para que hiciera su visita a la cabaña de Lucius, la sola idea hacía que su estómago le punzara con ansiedad, estaba lista pero la idea de enfrentarse a un poderoso Ex mortífago era en si algo inquietante.

-Pase por favor señorita Granger! – escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall detrás de la gruesa puerta de roble que daba paso a su oficina, abrió con aprehensión, el que la jefa de la casa de Griffindor se refiriera a ella por su apellido en estas situaciones no era un buen presagio.

Su corazonada se cumplió cuando al abrirse la puerta pudo ver a la subdirectora sentada en su escritorio mirándola con una mezcla de culpabilidad y preocupación, frente a ella en dos sillas de respaldo alto se encontraban el director y el profesor de pociones…lo dicho…no era un buen presagio.

Dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación mientras los dos profesores se ponían de pié ofreciéndole una silla para sentarse, Hermione trató de leer en los rostros de los profesores encontrándose con la ojos azules del director que lo miraban con esa chispa de complicidad tan característica en él, en contraste con los profundos ojos negros del profesor Snape le helaron la sangre.

-Helado de limón señorita Granger? – dijo el director señalando una bandeja con copas de helado que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

Hermione negó con la cabeza tratando de imaginar que hacían ahí el director y el vampiro de las mazmorras justo cuando la profesora McGonagall y ella tenían planeada su visita a..._Hey__! Será que.._

**-les dijo!! – **dijo mirando fijamente a la jefa de la casa de Griffindor.

-Tenia que hacerlo Hermione…- dijo la profesora en tono conciliador… – esto se está poniendo demasiado peligroso para que lo manejes tú sola.

-Pero como pudo! Yo confié en usted!..

-Minerva hizo lo correcto señorita Granger, lidiar con Lucius Malfoy por muy debilitado que esté no es algo que deba enfrentar usted sola – dijo Dumbledore mientras metía una gran cucharada de helado en su boca.

-Luché junto a Harry contra Voldemort por seis años… - gritó Hermione poniéndose de pié de golpe - …y usted me va a decir que no puedo con esto sola!! Yo…

-Usted acaba de perder veinticinco puntos de Griffindor por faltarle al respeto al director – la voz grave del profesor de pociones resonó a las espaldas de Hermione, si las miradas mataran el profesor Snape hubiera caído fulminado al instante ante el gesto de bienvenido-a-la-plática que la chica le dirigió.

-Y treinta más si no se calla y se sienta a escuchar lo que el director tiene que decir – concluyó haciendo que Hermione decidiera hacerle caso, este hombre podía ser muy convincente.

-Gracias Severus – dijo el anciano sonriendo – Señorita Granger, Minerva nos puso al tanto de las visitas que ha estado haciendo a la cabaña de los Malfoy donde se encuentra Lucius, quisiéramos saber si ha hablado algo con él.

-No profesor, hasta ahora había estado muy maltratado para poder hablar, Twiggy su elfina doméstica me contactó pidiéndome que ayudara a una víctima de los mortífagos prófugos así que le pedí ayuda a la profesora McGonagall y ella me permitió usar su chimenea para transportarme, cuando llegué ahí me di cuenta que era Lucius Malfoy el que estaba tendido en la cama.

-Entonces fueron los mortífagos quienes que lo atacaron? Y quien mató a Narcissa? – preguntó intrigado el director.

-No lo sé, Twiggy no quiso decirme nada más, sólo insistía en que su amo necesitaba mi ayuda y que él no había matado a su esposa, pensé que Draco tenía derecho a saber que había pasado con su madre y me decidí a ayudarlo, el fin de semana me llegó una nueva carta avisándome que Lucius quería hablar conmigo así que supongo que ya está recuperándose y va a poder explicar lo que le sucedió a la señora Malfoy.

-Muy bien, Severus tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con él y verificar la información que pueda darnos sobre la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy – dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.

-Pero no puede ir conmigo!! – Hermione saltó de su asiento nuevamente – Si Lucius se hubiera querido hablar con el profesor Snape lo hubiera contactado a él en lugar de a mí.

-Le recuerdo señorita Granger que a pesar de la amistad de muchos años que me une a la familia Malfoy, Lucius nunca supo que yo estaba trabajando como agente doble y si estuvo todo este tiempo entre escondido y herido no sabe que trabajo para la Orden del Fénix – dijo el profesor Snape poniéndose de pié junto a Hermione.

-Una razón más para ir sola, que le hace pensar que Lucius va a querer hablar con usted y menos aún decirle lo que realmente pasó? – preguntó la castaña casi llegando a la desesperación, estos tres iban a hacer que le diera un paro cardiaco muy pronto.

-Sólo una palabra señorita yo-lo-se-todo…Legimancia – contestó Snape tranquilamente.

Hermione suspiró dándose por vencida.

-Está bien, pero en cuanto regresemos lo primero va a ser informarle a Draco lo que sucedió – dijo resignada.

-Me parece una excelente decisión Hermione, nosotros los esperamos aquí – dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose a ajustar el broche de la capa de Hermione con gesto conciliador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me estoy comenzando a sentir extrañamente celoso de la Profesor McGonagall – gruñó Draco mientras hojeaba distraídamente unos de los tantos libros que rodeaban a Harry y Ron en la mesa más grande de la biblioteca.

-Salir con la estudiante estrella de la jefa de la casa de Griffindor tiene sus inconvenientes – contestó Harry sin levantar la vista del ensayo que estaba escribiendo.

-Los beneficios son mayores, por lo menos yo termino la tarea antes que los demás – dijo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Es cierto!! Porque nosotros estamos hasta las orejas de libros y el hurón sólo acaricia las páginas – dijo Ron tratando de quitarse las manchas de tinta de los dedos.

-No todo el tiempo que paso con Hermione se me va en besos y caricias por más que yo quisiera – contestó el rubio – se sorprenderían de la cantidad de tiempo que paso adelantando deberes para tener el fin de semana libre para otros asuntos.

-Otros asuntos?... Besos y caricias??...Acabas de dejar imágenes en mi mente que podrían causarme una lesión cerebral! … podrías guardarte para ti mismo las actividades que compartes con Hermione?...Harry por favor apiádate de mí y bórrame la memoria…- dijo Ron mientras se golpeaba la frente contra el libro abierto frente a él.

-Señor Malfoy! – La voz de la profesora McGonagall le llamó desde a entrada de la biblioteca – el director quiere compartir algunas palabras con usted en mi oficina, podría acompañarme?.

Antes de que el chico pudiera contestar la profesora dio media e inició el camino a su oficina, Draco se levantó en silencio y la siguió mientras Harry los miraba preocupado, no era algo normal que la subdirectora en persona lo hubiera ido a buscar hasta la biblioteca además… no se suponía que Hermione estaba revisando su proyecto con ella?

-Que fue todo eso?? – dijo Ron levantando la cabeza de la mesa y luciendo una gran mancha de tinta en la frente.

-No lo sé, pero las orejas extensibles de los gemelos van a ser de mucha utilidad, vamos – contestó Harry arrastrando a Ron hacia la torre de Griffindor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los grandes ojos de Twiggy se abrieron aún más al ver salir de la chimenea la imponente figura del maestro de pociones acompañando a Hermione.

-A…amo Snape señor, s…señorita… – dijo haciendo repetidas reverencias a los recién llegados – E…el amo Lucius está esperando en el salón…p..pero…

-Gracias Twiggy, sé el camino – interrumpió Hermione mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguida por la sombra oscura del profesor Snape.

El salón estaba tenuemente alumbrado por las llamas que crepitaban en la pequeña chimenea, contra el ventanal se recortaba la alta figura de Lucius Malfoy que envuelto en una oscura bata miraba distraídamente hacia la oscuridad de los jardines, su melena platinada resaltaba en la oscuridad brillando a la luz del fuego, escuchó los pasos a la entrada y se giró para recibir a la esperada visita.

Lo que sucedió después pasó frente a los ojos de Hermione como si se tratara de una película en cámara lenta, en fracción de segundos Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape estaban uno frente al otro sus varitas dirigidas a la garganta de su oponente mientras intercambiaban feroces miradas, Hermione los miraba conteniendo el aliento, la probabilidad de estar en medio de un duelo entre dos de los más poderosos Ex-mortífagos no era precisamente algo que le produjera una gran comodidad.

Un Flash golpeó la mente de Lucius, Severus estaba tratando de usar Legimancia en él…como se atrevía?? Cerró su mente a la invasión como tantas veces lo hizo frente a Voldemort cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el profesor de pociones no estaba tratando de leer su mente, estaba tratando de enviar imágenes a su mente, después de unos momentos decidió aceptar el mensaje que estaba recibiendo apelando a la amistad que lo unía a este hombre desde sus tiempos en el colegio, así que abrió su mente y un torrente de imágenes inundó su cerebro.

Después de algunos minutos que a Hermione le parecieron horas, Lucius bajó la varita, con un gesto de cansancio se acercó a Snape y para la sorpresa de la chica ambos hombres se saludaron con un sonoro abrazo.

-Con que trabajando para Dumbledore, no? – dijo por fin el rubio.

-Decepcionado? – preguntó Snape con haciendo un arco perfecto con su oscura ceja.

-De ninguna manera viejo amigo, un poco sorprendido pero era de esperarse, siempre has sabido elegir mejor que yo.

-Nunca he tenido mucho que arriesgar, eso facilita las cosas…

-Estoy conmovida con el reencuentro – dijo fin Hermione respirando por fin - pero hay algunas cosas que necesitan se aclaradas…y quiero recordarles que yo no puedo leer sus mentes.

-Me alegra confirmar que las historias sobre su temperamento son ciertas señorita Granger – dijo Lucius dirigiéndose a ella – me sentiría decepcionado por completo si la pareja de mi hijo fuera una blandengue sin carácter…Thé? – dijo ofreciendo a los visitantes paso hacia la pequeña sala.

Ambos asintieron acomodándose en los sillones de frente al rubio que tomó una taza humeante que Twiggy le ofrecía.

-Todo comenzó cuando Draco se negó a tomar la marca oscura – dijo dando un pequeño sorbo a su thé – Narcissa estaba muy complacida pero yo sabía que eso no iba a traer sino desgracia para todos nosotros, mi Lord no estaba para nada complacido y me exigió tomar venganza sobre mi propio hijo…Severus sabes que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por mi familia, hice muchas cosas con tal de conseguir poder de Voldemort pero tratándose de mi hijo…por Merlín es mi heredero! Mi único hijo!... y es tan parecido a su madre…

Hermione pudo ver una sombra de tristeza sobro los ojos grises de Lucius, la misma que Draco tenía cuando supo de la muerte de su madre.

-Pudiste haber buscado mi ayuda Lucius después de todo soy padrino de Draco, no? – dijo Snape con tono resentido.

-Sé realista Severus, después de tantos años al servicio de Voldemort aprendes a no confiar en nadie, aún alguien tan querido para nosotros como tú podría representar un peligro para Draco si Voldemort te obligaba a dañarlo… – Contestó Lucius prosiguiendo con su relato – Narcissa y yo huimos sabiendo que Draco estaría a salvo con Dumbledore…Si hubiera sabido que tú…bueno, eso ya no importa, el hecho es que la noche de la batalla final de Voldemort con Potter recibimos la noticia de la derrota del Lord y busqué la protección de la familia…sólo que al parecer confié en el hermano equivocado…Rupert se presentó donde Narcissa y yo nos refugiábamos y nos atacó matando a Narcissa y dejándome a mí por muerto…así me encontró Twiggy y me trajo aquí, la cabaña de descanso de los Black donde no me pudieran encontrar, tuvo más tino que yo encontrando aliados y finalmente contactó a la señorita Granger quien en un gesto muy Griffindor se mantuvo al pendiente de mí…y ahora aquí estamos…por fin sin máscaras.

-Rupert? Y donde quedó todo eso de "lo más importante es la familia"? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Mi hermano ha estado actuando raro desde la muerte de su esposa y su conducta se agravó cuando recibí nuevamente a mi hermano Neil en la junta directiva a pesar de estar casado con una sangre su…una hija de muggles – Lucius se sorprendió a sí mismo cambiando la palabra por algo que no ofendiera a Hermione.

_Melissandra__ es hija de muggles??_ – pensaba Hermione – _eso explica muchas cosas_.

-Sin embargo no pensé que su rencor llegara a tanto, al parecer su intención era quedarse al frente del manejo de la familia, pero no contó con que Draco tomaría las riendas a pesar del dolor de perder a su madre – concluyó con una media sonrisa de orgullo floreciendo en su rostro.

-Que aliados ayudaron a Twiggy? – preguntó Snape.

-Alguien que ha sido fiel a la familia por muchos años y yo subestimé totalmente, William se encargó de curar mis heridas y de informarme sobre el progreso de la vida de Draco y su relación con la señorita Granger.

_Claro! William sabe todo… porque no me sorprende?_ – El cerebro de Hermione trabajaba a marchas forzadas hilando los cabos sueltos de toda la historia que se estaba contando.

-Rupert puede atacar en cualquier momento a Draco, tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Hermione volviendo a la realidad la mirada perdida de Lucius.

-No se arriesgaría a hacerlo frente a testigos, hasta ahora el tiempo de Draco está dividido entre el colegio y las juntas en la mansión donde Neil y William lo tienen vigilado, pero la presentación le daría un buen pretexto para atacarlo y quedar libre de sospechas con tanta gente en la mansión – contestó Lucius.

-Cuando piensas hablar con Draco? – La pregunta de Snape golpeó el rostro de Lucius haciéndolo aún más pálido.

-Yo pensé, que tal vez la señorita Granger…

-HAA!!! NO! De ninguna manera voy a ser yo la que le diga todo esto a Draco! – interrumpió la chica al captar la idea de Malfoy – su esposa ya no está aquí para lidiar con estas cosas así que es mejor que deje de ser tan endemoniadamente cobarde y lo enfrente!.

-Como te atreves!! – bufó el rubio levantándose de golpe.

-Por desquiciante que parezca por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Granger Lucius – dijo Snape poniéndose de pié entre el rubio y la chica – Draco necesita saber todo esto de tu propia voz además de algunos otros asuntos que debemos tratar sobre los cargos que el ministerio tiene contra ti, creo que sería una buena idea que yo regrese en unos días con Draco para que tú hables con él, por el momento creo que la velada ha sido más que informativa así que regresamos al colegio.

Lucius asintió despidiéndose del profesor Snape con un sonoro abrazo.

-Gracias por todo Severus, y le agradezco a usted también las atenciones señorita Granger, me alegra comprobar que a diferencia mía mi hijo sabe rodearse de gente confiable.

Después de una ligera inclinación ante Hermione, Lucius los acompañó en silencio ante la chimenea donde ambos desaparecieron rumbo a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Permítame aclarar todo esto – dijo Draco pasando las manos por su melena plateada con furia – mi padre esta vivo…Lucius Malfoy el más cruel de los seguidores de Voldemort y asesino de mi madre está vivo y usted me lo dice tan tranquilo?? Que tiene usted en las venas?? Atole??.

-Señor Malfoy, por favor compórtese…-murmuró la profesora McGonagall recordando el estado en el que quedó la oficina del profesor Snape después del último acceso de enojo del rubio heredero.

-No Minerva… está bien, el señor Malfoy está en todo su derecho de estar molesto – dijo el profesor Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes – lo único que quiero que entienda es que hay situaciones de las que no está enterado que podrían cambiar totalmente su percepción de todo este asunto, estamos esperando el regreso de dos personas que podrán aclararle todo esto.

En ese momento un crujido en la chimenea anunció la llegada del profesor Snape que ingresó en la oficina, Draco se levantó rápidamente listo para comenzar con los gritos cuando un segundo crujido anunció la llegada de alguien más, la sangre se agolpó en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que la otra persona no era otra que Hermione que lo miraba sorprendida, al parecer lo último que esperaba era topárselo de frente al regresar a la oficina.

Hermione quiso acercarse al rubio cuando su sombrío semblante la detuvo.

-Como pudiste?? – la voz de Draco la congelo y un par de lágrimas tibias comenzaron a rodar por su cara.

-Draco…yo…déjame explicarte …

-NO!! No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra tuya – interrumpió Draco dándole la espalda – Profesor Snape, puedo hablar con usted a solas?

Dumbledore asintió a la mirada inquisitiva del profesor Snape – será mejor hacerlo en mi oficina – abrió la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall y se encaminó a las mazmorras seguido de la sombra oscura en la que se había convertido Draco.

Harry y Ron apenas pudieron hacerse a un lado para no se arrollados por los dos Slytherins que apenas notaron su presencia, todo lo que se escuchaba en la oficina era un silencioso llanto proveniente de Hermione que seguía de pié a mitad de la habitación con la mirada perdida y la cara inundada.

-Chicos, porque no acompañan a Hermione a su habitación? creo que necesita descansar un poco – dijo la profesora McGonagall con semblante preocupado.

Ambos chicos se colocaron uno a cada lado de Hermione tratando de confortarla e iniciaron su camino en silencio hacia la torre de Gryffindor mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de los ojos de la chica.

-------.----------.----------

A/N: SISI!! Lo SE!! Soy de lo peor, por favor perdónenme por el abandono temporal pero las cosas en el trabajo se pusieron algo tensas…pero ya pasó y estoy aquí de vuelta!! Quiero agradecerles enormemente por los rw´s en especial en el capítulo anterior porque ¡Ya superaron los 100!!! Son lo máximo!!

De verdad muchas gracias a todas ustedes y…bueno no las culparía si me mandan una maldición o dos por la tardanza. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo, que quiero contarles además que Severus Snape no estaba planeado para meterse tanto en esto pero…este hombre tiene un hechizo sobre esta pobre e indefensa escritora y no pude hacer nada mas que escribirlo…jeje.

Contestación a los RW!!

**Life**** Potter**: Mi niña! Gracias por escribir, me encanta que te gusten mis desvaríos, espero que este capi te guste también ya está revelado lo de Lucius así que haber que pasa con esto, los primitos no aparecieron en este capi pero en el siguiente no van a faltar, espero verte por aquí mientras tanto cuídate mucho.

**Lira Garbo**: Pues aquí ya está el misterio rebelado ya solo falta ver que va a pasar en la dichosa presentación, no?. Gracias por escribir y perdón por la tardanza también estoy atrasada con mis rw a mis historias favoritas pero en este momento me voy directo a "El pianista", besos.

**Karon**: contigo tengo un agradecimiento especial porque con todo este trabajo fue la neurona que me prestaste la que me permitió terminar este capítulo coherentemente, gracias!!, como viste la excusa de Lucius? Te gustó? Espero que si aunque con Draco y Hermione ….uno nunca sabe. Me sonrojo con lo de las mejores escritoras pero mil gracias y besos para ti también.

**Aniky**** Malfoy**: Para ti también un agradecimiento especial porque….el tuyo fue el rw no. 100!!! Muchas gracias, cumpliste uno de mis sueños…superar los 100… muchas gracias!!.

**Sayakaf1**: Petite!! Este fue un poco más largo y como ves ya comencé a darles problemas a Draco y Hermione…ya veremos como les va con esto, me alegra que ya estés mejor y cuídate mucho, ok? Sino quien me va a enseñar francés?? Besos.

**AlejaM**: jajajaja! Me encantan sus rw!! Y listo! Intriga revelada, te gusto? Espero que si, gracias mil por ser tan ocurrente (y saludos a tu mami, ya no la hagas enojar!) besos.

**Moon30**: Gracias por el cumplido, la verdad es que el capi anterior si me trajo algo de sufrimiento y en este…pues que te dijo lidiar con Lucius no es nada fácil, no está conforme nunca con los diálogos que le pongo, en fín, gracias por escribir y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Besos.

**Traviesa1500**: Bueno..tanto como un don… más bien creo que es una obsesión, jejeje espero que este capi también te guste. Besos

**Ross**** Malfoy**: Gracias linda!! Antón me encanta también, espero que este capi te agrade, nos vemos por aquí pronto!

**Nora**: listo! Por fin sabes porque los padres de Alana tratan bien a Hermione! Y sobre el libro…bueno ya te dejé leer la parte más importante, que te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y te espero verte pronto.

**Airi**** Felton**: Bueno…en este si me demoré un muchito pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera, muchas gracias por escribir!! Besos.

**Poly**** Morgana**: Pues ya se enteró!!! Y no lo tomó muy bien! Jejeje, espero que este capi te haya gustado, mil y mil gracias por escribir. Besos.

**Carol**** Zabini**: Huy Super Gran Escritora?? Casi me desmayo…gracias! Perdón por tenerte con los nervios de punta y tardar tanto pero esto del trabajo es una porquería…como extraño mis tiempos de escuela! Pero ya estoy por aquí y planeo actualizar más seguido, prometido, gracias por escribir y cuídate mucho.

**PiaGranger**: Antón es lindo,no? Creo que ya se está ganando un club de admiradoras! Espero que la historia te siga gustando y muchas muchas gracias por escribir! Besos.

**Paulina Griffindor**: Te sorprendí?? Espero que si, y como suponías este secreto si trajo problemas ya veremos que pasa con estos dos, espero que este capi también te guste.

**Crazy Gir47**: Hi! Sorry my english is a crap…but thank you very much, i like you store a lot too. K & h

**Ximena**: Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está la entrega nueva… espero que te guste!!.

**Aniky**: En Warnerbros?? Me gustaria! Pero no se la página!! Me la puedes pasar? Gracias!!

**Black**** mermaid**: Linda!! Que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, espero que este capi nuevo también te guste, Lucius se robó la atención pero sólo por un rato, gracias por escribir. Besos.

**Chofis****!!(Wizard Cat Harriet) :** perdón por la confianza pero después de leer tu historia siento como que te conozco bastante bien, por cierto que ya la revisé y no has actualizado!!!! Jejeje ya te pareces a mi!, te voy a contar un secreto, yo tampoco era muy seguidora de la pareja Draco/Herm soy una desatada por Snape, pero una vez que esta historia hizo campamento en mi cabeza no la pude retirar. Espero verte por aquí, cuídate mucho.

**Emily**: Gracias Gracias!! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, cuidate mucho y nos vemos por aquí!!

**Akasha**: Perdón!! Te dejé sin uñas?? Espero que no…aquí está el capi nuevo que espero te guste y prometo no tardarme tanto nuevamente, ok? Gracias por escribir, cuidate mucho.

**Lakesys**: Preciosa! Me da mucho gusto encontrar tu nombre en mis mensajes, perdón por la tardanza pero creo que tu entiendes como está esto del trabajo a veces, verdad?, me encanta que te guste como va la historia y como ves el misterio de Lucius ya fue revelado y temperamento de Draco no lo tomó muy bien, los niños no aparecieron aquí pero en el próximo va a dar guerra!, lo que más extrañé de no estar por aquí fue leer tu historia, de verdad de Through time es excelente! Ya ví que actualizaste así que después de subir esto te dejo un rw por allá, cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto.

**Leticia**: Como podría ignorar el pedido de una lectora y seguir con mi vida?? Nunca!! Así que con un poco de atraso pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste y también espero verte por aquí, gracias por escribir!!

**Lesly**: Perdón nuevamente por la tardanza pero aquí esta el onceavo! Te gusto? Me odias?

**Bárbara Black**: Y no sólo un Potter en la mansión!!! Tengo unos planes que….no puedo contarte pero te van a gustar. Jejeje. Gracias por escribir, cuídate mucho.

A todas muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo, son lo máximo.

Besos y Cariños

**Icy**

**Icee**** Queen in Draconis Mortus**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**


	12. CONVERSACIONES

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo que vean y esté escrito en un libro firmado por una tal JK Rowling…no es mío. Pero los demás si! Y me harán rica uno de estos dias!

**12. Conversaciones**

Severus Snape suspiró profundamente (por vigésima ocasión), gracias a las continuas interrupciones de su obstinado ahijado la explicación de lo ocurrido con su madre y la entrevista con su padre había tomado más tiempo de lo que hubiese pensando (o deseado) y sentía la inevitable llegada de un dolor de cabeza de dimensiones monumentales.

Llenó nuevamente su copa de brandy y llenó también la del chico sentado frente a él, hizo falta una buena cantidad del ambarino líquido para que la frenética cascada de insultos y preguntas del rubio se tranquilizaran y lo dejaran hablar, después de varias horas Draco se encontraba por fin más tranquilo y con la mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea de la habitaciones privadas de su padrino, que contrariamente a lo que todo el mundo pensaba no eran una copia de los calabozos de la inquisición sino una amplia y acogedora habitación decorada en madera obscura y con algunos toques de verde en los tapetes y las cortinas de la cama, las paredes tapizadas de libros de suelo a techo y en el fondo un par de sillas altas donde se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea.

Severus…- la voz de Draco flotó como en un murmullo en la habitación - porque mi padre no me quiere?

La visión de este chico haciéndole esa misma pregunta a la edad de cinco años asaltó la memoria del profesor de pociones, sólo que esta ves no veía muy posible que un caramelo o la presencia de Narcissa le libraran de contestarle.

Tu padre te quiere y siempre te ha querido – dijo sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo frente al chico.

Por favor Severus, en 18 años nunca tuvo un minuto para demostrar por lo menos un poco de afecto hacia mí… – dijo el chico con tristeza.

Escucha esto atentamente porque no voy a volver a discutir los sentimientos de tu padre…! – la grave voz del Maestro de Pociones interrumpió al chico, mientras Draco se limitó a recargarse en el respaldo dispuesto a escucharlo – …y negare hasta la muerte haberlo hecho si alguien pregunta.

Yo conocí a tu padre cuando entré a formar parte de los mortífagos del Señor Oscuro, en ese tiempo tu padre era un joven brillante deseoso de complacer a su padre y demostrarle que era un digno heredero de la familia Malfoy así que el tomar bajo su protección a un joven deseoso de aprender, con grandes virtudes en la preparación de pociones y lo suficientemente idiota para creer en las ofertas y proposiciones de Voldemort le pareció una buena jugada para entrar en lo círculos más cercanos al Maestro.

Descubrimos que trabajábamos muy bien juntos, en poco tiempo comenzamos a elevar nuestro rango dentro de los mortífagos, comenzamos a confiar más uno en el otro y al cabo de algunos meses éramos ya los mejores amigos, por ese tiempo tu abuelo planeó el matrimonio entre tus padres como una manera de enlazar a los Malfoy con la antigua casa de Black, tu padre al principio lo tomó como una tarea más para complacer a su padre pero al conocer a Narcissa todo cambió, tu madre logró conquistarlo inmediatamente, no tengo que decirte que tu padre no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de muestra de cariño pero con tu madre era distinto, era como si desdoblara otra personalidad cuando estaba con ella -.

Draco no se atrevía a interrumpir al viejo murciélago de las mazmorras en su relato, una pesada cortina que había estado protegiendo la parte más oculta de su padre estaba siendo develada ante él.

Algunos años después naciste tú…Lucius estaba lleno de orgullo y de planes para ti y tu futuro como heredero, a partir de tu nacimiento sus esfuerzos por ganar poder e influencia dentro del círculo de los mortífagos aumentó, por ese tiempo ya me había dado cuenta del enorme error que habíamos cometido al seguir a un megalomaniaco desquiciado pero tu padre no recibió muy bien mis intentos de hacerlo entrar en razón…así que acudí a Albus en busca de castigo y a cambio encontré una opción para expiar mis culpas.

Pero él siguió aprovechando el poder que le dejó Voldemort y cuando regresó él estuvo ahí para apoyarlo de regreso – afirmó amargamente el rubio.

La primera vez estuvo junto a él por poder, la segunda vez fue por miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar a su familia…tú y tu madre son y han sido siempre el motivo de sus acciones, aún cuando algunas sean de ética cuestionable – Contestó Snape mientras oprimía la base de su nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar - No te pido que lo justifiques, sólo que entiendas sus motivos y encuentres que la finalidad de todo ha sido siempre el bienestar de sus seres queridos…y eso…si me permites decirlo es algo que has heredado, lo aceptes o no…-

Draco arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente deteniendo la réplica hacia su padrino cuando el recuerdo de su preocupación por Antón y Alana inundó su mente.

Por el momento no creo que sea buena idea que dejes el castillo para hablar con Lucius, es muy posible que Rupert esté rastreándolo y con sus contactos en el Ministerio no tendría problema en seguirte, voy a arreglar con William que tu padre esté en la mansión para la fecha de la presentación para que aclares todo con él antes de que vaya a juicio ante el Ministerio de Magia – El Maestro de Pociones se puso de pié dando por terminado el tema, el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin sólo se permitía estos lapsos de intercambio emocional con el Director en alguna ocasión cada cinco o seis años, así que por el momento ya había sido suficiente.

Draco se puso de pié también sintiéndose algo mareado debido a la cantidad de brandy que el profesor Snape tuvo que utilizar para apaciguar su temperamento, su cabeza estaba llena de con la nueva información que acababa de recibir y en su pecho un sentimiento nuevo hacia su padre comenzaba a crecer.

El profesor lo acompañó hasta la puerta dando por terminada la entrevista.

Sólo recuerda una última cosa Draco – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico – cuando dejas entrar a alguien en tu vida debes aceptar que hagan cosas para tratar de ayudarte, por extrañas que parezcan…y… si eres tan tonto como para que alguien te encuentre deambulando por los pasillos medio ebrio yo mismo te arranco la cabeza!.

Merlín!- dijo el chico golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano – tengo que hablar con ella…- susurró entre dientes y se alejó por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras bajo la fija mirada del temido Maestro de Pociones, a medio pasillo y casi cubierto por las sombras se detuvo y sin girar la cabeza dejó que su voz se escuchara en el eco de la galería.

Gracias Severus, como siempre…

Debo estar haciéndome viejo…- gruñó Snape cerrando la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No Rupert, esto ya sobrepasó los límites! – La voz de su padre asaltó sus oídos haciendo que los músculos del pequeño cuerpo de Antón se congelaran mientras su estómago se hacía un nudo.

Hacía algunos meses que inspeccionando la oficina de su padre junto con Alana había descubierto la amplia colección de tomos de _El Quidditch y el mago de hoy _que su padre tenía celosamente guardados en uno de los closets, sabía perfectamente que su padre no le permitiría tomar alguno prestado, tomando en cuenta además que tendría que explicar cómo supo de su existencia. Así que simplemente la gaveta de los libros se convirtió en su lugar de lectura, ahí en la semioscuridad, escondido, rodeado de los tomos de la revista y con una pequeña vela se pasaba leyendo todo lo posible antes que su madre lo extrañara o su padre llegara a casa.

En esta ocasión un artículo sobre Brett Shot su héroe del la selección nacional lo absorbió tanto que el tiempo se le escurrió sin sentirlo, hasta que el portazo y la voz de su padre lo regresaron a la realidad.

Conteniendo la respiración aguzó el oído a lo que sucedía en la oficina, su padre parecía estar únicamente acompañado por su tío Rupert y a juzgar por su voz bastante enojado.

Nunca pensé que te faltaran agallas… – siseó la voz de Rupert con la mandíbula trabada de rabia.

Sabes perfectamente que no soy ningún cobarde… – Antón apagó la vela y entreabrió un poco la puerta de la gaveta donde se encontraba, por la ranura pudo ver a su padre sentado en uno de los sillones con su tío Rupert frente a él, ambos con su elegante pose que contrastaba completamente con sus voces cargadas de furia.

…Pero no me parece un acto inteligente eliminar a Draco – contestó Nicholas.

Ese endemoniado engendro va a llevar a la familia a la ruina!...-

Draco está demostrando una buena cabeza para los negocios, me temo que tu sed de poder está sobrepasando la idea original, el plan era quitarle el poder a Lucius.-

Llevó una sangre sucia a la mansión! Tú estás conforme porque tu hijo es el favorito de Draco, pero Jared no va a obtener nada de todo esto! – gritó Rupert perdiendo la compostura.

Y eso es toda tu culpa! Íbamos a hacer a Lucius a un lado sin lastimarlo, quitarle el poder! Pero tu maldito temperamento tenía que traicionarte! – contestó Nicholas iniciando un paseo por la oficina.

Tenía que hacerlo! Lucius no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados! – Rupert también se levantó siguiendo a su primo.

Y Narcissa? Ella no tenía nada que ver! – Nicholas había comenzado a levantar la voz.

No es mi culpa que tratara de defender a Lucius! No podía dejar testigos!-

Nicholas tomó por las solapas a Rupert y lo acorraló contra la pared, sus ojos lanzaban chispas cuando, recuperando la tranquilidad lanzó su última amenaza a su primo.

Déjame fuera de cualquier cosa que estés planeando y no te atrevas a acercarte a Antón o a Claire, sé demasiadas cosas sobre ti y no te gustaría que la sociedad entera se enterara que mataste a tu propio hermano y a su esposa.

No te necesito – dijo Rupert liberándose de su primo y dirigiéndose a la puerta – esto va a terminar muy pronto y te vas a arrepentir de darme la espalda.

Rupert salió de la oficina dando un portazo y Nicholas lo siguió momentos después, Antón esperó algunos minutos hasta que el silencio reinó nuevamente antes de salir de su escondite.

Cautelosamente se dirigió hacia el jardín donde sabía estaba su madre tomando el té de la tarde, su mente infantil no entendía muy bien el significado de lo que había presenciado, pero de algo estaba bien seguro, su Tío Rupert era peligroso y su familia estaba en riesgo.

Bajo los rayos del sol de la tarde los dorados rizos de Claire Malfoy brillaban como hilos de oro, en su regazo un libro abierto yacía olvidado mientras sus manos descansaban sobre la mecedora, se había quedado dormida. Antón se acercó sigilosamente contemplando la belleza de su madre, con sus pequeños dedos tomó un rizo y con mucho cuidado lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de la mujer, se paró de puntillas y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Te quiero Mami…- era mucho más fácil decirle eso cuando estaba dormida, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación deseando que el tiempo corriera más rápidamente para poder hablar con Draco, tenían que proteger a la familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione caminaba decidida, por un lado sabía que le había ocultado información importante a Draco, culpa que había pagado con la actitud del rubio y culpa que había llorado por casi toda la noche anterior, pero ahora el orgullo Griffindor le hacía ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, ella estaba tratando de ayudar! Y si eso no cabía en la cabeza del engreído hurón ella tendría que meterlo a palos si era necesario.

Salió temprano de la torre de Griffindor sin esperar a Harry y a Ron, seguramente seguirían durmiendo después de haber permanecido a su lado casi toda la noche y se presentarían en el Comedor hasta que sus estómagos los llevaran a rastras, así que se alistó y se enfiló hacia los calabozos de Slytherin

Draco salió de su habitación pensativo, no encontraba la mejor forma de pedir perdón a Hermione por su actitud la tarde anterior, sabía que lo había hecho por su bien, pero como pedirle perdón? No era algo que hiciera frecuentemente. Perdido en esos pensamientos cruzó por la salida cuando una mano tapó su boca y se sintió aprisionado contra detrás de uno de los tapices del corredor.

Escúchame bien Draco – susurró una voz que él conocía muy bien – sólo voy a pedir perdón una vez, lamento no haberte dicho toda la verdad, pero tenía que verificar la seguridad de todo esto antes de arriesgarte, lamento profundamente haberte ocultado mis visitas a tu padre pero estoy totalmente orgullosa de la preocupación que siento por ti.

El chico estaba fascinado con la voz de Hermione que caía en un susurro bañándolo con una ola de calor, sus ojos cafés brillaban con determinación en cada palabra de salía de su boca, lo tenía totalmente contra la pared con todo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, una mano sujetando su brazo por la muñeca y la otra todavía sobre su boca, impidiéndole hablar.

Ahora, voy a soltarte y espero por Merlín no presenciar una revelación de tu temperamento – retiró la mano que tapaba la boca del rubio y esperó la respuesta del chico…pero nada pasó, el rostro del chico la miraba impasible y ella no sabía que hacer hasta que poco a poco una esquina de los labios del chico comenzó a ir hacia arriba, hacia arriba, hasta que se formó su típica media sonrisa, todavía sin decir nada la tomó por la cintura y levantándola del suelo se apoderó de sus labios.

Después del primer momento de sorpresa Hermione correspondió a su beso con las manos hundidas en los mechones platinados de la cabeza de Draco, y comprendió entre escalofríos recorriendo su espalda que en muchas ocasiones las palabras están de sobra.

Tienes excelentes técnicas de persuasión.-

Hago lo mejor que puedo…-

……………

**N/A:** Veamos…por donde empezar?...bueno, primero las disculpas por la tardanza, pero como ya le dediqué toda una nota de autor, vamos a lo interesante, como les había dicho, esta historia ya está terminada y tengo dos en proceso, como agradecimiento a todas ustedes que han estado tan pendientes de esta humilde historia quiero compartirles un pequeñito adelanto de la historia que estaré subiendo en cuanto termine "Con Sólo un Toque":

**_-Debes tener un alto rango de donde vienes para tener un esclavo de esta categoría! – dijo Aria levantando la barbilla de Draco con el mango de su látigo._**

**_-Sólo una parte de lo que merezco…- contestó Hermione tratando de mantener el tono desafiante._**

**_-Tal vez estés dispuesta a compartir a Cabellos de oro con tus compañeras de lucha – dijo la imponente guerrera tomando al chico por el cuello, Draco la retiró de un manotazo recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo en la cara que lo derribo._**

**_Hermione se paró desafiante entre Aria y Draco con gesto de rabia en el rostro ante la mujer que fácilmente le llevaba una cabeza de altura, con gesto desafiante y su varita a la altura de la garganta de la guerrera siseó entre dientes apretados._**

**_-A este esclavo la única que le pone la mano encima soy yo, tanto para castigarlo como para gozar de él y no aprecio en lo más mínimo que toquen mis posesiones y mucho menos que las maltraten._**

Que les parece? Se llama **"Valquiria"** y como pueden ver el pobre Draco no la va a pasar muy bien que digamos, espero que tenga tan buena respuesta como esta historia y les guste a todas ustedes. Ahora, les agradezco nuevamente todo el tiempo que se toman tanto leyendo como dejándome rw´s, mismo que son contestados a continuación, Mil gracias nuevamente y nos vemos muy muy pronto.

**Asil**** Black**: Pequeñita! Que gusto saber de ti! Sí faltaron los enanitos verdes, pero que se le va a hacer, ya ves como somos las autoras, locas, locas. Besos.

**Life**** Potter**: Bueno, creo que la amenaza no surtió mucho efecto, verdad? ;), pero ya está aquí el siguiente, más misterios develados y más de los primitos, espero que este también te guste, muchas gracias por escribir. Besos.

**Traviesa1500**: Si! Soy endiabladamente mala, hehehe, pero mira! Ya se arreglaron las cosas, además sin un poquito de drama esto no estaría muy animado, no?. Gracias por escribir!

**Lira Garbo**: Huy! Por favor no me mates! Pero volví otra vez (hierba mala nunca muere) hehe. Y con más pilas que nunca, que te parece el cachito de mi nueva historia? Espero que te guste, besos. Gracias por escribir!

**Karon**: Hola! Contigo tengo mucha pena porque además de desaparecerme, me llevé la neurona que me prestaste! Aunque la verdad es que no voy a terminar de agradecerte porque me fue de mucha ayuda. Mil besos.

**Leticia Margoth**: Híjole, perdón otra vez por la tardanza, pero espero que este capítulo te guste también, sino…mmmhhh me atendré a las consecuencias, hehehe, besos.

**Moon30:** Hola Maja, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior y espero de verdad que este te guste también, gracias por escribir!

**Black Mermaid**: Dios Mio! Tomatazos no! que son difíciles de limpiar (además huelen feo!) Tal como lo pediste aquí hay un poco más de los primos, bueno, de Antón sobre todo, espero que sea de tu total agrado. Ha! Y por favor dile a tu papi que no se enoje! Ya voy a actualizar más seguido para que no te tengas que conectar tanto, hehehe. Gracias por escribir y mil besos.

**Lesly**: Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando, espero que este nuevo cap también te agrade! Ojalá la nueva historia también te guste!

**AkiraAkizuReloAd**: mh! La escenita de la habitación! Si, la verdad a mí también me gustó y créeme que va a haber bastante más de eso por aquí ( no le digas a nadie! Hehe) gracias por escribir!

**Aniky**: Hola! Esta vez tuve algunos más, espero seas el 200! Oye! No se ve la página porfa vuelvela a poner, si? O mándamela a mi mail, lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil. Besos

**Aleja M**: Realmente tu mamá debe odiarme! Deja de decir esas cosas! Las mamás todo lo oyen (son omnipresentes, como Albus!), hehehe, me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo nuevo te guste también, gracias mil y mil por escribir, besos!

**Paulina Griffindor**: Pues aquí está el nuevo! Espero que también te guste, gracias por escribir!

**Tau**: Hola preciosa! Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que también te guste, y lo del centro de diálogo estuvo así: Cristo me escribió para pedirme permiso de subirlo y yo se lo dí pidiéndole que pusiera mi nombre como autora pero al parecer se le olvidó, y después otra chica le pidió permiso a ella y lo publicó con su nombre…fue todo un relajo pero ya se arregló, de hecho creo que ya nisiquiera lo siguió subiendo y yo ya no pude entrar así que en esa página ya se quedó incompleto, lástima. Pero gracias por la preocupación, muchos besos y gracias por escribir. (nos vemos en el msn).

**Lra**: No sabes como me alegra que mi historia te guste, son estas porras las que me animaron a terminar este fic, un poco atrasado pero aquí está el siguiente cap, espero que también te guste, besos.

**Poly**** Morgana**: Se arreglaron! La verdad es que parezca lo que parezca, no me gusta verlas sufrir…hehehe besos.

**Rowena**** Malfoy**: ejem…pues creo que el maleficio funcionó con un poco de atraso, porque aunque estuve varias horas sentada escribiendo y escribiendo aún así tarde un poquitititito, no? Hehe, Espero que no haya dado el ataque triple porque no vas a poder leer los siguientes capítulos, aunque si me dices en que hospital quedaste podría mandártelos allàno? Besos!

**PiaGranger**: No! Maldiciones no! Ya con mi trabajo me basta! Hehehe, espero que este capi también te guste, sino…pues…ok, acepto maldiciones!

**Anemix**: Hola Xime! Bueno no muy pronto pero ya está el capi nuevo, espero que te guste, con lo de mi edad, tengo 28! Y tu?

**Paula-Malfoy**: Hola Paula! Oye! Contigo tengo un reclamo, NO ME DEJASTE LA DIRECCION NI EL NOMBRE DE TU FIC! Me encantaría leerlo y si quieres y sientes que te puedo ayudar con la redacción o la revisión ortográfica, yo te ayudo con todo gusto, así que anda! Pásame tu fic!

**Wizard**** Cat Harriet**: Chofis! Tanto tiempo! (hay me muero de la pena), gracias por las felicitaciones de navidad y año nuevo yo que te puedo decir…mmmhh felíz semana santa, dios mio no tengo remedio, hehehe espero que te hayas pasado bien las fiestas y ese bloqueo se haya desbloqueado, mirame! Tarda un poquito, pero pasa. Gracias por escribir y espero que te siga gustando la historia, mil besos.

**Golo**: Me encanta que te esté gustando, espero lo sigas leyendo y me cuentes que piensas, ok, gracias por escribir.

**Venix14**: Hola Venix, me encantaría entrar en ese concurso, de hecho tengo algunas historias en vario concursos sólo que el link que me dejaste no se vé, porfa trata de contactarme a mi mail, lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil, mil gracias.

**Eva Castro**: ok, suenas también como algún maestro que tuve en la carrera profesional hehehe, soy algo maniática con la revisión, no me gusta presentar cosas al aventón por lo que a veces tardo algo más de lo debido (;) ) pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que también sea de tu agrado. Besos.

**nimi227**: Hola! Me da gusto recibir nuevos rw! Bienvenida, espero que te siga gustando, saludos!

**Leslie**** Malfoy**: Te agradezco infinitamente las felicitaciones, es muy agradable escuchar cumplidos a algo que le pones esfuerzo en lograr, también espero nos podamos contactar, mi mail está en mi perfil así que siéntete con toda la libertad de escribirme cuando quieras, Mil gracias por escribir.

**Samantha** Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando todo el universo de esta historia, estuve un buen tiempo debatiendo sobre los nombres y las personalidades de cada uno, así que me llena de satisfacción que te agraden, besos.

**Lady Dark**: huy! Me sonrojas, hahaha, pero es bueno saber que si escribo un libro tendré por lo menos una lectora, mil mil gracias por escribir.

**Nancy:** No te preocupes, no voy a dejar de escribir, tal ves me tarde un POQUITO hehehe, pero no lo voy a abandonar, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, gracias por escribir.

**AnG**: Dejarlos botados! Nunca! Tarde pero seguro, justamente tratando de evitar que tenga errores, hahaha pero somos humanos así que si encuentras alguno porfa también dimelo! Gracias por escribir y bienvenida!

**DanGrint**: Hola! Oye! Leerlo de un jalón no es nada fácil, muchas gracias, justo después de subir esto te mando mail para avisarte del cap nuevo, espero que te guste, besos.

**Lucifer**: Nunca los dejaría con la duda! Así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que te pareció? Y que te parece la nueva historia? Espero te gusten, gracias por escribir.

**Kanut**: Si! Soy latina, específicamente mexicana, de Cancún (todo mundo muere de envidia hehe), mil gracias por leer la historia y…si…a estudiar, las historias de Crazy Girl me encantan! Tiene un estilo que me mata de risa, mi preferida fue Prank War. Espero te siga gustando la historia, gracias por escribir, espero verte mucho por aquí!.

**Rachel**** Radcliffe**: Oye! Que honor estar en el tope del top ten! Mil gracias. Nunca nunca un review es un fastidio! Estoy honrada en que mi humilde historia te guste y espero que lo que sigue te guste también, gracias por escribir.

**Zara Zabini**: Tanto tiempo sin verte! Como estas? Gracias por escribir y espero que te siga gustando, Besos.

**Ahora los rw de la nota de autor que va a desaparecer:**

**Saruski**Lo leiste de una tirada! Mis respetos! Me alegra que te guste, no importa que no seas buena para los rw con una pequeña notita me siento más que satisfecha, gracias por escribir.

**Nimi227**: Ya estoy aquí! Gracias por esperar!

**Nancy**: Yo soy la que tiene que agradecer primero que leas mi fic, segundo que te guste y tercero que además te tomes el tiempo de escribirme, GRACIAS, espero que te siga gustando.

**Lesly****-radcliffe**: No me mates! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Y para alejar esos deseos homicidas de tu cabecita también te dejé un pedacito del nuevo fic, te gusta? Besos

**Asil**** Black**: SIII! Sigo viva! No sabes que gusto me da ver tus reviews! Todos estamos bien, los perros, los gatos, los pericos, los niños, las niñas, las flores y el mar hehehe, y a estos niños pues ni hablar, ya los puse a trabajar después de que les dí vacaciones, que tal el nuevo capi, te gusto? Y que te pareció la nueva historia, gracias por escribir!. ( SI! Estoy viva!)

**Tyson**** violador**: hehehe que buen nick! No paro de reir, Oye, mil gracias por leer mi historia…y de golpe! Vas a ver mucha acción en los siguientes capítulos, con todos los primos! Así que sigue leyendo, ok?

**Nuevamente Mil gracias a todas por el tiempo y las ganas de escribirme, no me van a creer pero creo que pasé más tiempo contestando rw que revisando el capítulo! Y eso es decir bastante, pero ni hablar, esto es recíproco y si ustedes tienen tiempo para escribirme yo siempre tendré tiempo para contestarles también, gracias por seguir por aquí y veamos si rompen su propia marca de rw! Vamos por los 200!**

**Mil besos**

**Icy**

**_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**


End file.
